Messedup Highschool Life
by Fly On Aya
Summary: When Max moves to Virginia, she didn't expect to meet Fang and fall for him. She totally didn't expect that he'll also fall for her. Why do they have to be so stubborn and deny everything? It's love and you don't deny love. WARNING: HIGHSCHOOL STUPIDITY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy! This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you guys like it! RnR please .. [insert bambi eyes here] :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. [so extremely sad...]**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

_STOP! Please,_ please_, make it stop! Just make it stopstopSTOP!_ I yelled inside my head while I'm driving my black 2003 Audi A5 Coupe with my beloved nonstop talking 16-year-old sister to Virginia while following Mom and the UHaul Truck. I feel like my ears are bleeding now! Sheesh. Why do people can't stop talking about things that doesn't make sense? I shook my head. Then Ella shouted happily, "Oh, look! We just passed Maryland!"

Really? _Really? _"Ella," I said through my clenched teeth. "I know we just passed Maryland, so don't go jumping up and down in excitement because we might end up upside down in the road. Do you want that?"

"I know that, but… I'm just so excited to see our new house for the first time! Aren't you?" I admit, we are both excited to see our new house. Apparently, my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, is the only one who have ever seen the new house and now we are moving to Virginia because my parents just got a divorce.

Twenty minutes later...

"Only 20 miles left! I can't wait! Ahh!"

"Ella! Please! You're destroying my eardrums!" I shouted back to her. "Just sit tight and relax and listen to your iPod. I want peace to drive safely on the road. I don't want to get in an accident now!"

From there, Ella shut her babble mouth. I knew she wants to talk more, and, who would want to get in an accident while never seeing you're very new house?

When there's only 2 miles left, I said, "Ella, call Mom if we're going to exit there."

"OK!" She answered cheerfully because she can talk again. "She said we just have to follow her."

"Yeah, now sit quietly." I know she's about to say something again but I immediately cut her off. I can't believe she's my sister.

* * *

"Ooh! I hope that white one is our house!" Ella said, while pointing at a big white house while I'm making a right turn.

"I doubt it. That's _too_ big for us." I replied.

"Oh, please. OK, maybe you're right. Look! That brown one is our house!" I was about to say something negative to her but after I parked into the side of the road because the UHaul truck was big enough to fit in the driveway, I kept my mouth shut. Even after we both removed our seatbelts and got off the car, I was speechless. Let me tell you. The house is _freaking_ huge! It's like 2 or 3 stories high and it's like a group of boxes just fit together! I mean, it looks modern, and the walls, _GOD!_, it's glass! And, that's just the back of the house. We haven't seen the front! So we hurriedly ran to the front off the house and almost fainted. It almost looked like the Cullens' house! The only difference is that theirs is a lot wider and ours is taller and narrower compared to theirs. (Not that I've ever, _ever_, read the book. I've seen the first movie with Ella and Nudge, forcely!) Anyways, the house is not brick, instead it's made of wood, I have no idea what kind of wood. The walls, just like I said, is glass. There is a balcony in the front, and I'm assuming the room it's connected with is the master bedroom. _I'm so getting it! _I thought happily.

"AAH!" All three of us, Nudge, Ella, and I, simultaneously cried out as Mom opened the front door! As we entered, I immediately ran up the wooden stairs, two steps at a time. "I got this room!" I shouted. I actually got the master bedroom just like I said! Why, you must be wondering, why did I chose the master bedroom? Because it's _freakin'_ huge! And I instantly fell in love with the balcony. It's my favorite thing in the whole bedroom, besides the space. Nudge came to see my (Mine! I'll never stop saying it because I just love, _love_, my room!) room and her jaw dropped. No, really. Her mouth was a perfect O.

She instantly yelled without turning her back to me, "I want this room! Ella! Look at Max's room! LOOK! COME HERE, QUICK!"

"What? OMG! OMG! MAX! No fair! I want this too!" Ella, too, yelled in jealously.

"No. This is my room. Finders, keepers. Here, take this." I gave them both two spray paints, pink and orange.

"What the heck are we gonna do with these?" Nudge asked, taking the orange bottle.

"No duh. Spray paint your name on the door of your room so we can't get mixed up. I don't want anyone taking my room. This is mine!" I waved my arms around me, clearly emphasizing 'mine'.

"Oh. OH! I get it! 'Kay! You're such a genius, Max!" Ella grabbed Nudge's arm as they exited my room.

I began spray painting my door. Black and gray, two of my favorite colors. MAX, written in gray paint, then drew vines all around it while using black paint. I'm so proud with my work.

"Wow, Max! Yours look awesome. It suits you! I mean, like, just seeing this, it yours. Like, "No Trespassing" or "DO NOT ENTER" or―" I slapped my hand into Nudge's mouth before my ears fell off.

"Hey guys," Ella said, while holding up her hair in front of the hall mirror we just put up. "I almost forgot. I need a haircut. My hair's getting longer."

Oh, crap. Did she just say haircut? Does that mean we have to go to the mall? _Oh, no..._

* * *

"Just relax, Max... It's only a mall. We all need a haircut nowadays. You know you need one." Ella and Nudge said, while comforting me. _No, I don't. I don't need a lame haircut. I'm fine with my hair. I don't care if I can almost sit in it! You can't make me! _

"And... Be happy because you don't have those boys stalkers you used to have back in New York." Nudge added, while jumping in joy. She's right. I don't have any stalkers stalking me right now. You must be wondering why I have stalkers, huh? Well, back in New York, I was the most popular girl in my high school. I was only sophomore then. I didn't found out about them till my junior year.

Nudge, Ella and I were in the mall buying new clothes and CDs. We we're about to go inside Hollister when I notice this guy wearing sunglasses and a New York Yankees baseball cap. I asked to myself, _Who wears sunglasses on winter season?_ Then, as we we're leaving the store, I noticed him again. He was talking to his phone and when I turned around to look at him, he literally jumped 2 feet in the air. He immediately covered his face with his left hand, as if wishing I won't see him. _Yeah, right. As if I hadn't noticed him yet._ I told Nudge and Ella about him and of course they recognized him easily. He was our QB in our highschool football team. I mean, THE whole football team was stalking me! Jack Daniels, of all people!

OK, you people sitting there, reading this, especially girls, you must be "OMG! He's stalking me!" or "WTF? He's following me!". Well, I wasn't like that. I was literally sweating myself. I mean, only celebrities get stalkers, right? But why in the hell do I have one? And it's more than one stalker! I was freaking out. I quickened my pace just to see him quickened his face too! _SHIT!_ By then, my brain shut down. I can't think of a plan to get away from him. Ella and Nudge must have seen my expression because they were dragging me to a beauty salon. I didn't even know they dragged me there!

"You want a makeover, Max? That guy won't notice you after the makeover." Nudge suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Hurry up!" How can I not say no? I was desperate to be left alone by that guy! And my brain, was gone. Poof. Na-da. It was scary I tell you.

* * *

Back in reality...

After the haircut-slash-makeover (according to Nudge), I let myself look in the mirror. I saw the most hideous face I have ever seen in my whole entire life! My ex-long light brown hair with sun streaks now have pink highlights and it's now layered short down my throat. _What the H-E-double hockey sticks?_ I look like Avril Lavigne except for the short hair! It's not like I have any, you know, _abomination _for her. I mean, I look like a punk-goth-wanna-be-emo! And I'm not punk! Or emo! And that's just the hair! And when they mean _makeover_, they will really make you _over_. It's horrible! My brown eyes and cheekbones are more define, my eyelashes are longer, and I had eyeshadows! Purple! And also eyeliner! Thick, _thick_, eyeliner. Also, they added blush, foundation, and... lip gloss?! Pink?! I was ready to blow up for two BIG reasons:

1. I hate makeovers, especially when they make me look like Avril Lavigne... and;

2. I'm starting to sound like Nudge! ARGH!!

"MAX! Oh my gosh! You look like a supermodel!" _A supermodel? Hell, no!_ "Love the highlights! Don't you? I mean, you're last makeover was, like, last year. You look the same but with shorter hair and pink highlights. Oh! You look like Avril Lavigne!" _Oh, they're gonna be sorry they ever made me have this stupid makeover!_

"I'm going to kill you, you two!" I shouted so loud that it startled the customers of the salon. Heads began to turn and I blushed tomato red. It's the most humiliating day of my life! Ahh!!!

* * *

**So? Thumbs up, or thumbs down? Should I continue to write more chapters? Do I need any changes or improving? Reviews, people! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed that I should still update! Well, here's the next chapter! For those who didn't get the whole stalker thing, it just came to my head when I was writing the story. Just, consider it as an addition, like butter on a pancake. Like sequins on a dress. Why do people even where sequined dresses? I mean, they blind you when they catch the light. Sheesh! Anyways, here's the story and sorry if I updated too late! (GROUNDED!)  
**

**Iggy****: Aya, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: What? I don't remember ever forgetting something.**

**Iggy: Ehem. Not owning Maximum Ride? Does that ringing a bell?**

**Me: Oh. Disclaimer. Well... DO IT! I SAID DO IT! YOU ARE MY SLAVE NOW! DO IT!**

**Iggy: (slaps forehead) Oh, no... I shouldn't have come to your house...**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Fang POV**

"Come on, Fang! Wake up! It's already 10 AM! Wake up, sleepyhead!" Angel shouted while punching my back with her small fists. Somehow, her punches _hurt!_

"Wha... Angel, leave me alone. We don't have school today so I can sleep, snore, and drool whenever I want." I said, my voice muffling as I shove my pillow to my face.

"I know... But don't you wanna meet the new neighbors? The Smiths sold the house across from ours! And the new neighbors just moved in today! C'mon! Get up! Don't make me call Gazzy!" I didn't hear the first part, but the Gazzy part, I got up so fast I got dizzy. _Headrush._

"I'm UP! There, happy?" Believe me, you don't want the Gasman in a room, especially a room without windows, stuck with you after eating a humongous bowl of chili. His nickname says it all.

"At least change your clothes. You're still in your jammies." I looked at her. It's just across the street, not the church! Kids...

"OK, OK! I'll go. But if I catch you sleeping again, I'll definitely call Gazzy. You got excused last time, you'll never get a second chance! We're having toasts, eggs, and bacon for breakfast, BTW." She said, her blonde curls bouncing as she close the door. She's only six, but she's starting to sound like a sixteen-year-old! I should have known Disney movies rots and abducts children's brains. _BTW? What the heck?_

I put on a black long-sleeved polo shirt, rolled up the sleeves up to my elbows and opened the top two buttons so I can breathe. I pulled on my favorite ripped Levis jeans and shoved my callused feet inside my black Converse. Black too much? You might be thinking. No, I'm not emo, I just like black. When I went downstairs after brushing my perfectly white teeth, my brothers are also awake and dressed. Possibly Angel's fault.

"I see you were forced to Fang, huh?" Iggy said. His real name is Jeffrey and he is my stepbrother. His twin is Gazzy. They are both pyromaniacs. He has pale strawberry blonde hair, pale skin and pale blue eyes. Gazzy is much the same except his hair is more blonde than Iggy's. And we're complete opposites. They're the White Knights and I'm the Dark Knight. I have dark hair, olive skin and dark eyes. Kinda like Ying and Yang, Ping and Pong.

"I really don't care waking up this early." _Early? You call this early? _" As long as I can eat more of this fabulous bacon, I'm happy. Are you gonna eat yours, Fang? Can I have it?" Gazzy didn't actually said it that way. He was eating his words, just like the bacon inside his mouth. His mouth was so full, it sounded like he was drunk.

"No." Yeah, like I'm gonna give him my bacon. Like that's ever gonna happen. Like**―**

I was cut off when Angel came to the room screaming, "They are not home! Well, except for their Mom, she's there. But her kids are not home! What am I gonna do? I want to meet them! She said they went to the mall. Let's go to the mall!" She started pacing around the room, looking like a lawyer asking the witness during a trial. It's creepy. She acts more than twice her age.

"Won't that be, like, we're stalking them? Can we just wait? Besides, it's still 11. And I'm still hungry." The last par, GAzzy moaned. I pushed my plate to him and he glowed like a firefly.

"Ange, let's juts wait. You've got Total as your company." Iggy said, while shoving toast on his mouth. The strawbelly jelly was dripping out of his mouth and down to his chin. Now he looks like a vampire after his lunch with blood still dripping down his chin.

"No! Don't you want to meet them? She said she has 3 daughters. She also have a boy in college. Don't you wanna, you know, like get to know them? I know I**―**"

She was cut off by Iggy, spitting his chewed toast to Gazzy's plate when she said 'daughters'. Gazzy glared.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back it up, sis. Three daughters? Are you serious? Wait. You're always serious. Three!? How old are they? Are they hot? Are they beautiful? Are they**―**" I put my hand to Iggy's mouth before he explodes in hullabaloo. (That's a funny word. Hullabaloo.) Let me put it this way. Iggy is a sexist pig. Translation: He likes GIRLS. A lot. He flirts with them at school, everyday.

"Yes, yes, and yes! C'mon! Let's go!" Angel exclaimed while pulling at my sleeves.

"Do we have to? Besides, they _are_ only girls. There are tons of them around here. What's so special meeting three girls? They may be like five-year-olds. Or, maybe... babies!" Unlike Iggy, Gazzy is Iggy's opposite if talking about girls.

"Gazzy. If they are babies, how can they drive themselves to the mall? And**―"**

"Don't call them 'only girls'! It's about time we get to meet new girls!" Then Iggy begged to Angel, "Please tell me they're teenagers. _Please_."

"Yes, they are! Now, c'mon! I want to see what they look like!"

"Oh, for God's sake! Do we have to? I'm still hungry! Iggy spoiled my bacon! You're gonna pay Iggy!" Gazzy suddenly grabbed Iggy's front shirt and even though Iggy is an inch taller than him, Iggy looked scared. I grabbed Gazzy's hands before he could choke him.

"Enough." See? I'm such a talker. I'm the complete antagonist in this family. I rarely talk. They call me the Emotionless Brick Wall. I say about an average of 20 words a day. And if I talk more than 20 words, my family consider it an achievement. Something to be celebrated. Something to be rewarded. Something**―**

"C'MON!! I WANNA SEE THEM NOW!!" Angel's voice shook the house. No, it's more like she started an earthquake.

* * *

DingDong. DingDong. _Dingdingdingding_Dong. Before Angel can press the bell _again, _I grabbed her hand.

"Stop. You're gonna scare them." I said calmly.

"OK."

The door opened and we saw a woman in her 30s with dark hair, brown eyes and olive skin. She looks like Hispanic. _So, this must be the Mom. _I thought.

"Oh, hi! C'mon in! I'm sorry my daughters aren't here for you to meet. They went to the mall to have haircuts and will be back in an hour or so. Help yourself!" She offered Hershey's Kisses with Almonds to us. We took a few. Except for Gazzy, he took a mouthful.

"I'm Valencia Martinez, and you must be Anne's children, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Wait. How did you know we're her kids?" Gazzy answered while his mouth is full of chocolates.

She laughed. "Anne's one of my colleagues. We both graduated in Brown University."

"Oh. I'm Fang, this is Iggy, Gazzy and that's Angel." I pointed at Angel because she was staring at the family pictures that are hanged in the walls. Mom's car parked in Dr. M's driveway just as I finished introducing ourselves.

"How did Mom know we're here?" I asked Iggy.

"I called her. I told her we are visiting the new neighbors."

I nodded. Then Angel said, "Mom's here." To me she said, "Do we really have to go to Grandpa's dinner party? It's boring. All we ever do is talk to Grandpa with our silly, I've-been-good-so-Santa-is-going-to-give-me-presents-on-Christmas-Day kinda voice. And I'm _not_ going to wear _that_ dress again. It's hot and itchy!"

"Yes. That's why she's coming to pick us up."

The doorbell rang and Mom was invited in. I didn't expect Mom and Dr. M to be that _close._ They hugged, exchanged air kisses (who does air kisses?) and giggled like they are 14-year-olds when the whole highschool football team passed them. Ugh. _Girls._

"Oh, Valencia! It's been, what, 10 years since we've seen each other!"

"Anne! Still looking fantastic everyday, huh?"

Argh! I think I'm gonna blow up if I hear another one of those grown-up lady talks! When all of the laughter dispersed, Mom said, "Have you met my children?" Is she dumb? Why did we even go here if we haven't introduced ourselves? Didn't I just did that, like, 10 minutes ago? "This is Nicholas, he's seventeen," She pointed at me. "This is Jeffrey and Zephyr, also seventeen," She pointed at the twins. "And here's my little Angel." She hugged Angel and kissed her cheek. Angel tried to look angelic eventhough inside her she's screaming and hoping to God we don't go to the dinner party. Well, same here. "Well, Valencia, I would love to stay and chat but we have to go. We still need to attend my father's dinner party," Mom pushed us out of the front door. "Come on. Let's go. See you tomorrow, Valencia!" She waved to Dr. M while still pushing us out of the doorway.

"See you, Anne! Have a good night!"

We left Dr. M's house and went inside Mom's gray Nissan Quest. _Why do we need to go inside this car when our house is only across the street? _I thought, bitterly. Just as we are about to leave the driveway, a black Audi A5 entered and opened the garage. Mom waved at the car and a black girl waved back. But I managed to steal a glimpse of who was driving the car. A girl my age. With short chesnut brown hair with pink and blonde highlights. And her startling creamy brown eyes flashed at me for a second. I wanted to see more but Mom reversed the car out of their driveway and the garage door closed right away.

* * *

**FINALLY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED IN ... uhhh ... in a week or so? Got any juicy ideas for the next chapter? Reviews, people! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes! Thanks for the reviews! Anyways, this chapter might be short, but I will make the next chapter longer. Promise!**

**Me: IGGY!**

**Iggy: ... What?**

**Me: C'mere. I wanna give you something ..**

**Iggy: What? (shouts happily)**

**Me: This.**

**Iggy: A paper? (turns paper over) What am I gonna with this? Read the disclaimer? Ha!  
**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Iggy: Fine. But I want 5 double bacon cheeseburgers for dinner. And 2 large fries. And a strawberry smoothie.**

**Iggy: Aya here, doesn't own the Maximum Ride series, for if she did, she would have made Fang, (To me: I'm not reading this! Me: Do it!) her Prince, cough, Charming, cough. Ugh..**

**Me: Here's the story! (To Iggy: Good job! Iggy: I can't believe you made me say that awful sentence.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

Do you know what I hate more than makeovers? Someone waking me up at six AM when I went to sleep at two AM last night!! I've only had four hours of sleep! And that's only half of the required hours of sleep for teenagers! Stupid Nudge and her too happy movies!

"Five more hours..." I mumbled, my voice muffling as I rolled to my stomach. I also clutched a pillow to my head and covered my ears in case the person waking me up might shout to my oversensitive eardrums.

"No Max! Wake up! I'm gonna get Akila!" Akila is our white Alaskan Malamute that we got from Alaska. Actually, Mom got transported there to work for a year. But that was like when I was 10. Akila was a skinny puppy when we saw her, so we decided to adopt her. And now here she is! Big, with pearly white fur, and killer teeth. She also has a booming bark. It's like experiencing a magnitude 8 earthquakes and accompanied with lots of aftershocks.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" I yelled, then sitting right up just to see Nudge and Ella grinning. How can they grin and wake up at six when we went to sleep at two? How can they be wide awake? And why are they dressed? Why do they have make-up on?

"What do you want?" I growled. "I'm giving you a miutes to tell m before I fall asleep. Go." I closed my eyes, completely ignoring what they are saying. I'm already snoring when they fnished talking. Then someone slapped me in the face. Then another one. Really? Twice?

"Oww! That hurt!" I'm holding my cheeks because they might fall off.

"You're not listening! In fact, you fell asleep! C'mon. Help me, Ella! Let's carry her to my room. Wow! You're heavy! What have you been eating? Rocks?" They both grabbed my feet and pulled until I fell to the carpeted floor. I know it must have hurt becuase I felt my body vibrate and heard a loud BAM! I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep. I did, then they started dragging me outside my room and into Nudge's room. When we got there, they let go of my feet and I heard one of them close the door and the other opened a faucet.

"Oh, Max... Wakie, wakie..." I opened one eye just to see Ella holding a tall glass of cold water. How did I know it was cold? The glass was sweating. Condensating.

"You wouldn't..." I now sat up and opened my eyes wider.

"I would, but now that you're awake, I wouldn't. You won't get a second chance." Ella went back to her bathroom and threw the water down the sink.

"What do you want from me? It's...," I looked at the hot pink alarm clock in the nightstand. "Still 8 in the morning. Beside, we went to sleep, like, 2 AM." Wow. It took 2 hours for them to talk then drag me here? And I've said that whole 'slept at 2 AM', how many times? Three? Sigh.

"I know... But remember when we made our last video? We told our viewera that we would be back in a week to upload the new video and we still haven't started it! What would our viewers say? Our last video was, like, uploaded last Thursday!" Nudge babbled on while I made the Math. Pshh. I'm bad at Math! Anyway, Nudge is right. We have to start the video. I forgot to tell you. We have an account on YouTube and we make videos of us singing and dancing to songs. Songs from this era. (I do the singing part, not the dancing) Apparently, our videos are like hits. Like, we have a million views every video we make. And viewers love it. And they want more. We have these two viewers who really like our videos. They are, like, our own roadies. Their usernames are: EmotionlessBrickWall and Sexist_Pig. I know, their usernames sounds icky. They are our biggest fans!

"So, what's the song?" I asked them. I realized I interrupted Nudge and all her babbling. Good.

Ella and Nudge looked at each other. This can't be good. "Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus!" They shouted simultaneously then started jumping up and down.

WTF? NOOOOOO!!!

* * *

**FINALLY! I updated earlier than I expected. I might be able to update the next chapter this Saturday or Sunday. Give me reviews and ideas for the next chappie! See ya! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I updated so late again! Homeworks come and go for me! Anyways, I've been thinking of renaming the title of the story. You guys pick. I haven't come up with anything, so maybe you guys can suggest! Here's the story!**

**Iggy: AYA! YOU'RE BACK!**

**Me: You've been in my house ever since I started this story. It's not like I ever left.**

**Iggy: I know. I was hoping you would jump up and down in happiness. I guess I was wrong.**

**Me: Aww. You care about my happiness? (bats eyelashes)  
**

**Iggy: No. And please add more of me in there. Last chapter, I was, like, an orphaned Scottish terrier that nobody cares. Like a wilting tree in the middle of nowhere. Like-  
**

**Me: Fine! Sheesh. You're getting more dramatic everyday. What's gotten in to you? **

**Iggy: Nothing. I'm craving bacon. BTW, buy more bacon. You're out of stock. And Aya doesn't own MR Series.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Fang POV**

One thing I really like the most, aside from wearing black, are these three cute girls singing and dancing on Youtube. It's not what you think. Get your mind off the gutter! I'm not a pervert. Only Iggy deserve the right to be one! Anyhoo, Iggy and I have been watching these girls' videos and we fell in love. Not with the girls, but their voices. They can really dance and sing. The first time I saw them, I was shocked why they aren't in Hollywood. I mean, they sing better than Beyonce, Mariah Carey, and Britney Spears combined!

Their username is MaxEllaNudge:). Iggy and I are their biggest fans. I really hate to admit this, but Iggy made our usernames. I'm still embarassed by it because the username he made me totally describes ME! Fine, if you really want to know, it's EmotionlessBrickWall. Ugh. It _does_ fit me perfectly. I rarely show any emotions. I'm like a brick wall. Iggy's username is Sexist_Pig. Actually, it's supposed to be Bomb_Expert17, but he preferred the other one. He thinks it might _capture_ girls eyes. Pshh. It never works.

Anyways, back to the girls. On their last video, they said they would make another video and will upload it in a week. And the day is today. Iggy and I literally can't keep our faces out of our laptops. Besides, I think I have a crush on one of them. _Max... _She's the one with the soft brown hair with blonde highlights. She's H-O-T and S-I-N-G-L-E!

(And this is why I don't show my feelings in public! I will make a total fool of myself. Like one of them mannequins wearing lingerie and standing in a glass cage. I know. They're inanimate. Just stick with my metaphor!)

Unfortunately, Max lives in New York City, New York. And I'm in Virginia Beach, Virginia. That's approximately 435 miles away. She will never know about my infatuation for her, and our love won't bloom like a rose in spring!

(SHIT! I did it again! This is why I rarely talk. I say stupid things. They just come out of nowhere. Like I just ate a dictionary and started puking out words.)

Iggy came to my room. No, more like, he burst into my room and almost ripped my door off the wall.

"You'll never ever, ever, EVER, guess what Mom just said." Iggy said, breathless. It's like he ran a marathon.

"Green, one-eyed aliens are coming to Earth and they are going to kidnap all hookers and strippers in the whole wide world and abduct Osama Bin Laden to stop all criminal and terrorist attacks and surrender himself to the public?" I answered, randomly. Not even bothering looking at him when I said the very _amusing_ speech I have ever said because my bloodshot eyes are glued to my laptop screen. I mentioned bloodshot, right? I've been up since my alarm clock struck 12 AM.

"No," Iggy replied, a little bit startled because it's the longest sentence I've ever said. "But I wish that would never happen. Anyway, Mom said we are going to Dr. M's house for a lunch party and to get to her daughters. You know we haven't met them, right? I bet they're hot. Like Ella, or Max, or Nudge." Now his voice is rising in excitement.

"Why?" I asked, now turning to him. He looked ridiculous. In his white jammies, and white v-neck shirt, he looks like a three-scoop vanilla ice cream cone with strawberry syrup on top. He's _so _pale!

"Why? WHY?! Because we are going to meet them! Now, stand up, blink, breathe because it looks like you are going to faint any second now." He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me.

"No, I won't."

"Whatever. It looks like you will. C'mon."

* * *

Anne looked captivated. Iggy and Angel are on cloud nine because it looks like they're trying hard not to strip down naked then run around the street shouting, "WE'RE GONNA MEET THEM!". I meant Iggy, not Angel. Gazzy looked like he's about to bend someone's ear. And behold, I tried to look calm. At least I tried. A HUGE part of me said, _Run back home and lock yourself in your room and wait till the video is uploaded!!_. A small part of me said, _Greet the neighbors politely and be done with it_. You know what I followed? The small part! I hate it when my conscience is right! Argh!

The door opened and again, we're inside Dr. M's house. But this time I can hear, faintly, "Party In The U.S.A" by Miley Cyrus blaring out of speakers but stifled by sound-proofed walls. _So they are here, _I thought.

"Anne! It's good to see you again!"

"Valencia! Oh, I hope your daughters are here for us to meet." Is she deaf? Can't she hear the music upstairs?

"Yes, they are. They are making a video or something, so let me just call them down." _And by call them down you mean shout, right? _Wow. They are making videos, too. Cool.

"Max! Ella! Nudge!" WTF? Did she just say what I think she just said? Catch me, I might faint. What if it was them? Or maybe not. Maybe they have the same names as them. Maybe-

"Dude," Iggy said. "You look like you're freaking out. It's not like it's Them. Maybe they have the same names as Them." As if that will comfort me. Then, we heard giggles and a loud sigh. A girl emerged. She has short chestnut brown hair with sun streaks and pink highlights. She has a black and white striped shirt topped off with a gray Hollister shirt embraced all around her upper body. Down below, a black plaid skirt by Abercrombie and Fitch covered her bottom and stopped 1 inch above mid-thighs. Fishnet tights wrapped her legs and below-the-knee black leather boots cloaked her feet.

Iggy is right. I'm freaking out because it's HER! Max!!!

"Shit," Iggy whispered to me, so low that only I could hear. "It's her. It's really her."

"Ugh," Max said while rubbing her eyes with the back of her right hand. "What now?" She yawned. Apparently, when she raised her hands to stretch, I saw a glimpse of her tanned smooth stomach with abs. My mind raced in elation. It's really her!

"Max," Dr. M said. "These are our neighbors. This is Anne, my colleague, her daughter Angel and sons Zephyr, Jeffrey, and Nicholas." I didn't mind that I hated my name because I'm busy staring at Max with interest. God, she's _so _hot!

"Hi. I'm Maximum Ride. Nice to meet you." Actually, she said this while yawning again.

"Max, where's Ella and Nudge?"

"They're upstairs, putting on make-up. Ugh. Mom, can I sleep? I'm really tired. I've only had 4 hours of sleep. Please?"

"OK. But come down for lunch."

Max smiled. She kissed Dr. M in her cheek and said, "Thanks." She turned her face upstairs and yelled, "Ella! Nudge! Get your fashion-sense-butts down here! The neighbors are here!" Wow, she's every man's dream. _STOP! _I said to myself. _You're sounding like a guy who's never been to a stripper club and it's his first time to see girls strip down naked then yelling, "WOO! YEAH BABY!" _

(That was a very disturbing metaphor. It's the result of living with a boy who's only goal in life is to marry a stripper.)

"Come on." Dr. M said. "I'll show you around the house."

* * *

For a family with only four members, excluding the dad, they make the house seem like a mansion. I mean, it's approximately the same size as our house, but for me, it looks so spacious.

To tell you the truth, I was glad to see the ex-neighbors move because their daughters really got in my nerves. And they were twins! They are like my very own stalkers, a gift from Hell, from yours truly, Lucifer! They are a bit good-looking and blonde but they have a downside. They are so stupid that they think that Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus are two different persons. And that's coming from a guy who rarely talks, loves black, Taylor Lautner-and-Harry Potter look-alike, never shows his true feelings, and rocks at playing the electric guitar. That's right, _moi_.

I didn't get to see Max for the rest of the day. She didn't even came down for lunch. Is she's _that_ tired? Max's sisters were pretty cool. And they are pretty, too. Nudge, 15, has cappuccino-colored skin and she can't stop talking. At first she will talk about why chihuahuas can't stop shaking, then it shifts to Kanye West humiliating Taylor Swift! Ella, 16, she is Dr. M's exact clone. She's quiet and Iggy can't stop looking at her.

When we left, I swear I could hear snoring coming from Max's room. You know, the one with the balcony. When Dr. M showed us upstairs, we even need to whisper because Max is sleeping. She pointed at Max's door and described us her room. I wanted to go in, but, of course it would be rude to invade someone's bedroom. Max's snore is not like a snore coming from a 300-pound overweight guy who just ate 10-pounds of fat from McDonalds and slept while chewing his french fries. Her snore is more like a baby snore. Like from a kid who spent her whole day playing in the playground. _That_ snore.

_Looks like I'll just see the amazing Max tomorrow, then. And maybe get to know her._

I spent the rest of the day thinking about Max, daydreaming about Max, drooling over a picture of Max Dr. M gave me (don't ask me how), and even imagining Max as my girlfriend. Sheesh.

I slept, not knowing that one of my rare grins was plastered to my face.

* * *

**Phew! Two hours of typing finally paid off! **

**Me: There. I'm finished with the chapter and I added more of you.**

**Iggy: Do you really have to make me a bit perverted? Because I don't see that as a compliment.**

**Me: Well, at least you're here.**

**Iggy: What are we having dinner? I'm hungry...**

**Me: (slaps Iggy in the forehead) Could you take your mind off food for a minute? I need reviews here!**

**Iggy: Fine! REVIEWS PEOPLE or I don't get to eat! Don't you know what that could do to a bird kid's life? Death!**

**Me: Iggy's right. Reviews. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: From now on, I'll be updating a new chapter every Sunday or Saturday. To answer your questions about Iggy, he's not blind in this story. We don't want him blind now, do we? We want him to see the world that it's beautiful and colorful. Anyways, here's the chapter, for those of you itching in anticipation. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV**

Highschool. Or is Alcatraz the right word?

Thank God I'm a senior now. At least this year, I get to graduate and leave this pain-in-the-butt jungle that holds nothing like the animals in the Amazon rainforest but instead, over-disciplined teachers, huge metal lockers, steriods-taking jocks, plastic-surgery-addict cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks and all of the kinds of cliques you can think of!

Anyhoo, I started my first day of school with my stomach growling so loud that my sisters heard it and woke me up. Violently. Lots of screaming and slapping. I forgot I didn't have lunch and dinner yesterday. So, Mom prepared me the biggest breakfast buffet I've ever had. Hey, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It's where you get your Energizer-Bunny energy. If you're like one of those Tara Reid-slash-Paris Hilton-slash-Courtney Love-wannabes, one advice: EAT!!!!

After I ate, I showered. Yes, I shower every morning. I don't shower at night, it makes me do things a dog would do. (Not the licking part or even the tail-chasing part. The scratching part is what I meant.) One thing I do when I shower: I sing. My mom and my sisters know I can sing. Well, no duh. If you've ever seen my videos, then you would know. I sing random songs. I sing any kind of songs. Sometimes, I hum a random tune and when I recognize it, the lyrics just burst out of my mouth. I'm like my family's personal radio station. Today, I sang "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

_

* * *

_

I went out of my bathroom (all of the rooms in this house has their own bathroom) and put on a navy blue and white striped sweater. I pulled on my dark purple skinny jeans and shoved my feet in my dark blue Converse high tops that have an eagle holding a banner that said "Freedom" on both of the shoes. (**A/N: I have those! My favorite!**) I sat down in front of my mirror and turned on the blow dryer. I don't like my hair wet. Like I said, it makes me do stupid things that only a dog would do. I always seem to forget hat I now have short hair because when I combed my hait for the last time, I panicked. "Where's my hair? OMG!". Then I remembered.

I looked at my reflections in the mirror. I rarely wear make-up except when we are doing videos or attending "special" occasions. I grabbed my eyeliner and drew just a fine line, not too much. Other than that, I picked up my cherry ChapStick and began rubbing it on my lips. Just for protection from the cold, becuase it's already autumn, I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on while holding my worn brown sling bag, and got out of my room, ready for my first day of school.

_

* * *

_

While driving my black Audi A5 to school, Ella and Nudge can't stop babbling ever since we left home about our first day of school. I just sat there, nodding my head when they are right, shook my head if they are wrong, and shrug when I don't know the answer.

"My palms are sweaty. Why is it getting hot in here?" asked Nudge while wiping sweat out of her forehead. _Oh I hope she wore waterproof makeup_, I thought.

I replied. "No, Nudge. It's not hot in here. Or at least not _that_ hot. You're nervous. Ever heard of that?"

Nudge is never nervous. She's like one of those Energizer bunnies-Winnie the Pooh crossovers. She never, and I mean _never_, ever lose energy.

"Don't worry. They are going to like you. Besides, there's nothing to be nervous about. It's our first day of school. Be happy. Where's the Nudge Channel, huh?" I'll tell you where the Nudge Channel went, it never left! Ella is really good at comforting people. Me? Thumbs-down. Not really a supportive kind of person.

When we got to school, I saw an empty parking lot near the front entrance of the school. I was about to park when suddenly this black Chevy Malibu came to steal my spot! I rolled down my window and yelled, "Hey, jackass! I was here first! Move over! Out!", followed by my loud honking of the horn. The car then backed outand found a nearby parking space 3 cars left of us. I was so mad, I could feel steam coming out of my ears and nose and just about to kill anyone who get in my way!

"Max! MAX!! Relax! It's just a parking space. There's a lot of them around the school." I love how my sisters get me so much. But this comfort talk didn't really comforted me, it more like, made me even madder.

"Oh, really?" My voice was mixed with poison and sarcasm. "Well then. Would you like it if I parked _way _over there," I pointed at the back without ever breaking my eye contact with Nudge. "And start walking 200 feet just to get here?" Nudge shook her head. "Good. You wouldn't like it anyway." Just then, a short red head came running towards me with those really high heels. Who can run in those killer shoes? God.

"What's your problem? That was _our_ parking space," Freckles really emphasized the "our" part for me to understand. I'm not that stupid. "I've had that space ever since freshman year. How dare you?" Then, three biys went behind her, as if to back her up. I eyed them carefully, my mesmerizing eyes full of annoyance and coldness. Each of the boys seem to shudder to the bone, wishing they were anywhere but here.

I smiled sweetly to RedHead. I know that Ella and Nudge know that it is not a nice smile. It's an evil smile that said "Get your freaking butt out of my face before I crush every bone in your body and your sweet dreams".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal it," I said, while dramatically putting my hand on my heart. "You can have it back, of course." I smiled wider. I could tell she's scared, along with her scaredy cats. I leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "Over my freaking _dead_ body." I held my hand out, to compromise.

Midget took it. She smiled back. Her hand is so small, I could squeeze it no sweat. As if reading my mind, she started squeezing my hand. Or, let's say, _tried to_. I can't even feel it. _Give me a break, Carrottop!_ I could tell she is really trying because beads of sweat began breaking out of her freckled pale forehea. I squeezed back, hard. She yelped softly. I leaned closer, again, in her ear. "Don't mess with me, Red, if you know what you're doing." I let go and turned away. Then I heard a banging noise. She's kicking my car! My car! My precious little baby! I'm really going to kill her!

"MAX!!!! Don't! Please, we don't want you to get a detention on your first day. And we don't want to see you in Juvy!" exclaimed, simultaneously, Nudge and Ella. They have their arms all around me so I won't turn around and grab Midget' neck and strangle her to death. Argh!! _You may have been saved by my sister but you will never have a second chance!! _I shouted mentally.

OK, Max. Deep breaths... Inhale... 1... 2... 3... Exhale... Inhale... 1... 2... 3... Exhale... Inhale... 1... 2... 3... Exhale...

Highschool is really a pain in the "arse"! And that's British!

* * *

"Miss Ride, Misses Martinez, the principal will see you now." The secretary gave us a triumphant smile and winked. We are now in the office to get our schedules. The bell rang 10 minutes ago. Now we are late in our first day of school because the principal wants to talk to us. Stupid school. Also, I hate it when they call me "Miss Ride". So girly. Ugh,

"Come in! Ah, welcome! You must be Maxine Ride. I'm Thomas Johnson. So, how are you liking the school?" The principal isn't the same principal I was expecting. He's so good looking. Like Orlando Bloom-Leonardo DiCaprio-crossover. _Must be in hi late twenties_, I thought. I smiled. But the incident that morning never left my mind. I pushed it away as I took the principal's outstretched hand and shook it.

"Hi. And it's Max, not Maxine."

"OK. Here are your schedules. If you have any problems in finding your rooms and classes, here's a map. I'm sorry that you are now late for your first day of school. I hope you like it here." Gosh, he has nice pearly whites and a dazzling smile. Whoa! The principal is _way_ out of my league. I smiled back.

As we turned to go, I asked. "Um, sir? Can I show my sisters where their classe are? They have the tendency to get lost."

"Sure. Here's a pass. If your professors ask why you are late, tell them you were in my office."

"Thanks." I smiled again then tirned to go. To Ella and Nudge, I said, "Ugh. So much smiling. I feel like the Joker."

For the rest of the walk, Ella and Nudge were quiet. Weird. They are never silent like this. I looked at tham and saw that they were distant. Either they are imagining, daydreaming or thinking. "GUYS!" I waved my hand in front of their faces. Nothing. Not even a blink. I whispered in their ears, "Taylor Lautner is shedding off his shirt and he's sweating like a pig."

"Who? What? Where? Really? OMFG! He's coming!" They shouted, cheerily and simultaneously.

"No. Now stop drooling. You are now officially late. I can't believe you would look at the principal that way. He's twice as old as you are. C'mon, I'll show you to your classes." I said, both of my hands on hips.

"OK, but what about you? Won't you be late?" asked Ella.

"Let's just say I want to skip homeroom, shall we?"

Highschool is really getting in my nerves! AHH!! Let's hope my first day will turn out OK. Please God!

* * *

**A/N: F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! I finished the fifth chapter and on its way to sixth chapter! :)) RnR! I desperately need reviews. I really do. And Iggy is sick, that's why he wasn't here to say the disclaimer. :) Love it please! (kneeling and pleading again).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! I totally can't wait to see "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief" The Movie on Feb. 12! But everybody says that it would premiere on Presidents' Day. Is it true? Because I can't wait that long! Plus, I'm totally obsessed on the series right now and the guy playing Percy Jackson is totally hot! H-O-T! HOT!!! Anyways, thank you guys for reviewing and I totally appreciate it, but I want more! But, as a little early Valentine's gift, here's the chapter on Fnickles POV...**

**Iggy: What have you been eating? I haven't seen you like this ever since you read Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment for the very first time!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I just... y'know... TOTALLY LOVE THE SERIES!!! And I can't calm myself down until I get to read the whole series!**

**Iggy: (sighs heavily) You've been saying 'totally' for, I don't know, 100 times... When will you ever stop?**

**Me: I can't! I won't! And never will! I _need _to read the WHOLE series! (jumps up and down in desperation) Wait, how do you what I felt when I read the first book of The MR Series?**

**Iggy: Well, duh. I've always been in your house, your mind, your _imagination_ for the entire time. DUH!!!**

**Me: AAAAHHHH!!! I totally can't stand this!!! I totally need to read the whole series!! AAAAHHHH!!!**

**Iggy: (sighs heavily, _again_) WILL YOU STOP!?! I'm trying to watch American Idol here? Ugh. (turns head to the TV) Bikini Boy? Seriously? These people should be ashamed of themselves!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Fnickles POV (Fang)**

I was dreaming... And dreaming well...

_I'm in the middle of the gymnasium. Alone. I looked around, and saw that the whole gymnasium was decorated in colorful decorations that screams, "PROM". _

_What the hell am I doing in here? I happened to see what I'm wearing, can you guess what?_

_TUXEDO._

_You know, the one guys wear on weddings, graduation, PROMS. Why am I wearing this anyway?_

_Just then, this girl in a little black dress is walking towards me. Falling just mid-thigh, the shiny satin dress is strapless, with a wide inset waist that perfectly embraced the girl's curves._

_Guess who the girl is?_

_If you guessed Paris Hilton, no. Taylor Swift? Heck, no. Maximum Ride? YES! YES!! YES!!!  
_

_"I guess we're alone now, huh?" said Max, her voice husky and a bit flirty._

_"Wanna dance?" I put both of my hands on her waist, and her arms circled my neck. And we danced without the music. _

_I was clearly enjoying every minute of it. I grinned at Max and stared at her very soul. We stopped. I looked down at her and moved closer. And closer. And closer, until I was close enough to touch her cheek._

_"Fang..." She murmured. She closed her eyes and tilted her head._

_"Max..." I leaned closer and closed my eyes, too. Only millimeters apart. I pressed my lips into hers and-_

RIIINNNGGG!!!

"Stupid alarm clock! Five more minutes!" I shouted as I threw my alarm clock across the room. Have you woke up with the sound of a crappy alarm clock ringing in the air? Oh, I guess you have.

Why do good dreams always start at the very last minute? I mean, I was _this_ close to kissing Max! Fuck!

Anyways, I do _not _want to go to school today. Most Americans do, right? I mean, just yesterday, I met the girl of my dreams and now, I'm meeting the girl of my nightmares.

I haven't told you about Lissa, have I? Lissa is my stuck-up redhead girlfriend. No, correction: _ex_-girlfriend. Well, in my mind she is. We haven't officially broke up yet. But now, I'm beginning to think what I've seen in her. She's snotty, a brat, a slut, cruel, small, horrendous-looking, and has far more freckles than Lindsey Lohan. When did I ever think she's hot anyway?

I practically thought about that all the way to school. Sigh. Looks like I'm gonna have to endure all of it.

* * *

"Nicky! Oh, I missed you! Did you miss me?" Lissa's short over-freckled arms were suddenly around my neck. She leaned closer.

"So, did you?" She asked me with her high frilly voice.

_No, _I thought. _Not even a bit._

I didn't answer. If I said yes, I would be turning my back on Max. If I said no, I would be hurting her feelings. Shit! I'm torn between two ladies!

Instead I said, "Put on your seatbelt." I looked at the rearview mirror just to see Iggy pointing at his opened mouth, Gazzy making imaginary barfing noises and Angel just staring hard at me. They _all_ hate Lissa. I need to break up with her! Maybe today's the day.

* * *

As I approached the school parking lot, I saw a black Audi A5 starting to park on our usual spot. _Damn_, I thought. I neared my black Chevy Malibu just to see a brown-haired girl start yelling, "Hey, jackass! I was here first! Move over! Out!" and followed by a loud honking of horn. _Fine, fine!_ I screamed in my head. I backed out of the space and found an extra space three cars left of it.

"What the hell are you doing? That was our space!" shouted Lissa. Wow. Her face turned as red as her hair. I needed to bite my lip down so I won't start laughing.

Wait. That girl's voice sounds familiar. Holy shit! It's Max! I got off the car, just to see Lissa walking towards Max. _Oh no, _I thought again.

"Out," I told to my siblings. It's a good thing Angel wasn't here.

"What's happening?" asked Gazzy. His blonde hair tousled after poking his head out of the window. It's always tousled everytime.

"Lissa's encountering Max."

"What? Lissa? Max? What!" Iggy yelled.

"Let's just go."

"Oooh, this is gonna be good! I haven't seen a fight in ages! Especially a girl-versus-girl fight! Ah!" said Gazzy, while punching the air.

My leading lady versus the evil stepmother. Batman versus the Joker. G.I. Joe versus Cobra. Edward versus Jacob. This is the last thing I wanted to happen in my day!

We all stood behind Lissa. Man, she's such a midget. Max looked at us. No, more like, _glared daggers_. We froze. I could feel Gazzy and Iggy not breathing. I could tell she's annoyed, mad and disgusted. No shit, Sherlock. I mean, look at us! Scaredy cats trying protect a midget with a Pacific Ocean-ful of freckles. My heart started beating out of my chest when she looked at me. I was hoping with the look that expresses love and comfort. BUt instead, I got a look that said, "What a dork. You look like that and you're protecting her? Pathetic..."

Then she smiles. Wow, she looks good when she smiles. Anyways, she smiled at Lissa and dramatically put a hand over her heart saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal it. You can have it back, of course. Over my freaking _dead_ body." Max held out her hand.

Lissa took it. She took it! What is she thinking? She's so stupid! (Another reason why I want to break up with her.) Her hand is so tiny that it made Max's hand look like Goliath's. From where I'm looking, I think Lissa is trying to crush Max's hand. Ha, as if she can do it. Uh, oh. Max squeezed back. I see Lissa's shoulders shaking. I swear I heard her gasp in pain. Max whispered to Lissa, "Don't mess with me, Red, if you know what you're doing." We all watched her go, her luxurious hair swaying in the wind.

Man, I'm so obsessed with her. Then I heard a banging. Shit! Lissa's kicking her car! I grabbed her teeny weeny waist away from the car. I looked at Max because she suddenly stopped walking and her shoulders tensed. Nudge and Ella started shouting to her about something. Obviously they don't want her to kill Lissa. I know I would.

* * *

We arrived at class just as the first bell rang. Lissa still has to put make-up on until her face is exactly the same as the face of a clown. Why do girls have to put on so much make-up? I mean, just a simple lipstick would be enough! But no. They still have to put on foundation, blush, eyeshadows, eyeliners, mascara, lipgloss, lipstick, lip liner, what next? Glitter? God. I can never understand girls. Can't deal with them, can't live without 'em.

Our class leader started roll call. You know, the thing where they call you with your full name and say "Here" or "Yeah" or "Present"?

When the leader called my name, Nicholas Walker. (Ugh. It doesn't sound _me _at _all._) I did my best not to puke my guts off. I mean, _Nick_, it sounds like I'm wimp and weak, like Nick Jonas and Nick Lachey. Look at those people!

I mumbled a "here" and held my head down. Then, the leader said, "Maxine Ride." WHAT?! Max? Max is here? I snapped up my head and began looking around the room. I was hoping to see a brown head with pink highlights. But, no luck.

"Um... Mr. Browne, I don't think there is a Maxine Ride here," said the leader to our teacher.

"Hm... Well, the office said, she's present today. So, just say she's absent or late-" The door suddenly opened and...

"I am not late!" shouted Max. She held up her hall pass. "See? Hall pass?" She took it off and slammed it in front of the teacher and nearly took his nose off. "And it's Max, not Maxine."

"Okaay, Ms. Ride-"

"Max." replied Max, irritated.

"OK, Max. You'll be sitting next to Jeffrey Walker."

What the crap? Why can't she sit beside me? That's total racist! Just because I'm tall, dark and handsome, doesn't mean he has to ignore me like that! Why!!

"Dude. She's gonna sit beside me. Ah!" Iggy whispered to me. Why not me? Why him?

"Hi. I'm Jeffrey. You can call me, Iggy." said Iggy, as soon Max is in earshot. He stretched his hand to her. Max took it. I had the sudden urge to rip apart their hands and shout, "She's mine! Get your filthy hands off her!". Luckily, I resisted.

"Iggy? That's a catchy nickname. Cool. I'm Max, Maximum Ride."

"I thought it was Maxine?"

"That's bullcrap. My mom always use my second name because she thinks it's more feminine. But it doesn't really fit me, so I always use Maximum."

"Huh." I nudged Iggy's foot under the table. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is my brother, Nick. But you can call him Fang."

"Brother?" Max looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, brother."

Max still looked at us kind of strangely, as if she can't believe I'm his brother. Well, just like I said, I'm tall, dark, and handsome. He's tall, white, and handsome. We're like Ying and Yang. Polka dots on a dalmatian's skin.

"Okaay."

I just nodded at her. I'm tongue-tied! I can't say anything! I can't form words. Besides, she looked particularly stunning today. Good thing she didn't wear too much make-up that she might look like a Geisha.

* * *

For the rest of the period, we talked. I mean, Iggy talked verbally and I did the non-verbal talk. She actually have most of her classes with me! Except that she's taking French and Spanish like Iggy. In short, they both have the same exact schedules. Lucky.

The bell rang. Time for P.E. I mentally laughed in my mind. We are playing dodgeball today. I could totally beat Max.

"Dodgeball. Nice." said Max, grinning. At me. My heart beat and brain stopped altogether.

Whoa. Did she just smiled at me? I grinned back. I moved closer to her. "You up for some challenge?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, but she quickly recovered. "Sure. I accept your challenge. Be sure to get a first-aid kit handy." She patted my cheek. It irritated me, but it felt good at the same time. God, her hair smells like freshly picked green apples. And her hand, _shit_, it's so soft. I can still smell her lotion lingering in my airspace. Peaches.

I threw back my head and laughed. Max turned around, her hand still holding the girls' locker room's handle. Her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I don't think it would be me, who will be needing the first-aid kit." I smiled her my million-dollar smile. White sparkly teeth, eyes sparkling and all.

"Nuh uh. Wanna bet?" She walked towards me again. I remembered by dream. Except she's wearing skinny jeans and shirt instead of a little black dress.

"Uh huh. If you win-"

"You'll pay me 50 dollars."

"But, if I win, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow."

"What?"

"See ya!" I left her, open-mouthed. Completely shocked. Well, I was shocked too! I mean, I didn't even know I said the words and it was too late to snap my mouth shut. Stupid hormones!!! ARGH!!!

* * *

**A/N: So, who's gonna win? Maxie-kinns or Fangy-kinns? Ooh! First poll ever! Vote for the person who you think should win! If you vote for Fnicky, there would be lots of FAX on the next chapter. But, if you pick Max, FAX can wait until the 20th chapter! Choose wisely.**

**Iggy: I still think Iggy should win.**

**Me: You're not even part of the poll options!**

**Iggy: So? I still think I should be the one who wins.**

**Me: Oh, shut up. Just eat the damn BBQs. (sighs)**

**Iggy: (shoves the entire food into his big, big mouth) Oh my God. This is _so_ good! I want more!**

**Me: RnR? Be sure to vote!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow. About the poll, well, most of you people voted for a tie, (which isn't a part of the options) and Fang. Only a few (none, as for now) voted for Max. (I'm sorry Max!) Hm... How to put this right... Help me down here Iggy!**

**Iggy: Why? It's your story, not mine. And I'm busy playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with your brother. Oh, we're winning!**

**Me: OK, since Iggy won't cooperate, it's up to me to make it happen!**

**Iggy: What are you? A fairy godmother?**

**Me: Yes, I can make the reviewers' wishes come true. And I own this story!**

**Iggy: Oh, and don't forget. They are asking if your story is going to be Fax or Miggy.**

**Me: Hm... Another critical question. It's a surprise!**

**Iggy: Ooh! I love surprises! I almost forgot! I need to make another bomb for July 4th!**

**Me: No, no, no... Oh God I'm begging you. That's 5 months away! (hands Mom an emergency evacuation plan) Mom, take this. Follow it exactly as I wrote it! Exactly!**

**Mom: Oh my God! There's an earthquake! Earthquake! Oh, wait. Why does number 15 say, Kiss Fang on the lips for 30 minutes, huh?**

**Me: Oh my God! I just gave you my "To-Do List Before I Die" List! This is so embarassing! I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Maxie-kins POV**

Ring! Come on already! Ring, bell, ring! Goddamnit just ring already! Argh!

Why do first bells always takes, like, forever to ring? God! I was stomping my feet on the way to my homeroom angrily. Just as I reached the door, I heard, "Hm... Well, the office said she's present today. So, just say she's absent or late-"

I opened the door and yelled, "I am not late!" I held up the hall pass Mr. Principal gave me. "See? Hall pass?" I took it off, slammed it on the teacher's desk with a loud _SMACK!_

The teacher's eyes widened in shock. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, just as any typical American is and he looked about 25.

"And it's Max, not Maxine."

"Okay, Ms. Ride-"

"Max." Why do people address me like that? Haven't I told them already? Stupid teachers. It's just a three-letter word. M-A-X. Max. (**A/N: Just like my name!**)

"Okay, Max. You will be sitting next to Jeffrey Walker." Who the heck is Jeffrey Walker? How am I suppose to know? I can't read minds just like Edward. What did he expect me to be? A psychic? A mind-reader? Gosh.

So I walked straight into the aisle, waiting for someone to tell me where the hell Jeffrey Walker sits. Then, this guy with pale strawberry blonde hair and startling blue eyes, said, "Hi. I'm Jeffrey. You can call me Iggy."

Wow. It's like I've met him before. I just don't remember where. Weird. He stretched his hand, as if he wanted to shake my hand.

"Iggy? That's a catchy nickname. Cool. I'm Max, Maximum Ride." Oops. I made a mistake there. My name is supposed to be Maxine, but then I hated it because it's all girly and feminine and stuff, so my mom legally made me change my name, into something cooler. Like Maximum. Cool, right?

The guy-Iggy looked confused. "I thought it was Maxine?"

"That's bullcrap. My mom always use my second name because she thinks it's more feminine. But it doesn't really fit me, so I always use Maximum." True, true, true.

"Huh. Oh, I almost forgot. This is my brother Nick. But you can call him Fang." He pointed at the guy behind him. Let me tell you, it was a pretty darn good-looking view. The guy was smokin' hot. Hotter than Iggy, and a gazillion times hotter than the sun. He has this tanned, kinda olive skin. He also has this dark eyes, that it looked like they were black. His hair is dark too. But, under the light, it looked like dark, _dark _brown. Chiseled looks, soft lips, and he has muscles. Detailed, as in, one look at him and you know he has an 8-pack abs. He's _that _hot. I had to mentally shake my never-stop-thinking-about-hot-cute-boys mind.

I looked at Iggy, then back at Fang. And vice versa. They don't look alike. No, really! Iggy has pale skin. Everything about Iggy is pale. Fang, on the other hand, is dark. They looked more like Ella's black and white striped bubble dress. "Brother?"

"Yeah, brother." replied Iggy. I still don't believe them. So unbelievable! And Fang just nodded. Not a verbal kind of guy. I like him.

"Okaay." I'm still not convinced. I don't care if they say they're brothers, but to me, they are just my mom's antique checkered chess board!

* * *

Iggy and Fang are pretty cool. We introduced a little about ourselves and I enjoyed talking to them. Well, at least Iggy did the talking. I now realized that Fang isn't much of a talker. Not much of a hugger, either. Then the bell rang. _Finally!_ I looked on my schedule that I have P.E. next class. Oh, Fang is in most of my classes! But Iggy has the same exact schedule as mine. Bummer.

We entered the Colosseum-sized gym. It's freaking huge! It's like a football stadium. I looked in the middle of the gym, and there are 10 poof balls resting on a line. _Dodgeball_.

"Dodgeball. Nice." I didn't realize I said what was in my mind aloud and I grinned at Fang immediately. God, he's so gorgeous.

He grinned back and moved closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek to my neck. I wondered why he couldn't feel my ears and neck heating up. "You up for some challenge?"

Whoa. My eyes widened a bit. Did he just challenged me? Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ challenges me. I'm the one who challenges. The challeng_er_, not the challeng_ee_. And I always win. Always.

"Sure. I accept your challenge. Be sure to get a first-aid kit handy." I patted his cheek and felt his rough, fine, growing sexy stubble.

I turned around and I held the locker room's handle when I heard him laughed. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't think it would be me, who will be needing the first-aid kit." He smiled a smile that make my world rotate faster and make my heart skip a beat. He has white teeth, by the way. Like the principal.

I moved toward him again. "Nuh uh. Wanna bet?"

"Uh huh. If you win-"

"You'll pay me 50 dollars." I know, I should have said a hundred. But I was just testing him, you know, if he would back out. Unfortunately, he didn't. And I swear, my feet fell asleep when he said his condition.

"But, if I win, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow."

_Dingdingdingdingding!_ What the H-E-double hockey sticks?? Did he just asked me out? On my first day? Here, at the gymnasium? With almost 20 other kids around us? In public?

"WHAT??"

"See ya!" He waved as he walk to the boys' locker room.

I was dumbfounded. Open-mouthed. My skin is still tingling. My mind is still racing. My heart is still beating out of my chest.

What am I going to do?

I now have 2 things to worry about:

1. Winning the game; and

2. My date with Fang tomorrow, Saturday.

What the hell am I going to do?!?!?!

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun!!!! Ahh! I love cliff hangers. Especially if I make them! They add a thrill and mystery to the story! And it makes the readers itching in curiosity and anticipation! The reason why I made a cliff hanger is that I want you readers/reviewers more time to vote for the BEST CHOICE! And I'm adding the "Make them have a tie so there would be FAX and Max would get her money" option. VOTE VOTE VOTE! Be wise on what you choose. You've only got 1 chapter left to decide!**

**Iggy: AAAAHHHH!!**

**Me: What the hell is your problem?**

**Iggy: You're dad just turned off the TV while I'm playing Call of Duty! I already had 22 kills! and 220 points! and only 3 deaths!**

**Me: How can you see the TV and play?? You're blind.**

**Iggy: It's my dirty little secret. I'm not telling you.**

**Me: Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you.**

**Iggy: Warn me on what?**

**Me: I would be killing your time, every day, every hour, every minute, every second, every millisecond, asking you how you can see the TV and play while you're blind!!**

**Iggy: NOOOOO!!!! RnR people! Or Aya would be squeezing the brain out of my skull annoyingly and irritatingly!! And don't forget to vote!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!! 50 reviews!! yesyesyesyesyes!!! You guys, I can't interpret what I'm feeling right now! Thanks for the reviews and the votes. Now the judges has made a choice. And the verdict is.... **

**Iggy: Wait, wait, wait. Judges?**

**Me: Yes, you're the other judge.**

**Iggy: I didn't even judge! I wasn't even part of the options!**

**Me: Again, why will you be one of the options if you don't have anything to do with it?**

**Iggy: So? People will still vote you know. Besides, don't you know why I'm doing this?**

**Me: Why? (thinking) Oh my God you're stalling me!**

**Iggy: Took you long enough. Anyway, people reading this chapter, I just want to inform you that-**

**Me: NOOOOO!!! I'm supposed to tell them who won!**

**Iggy: (ignoring everything Aya says) You will know who won by reading this newly-updated chapter (clamps hand onto Aya's mouth and wraps hands around Aya's waist)**

**Me: Mrphmrhfmprh!!! Mrphfpmrpfhmpfhrh!!! **

**Iggy: (mouths) IGNORE HER! JUST READ THE STUPID CHAPTER! (having a hard time keeping her down)**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Fangy POV**

OK, Confession time: I do not want to go on a date with the beautiful Maximum Ride.

I know, I know. How can I not want to go on a date with her? It would take like forever just to get a date with her. Maybe guys had to sell their souls just to see a movie with her!

God.

You could be thinking right now how stupid I am, how much a coward I am, and why can I turn down this opportunity of a lifetime. I JUST DON'T WANT TO HUMILIATE MYSELF!!!

Anyway, who won in our little dodgeball game?

I'll tell you who.

OK, once every student in the gym has changed into their gym uniforms, all the boys line up on the left side of the gym and all the girls lined up on the other side. I was grinning like an idiot. Of course, at that time I didn't know that when I win that game, it would be like Medusa just turned half of my body into stone. Indespicable.

Max, who still looks very sexy no matter what she wears, grinned back at me. Her eyes sent a message that says, _Oh you're going down._

I sent back to her, _No, you're going down._

_No, _you _are._

_No, YOU are._

Oh, you get the message. Anyway, the coach blew the whistle and you would not believe what happened after that.

I didn't even know girls could run that fast! Also, guys screamed like it's the end of the world! For the next, oh I don't know, 45 minutes, balls are thrown everywhere. Guys and girls just keep coming and yelling "Get him/her out!" (They didn't say that sentence exactly, you know.) Of course, I wasn't even paying attention to them. I just kept my eyes on Max (and also at the balls being thrown at me). I never left her out of my sight. For what seemed like forever, only Me and Max were the last ones standing.

The guys on my team won't stop screaming in my ear, "Get her out now Nick!". And the girls practically yelled at Max too.

"Ready to end this, Max? Because you can yield anytime now. I'm giving you an opportunity to save your pretty priceless face."

"Ha! Don't give me that piece of shit. You don't have to talk down at me."

Oh, she asked for it. I was supposed to throw the ball I was holding, but guess what happened instead.

That's right. (If you said she threw her ball before me and I got hit, you're wrong.)

The bell rang. At first, I thought it was my imagination. But when I saw the students going back to the locker rooms, I knew it was real. Max stood there, dumfounded. I tried to keep my face straight as I moved towards her.

"Guess I won."

"Nuh uh._ I _won." God, she's so stubborn. And cute.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." I didn't even bother arguing with her. Because at that instant, I laughed. Laughed like there's no tomorrow. Laughed like I just saw Robert Pattinson in his birthday suit. Laughed like- OK, you get the picture, _again._

I turned and walked towards the boys locker room. I didn't need another set of eyes attached on the back of my head to tell me that she just blushed. Tomato red.

* * *

I guess, nobody really won that game. I think it was a draw. Because now, I'm taking Max on a date tonight and paying her 50 bucks.

I went home that day, feeling elated. _I just got a date with Max! I just got a date with Max! Who did I just got a date with? MAX! _Throughout the evening, I hid my emotions. Tried. Remember when I said that I'm not much of a talker and an emotion-interpreter? Well, I didn't do such a great job then. Iggy stared at me for the whole entire time we were eating tacos for dinner. It was _so _creepy. I mean, who stares at you while you're eating? And that's like you're being watched while sleeping. Creepier.

I was in washing-the-dishes duty (Haha. Duty. Sorry, inside joke.) I didn't even realize Iggy was behind my back when he shouted, "Fang!"

"Holy Mother of God!? What are you trying to do? Make me have a heart attack while I'm this young?"

"Hey, people your age get heart attacks now, you know." He waved a hand. "That's now what I'm here for. So, I'm just asking in, you know, a brotherly kind way, because I'm getting the vibes here that you're keeping something from me. And Gazzy. Something humiliating. Something-"

"OK, OK. I get what you're saying."

"So, what is it?"

"Swear you won't tell anyone?"

He grinned an evil grin. "Of course I won't. You know you can count on me."

No, don't count on him. Don't ever _ever _count on him. "I just asked Max out. Tomorrow."

He stared at me. And stared. And stared. And stared for what seems like hours. Then he laughed. And laughed. And laughed until I could see tears coming out of his eyes. "Oh, man that's a good one." He looked at me because I wasn't laughing with him. "No, seriously. You're serious?"

I didn't answer. "How? How did you ask her out?"

So I told him the whole story but keeping all the thoughts I thought about Max and her awesomeness to me, myself and I.

"Whoa. Tomorrow? What will Linda say? Oh wait. I'm sounding as if I care about her. You have to break up with Lina." See how he purposedly says a different name when referring to Lissa? It's because he hates Lissa. Hate, hate, hate.

"How?"

"We have to come up with a plan. Ooh! How about explode her stupid yellow Bumblebee with my newest bomb Gazzy and I made so we can watch it vaporize into teeny tiny pieces?"

"No."

"How about we switch her 2000 dollars worth of hair and beauty products with Men's hair and whatever products men use to look like Chace Crawford?"

"Hm. That's Plan D."

"What about the explode-Lana's-puke-yellow-Camaro-into-bite-size-pieces-so-that-Godzilla-could-eat-them thingee?"

"That's Plan C."

"Then what's Plan A and B?"

"You know how Lissa always flirt with the football dudes when I'm not around? Well, we just have to catch her in act and make he make out with one of them."

"That's Plan A?"

"No, stupid. Plan B."

"Then what the hell Plan A is?"

I wanted to say, "How about we hire a professional assassin and kill her in her sleep and make it look like it was an accident that she had an overdose?" But no, I don't want to get in jail. So, we sat there in the dining table coming up with plans to make Lissa and I break up for hours. Even Mom joined us. She hates Lissa too.

"What about this?" Mom suggested when the clock struck 10. "If we make Lissa so jealous, she would do anything to make Fang jealous too. Then, when Fang catches her with another man, Fang will break up with her! I'm such a genius."

"Seriously, Mom? That's the best you can come up with? That's the lamest plan I have ever heard. We're trying to make Fang and Lianne break up, not make Fang in love with her again and keep their relationship strong! We're destroying it, not making it sturdier." I glared at Iggy because it made Mom feel so stupid that she looked like she's gonna cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so tired, I had to do 2 surgeries today with Dr. M and look at 19 animals for check-up. I'm sorry. OK, I need to go to bed." Mom yawned and walked upstairs.

"This is impossible! We can't come up with anything!" yelled Iggy as soon as Mom closed her door.

"I'm going to crash. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"FAAANNNGGG!!!!"

"AAHH!! Oh my heavenly body! What do you want? Argh! Turn off the stinking light!"

"I forgot how cranky you are in the morning Fang." said Angel while turning off the light and pushing open the curtains letting the sunshine in.

"Angel? What the heck are you doing here?" I sat up and rested my back on the headboard.

"It's Saturday and I'm bored." She jumped on my lap and pouted.

I laughed. "You have your Barbie dolls and Total. I doubt your bored."

"But I am! Mom's on work, Iggy and Gazzy are playing Call of Duty so there's only you left."

"Angel, I'm a boy, remember? I don't do tea parties or make-up stuff."

"But, but-"

"No buts. Now, go. I'm still sleepy." Ready for this? 5...4...3...2...1...

Angel showed me the wrath of her Bambi eyes. _This won't get me. This won't confuse me. I'm not playing it. I'm not buying it. I'm not falling for it._

"OK, you ask for it." I grabbed Angel's arm, gently. She's six, why would I be harsh on her?

"Yey! Fang's gonna-" She jumped up and down but when we passed her room she asked, "Fang? My room's that way. And why are you shirtless? Fang? Fang!"

I stopped. "Go grab Total and your dolls. You're going to Max's house."

"Really? Yey!"

I rubbed my forehead. When Angel came back, "Let's go! Wait, Fang, aren't you gonna wear a coat?"

"No."

We reached Max's house because they are just across from us. I didn't even care that it was freezing cold outside. I didn't feel the wind and that I'm already covered in goosebumps. I rang the doorbell and saw...

"Fang!" Max's eyes were so wide that her eyeballs are coming out of their sockets. Her eyes also wandered down my torso. _She's looking at my abs and muscles._

"Sup." My eyes were half-closed, and half-opened. Apparently, I was half-asleep so I didn't care that she was checking me out. That would have been awesome if I was completely awake! Sigh.

"H-hi, Fang. W-what are you doing here?" She's stammering. I'm making her nervous! Ah!

"Can you babysit my sister for, like, 3 hours?" I put Angel in front of me so that she can see her because she's grinning like a mad scientist discovering he can create life using dead body parts.

"Um. S-sure. Come in Angel." She let Angel in, leaving just the two of us. Max is blushing so hard, she looked so adorable!

"Thanks. I'll pick her up in 3 hours. Thanks a lot. See you at 7." I turned to go, because I think frost bite is starting to freeze my super hot body.

"Uh, wait!"

I turned around and raised my eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"About the date, are you really gonna pick me up?"

"Sure. Oh, you mean using my car? I'm not going to use my car. We're walking."

"Walking?"

"Yeah, it's not that cold tonight. Besides, it's the best time to look at stars and walking. You'll love it."

She blushed harder, she even looked more adorable! "Yeah, see you."

I walked in front of her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks really. For doing me a favor." I smiled warmly, just to see Max blushed even more harder! I need to do these things more often! "See ya!"

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Iggy played "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas so loud that the whole house, especially the walls and floors, are shaking. I just sulked there, not wanting to pick Max up.

_No it won't. It won't be a good night! It won't be!_

"Iggy, will you cut the stupid music out!"

"Why? It's a party song. Besides it _is_ a good night. Don't ya think?"

"No. It's not a good night. Now, turn it off."

"Cranky. You're lucky you have date with Max."

"It's not helping."

He snorted. "It's already 7. Go pick her up."

"Fine." I grabbed my leather jacket and turned to go.

* * *

I rang the doorbell for the second time today. I heard Ella yelling, "Max! Fang's here!". Followed by, "Oh, shit! Toss me my leather jacket!" Then Nudge yelled, "No! You need lip gloss! Let me-"

"No! Let go! I don't need lip gloss!"

"Max! You left you're money and cellphone!"

"Oh crap!"

When are they going to open the freaking door? I'm freezing over here! Then the door opened. _Finally!_

"Hi."

"H-hi." She's stammering. Again! I'm making her nervous! Again! I could get used to this.

I waved at Ella and Nudge as Max close the door. They mouthed, "Good luck!"

"So, wanna see a movie first?" I asked Max. I've been dying to see Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. The trailers are so cool and there's a lot of action in it. And the girl playing Annabeth, gorgeous! (But Max is even more gorgeous than her. Of course.)

"Huh? I thought we're gonna see the stars and walk?" She's confused.

"We'll do that after the movie. Now c'mon. I want to see Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The theatre is only a couple of blocks away."

"Do you have tickets?"

"Yeah. Bought them 2 hours ago. Let's go. The movie's not yet gonna start because of the commercials." I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the movies.

"Oh!"

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked Max as soon as we stepped foot on the movie theatre.

"Hm. 1 large Coke, a bag of gummy worms and a Twix bar. No, make that two."

"Oh, wow. You hungry or something?"

"No. It's because you dragged me here so fast that it's like we ran a marathon."

I laughed. "You're right. I'm sorry I did that. I didn't want to be late for the movie."

"Are you really that excited to see it?"

I ordered 1 large buttered popcorn and 1 large Mountain Dew. "Yes. I should've watch the movie yesterday, but Iggy was being a baby."

She laughed at that. "I'm dying to see the movie too! What did he do?"

"He wanted to watch Valentine's Day. Which is a total waste of time and money. In the end, Iggy and I left with scowls on our faces."

"Haha!" Max has such a beautiful laugh. They're like music to my ears. It just makes the evening even more romantic.

* * *

When we finished the movie, we left. Outside, Max started talking a mile a minute. Oh, we both loved Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. I must say, it's the best movie ever!

"And Percy's like, 'Whoa! Why are you taking your pants off? You're half donkey!'"

Then I would laugh. "Admit it, you think Logan Lerman is hot, don't you?"

Max hesitated and bit her lip. "No..."

I nudged her. "C'mon. I saw you drooling over him!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Admit it!"

"OK, fine! I think he was a little hot."

"A little?"

"OK, he was very hot!"

I laughed so hard that my sides start to hurt. Max joined in. "You wanna go home? It's getting colder."

"I thought we're going to look at the stars?"

"Nah. The perfect place to look at stars is at the woods. And it's past 9. So, it would be dark, you would be screaming, I would hold you and say comfort things like, 'It's OK, it's OK.' And you don't want that do you?"

"Actually, I do."

"You do?" I was shocked. Of course I want Max to be in my arms. But I don't want her screaming.

"I-I mean the h-holding part." She looked away. Eventhough it's dark, I swear I could feel her blushing again. It warms the air I'm breathing.

I put my arm around her shoulders and walked back home. Max was silent as we walked. Slowly. I stared up the sky. Billions of stars twinkled in the sky. Such a shame because in a big city, you can barely see them because of all the pollution and trash.

When we reached her house, I removed my arm. I looked at her. "I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah. It was fun. Thanks for the movie and the snacks. I owe you."

"No, you don't. It was enough to have you with me as a reward." I held out my arm.

You know why I did that? Because I don't want to kiss her. Believe me, it's eating in my gut ever since the start of that night. I want to, but what if she turns away? What if she slaps me in the face? What if she runs away from me? That would be embarrassing.

Max took and shook it. But as I turn away, she hasn't let go. I looked at her, a questioning look in my face. Her face was staring at the ground. Using my other free hand, I lifted up her chin. There goes the blush again. I closed my eyes and tilted my head. She closed hers, too.

I bent down and covered her lips with mine.

* * *

**A/N: 3...2...1... AAAAWWWW!! I'm such a genius! I know you guys must be dreading this chapter to come and here it is! Thanks for all the votes you've voted and it was put to good use. Virtual chocolate-chip cookies for all! Hope you like it and RnR!**

**Iggy: How did you got out of my grasp? I was holding you so tight!**

**Me: It was easy. You always had this weakness for meat, so I said to Marc (my brother) to cook up some bacon.**

**Iggy: That explains why I have bacon-breath and why I'm so sticky.**

**Me: (shakes her head) Even for a bird kid like you, I'm stronger.**

**Iggy: Got anymore of those artery-clogging, fatty bacon?**

**Me: Nope. That was the last of it.**

**Iggy: NNOOOOO!!!**

**Me: Again, RnR?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK. So little reviews for a so long chapter. What's up with that? I mean, you guys wanted Max and Fang to date, right? So, you had it. But all I'm asking are reviews. Reviews!**

**Iggy: OK, stop! God. I'll take over from here. Yeah, she's right. You guys did want Max and Fang to date. You even suggested how to break Lissa and Fang up. You even wanted the date on Max's POV. SO now, here. The date on Max's POV.**

**Iggy: Aya doesn't own Max Ride series.**

**Me: You are so... So... _So..._**

**Iggy: So what?**

**Me: Different today. What have you done to the real Iggy?**

**Iggy: That's a placeholder. And yes, I'm still the real Iggy.**

**Me: What have you done to him!? You are just a clone!**

**Iggy: Oh, shut up. I just read a Sarah Dessen book, that's all.**

**Me: You read? You _read_ a Sarah Dessen book. You _read._ Girls only read those books by her.**

**Iggy: Nuh uh. I just read _Just Listen_. That's why I knew about the placeholder thingee. And what you just said, ILang!**

**Me: Oh, shut up!**

**Iggy: RnR! Rephrase and Redirect!**

**Me: No!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Max POV**

I should have won. I should have thrown that stupid red ball. I should thrown it across his face and watch it in slow motion. But it was ruined. Ruined by the ringing of the bell.

Argh! He even had the nerve to tell me he won! Of course, I argued. Well, duh. I'm not a sore loser. I don't want to lose.

He even said the seven words (eight if you count '_will_' on _I'll_) I wanted to keep away from my mind! "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." Then he laughed. Laughed, I tell you! Laughed!

Because right then there, I blushed. Blushed! I never blush! But I just did. Right there! And I blushed tomato red. Really red.

I hate him! I hate him for making me do things a normal girl would do! I hate him for making me feel this way!

* * *

Friday evening, the day after I lost (or won, I don't know!) from Fang's challenge, I was twitching in irritation. Ella and Nudge could tell I was irritated because, well, I'm their sister. Sometimes they know me more than I do so myself!

"Max? Is there something wrong?" asked Ella. She put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. We were at the table, eating Mom's homemade chocoalte-chip cookies fresh from the oven. Mom was right there. I didn't want to tell her about THE DATE.

"Max, you know you could tell us anything? We're your family." said Nudge, while putting a hand on my other shoulder. What next, Mom putting a hand around my waist? God.

"Max?" asked Mom.

"OK, fine!" I shouted, while grabbing a couple of cookies to my mouth. I was stalling. I really didn't want them to know. Just like when you turn on the blow dryer, you pretend to blow dry your hair instead of talking. You mouth random words that doesn't even make sense. It's the time when you don't want to talk to anyone.

"Mrphampjrmypmrmhfprmhampf." Translation: Fang just asked me out on a date tomorrow.

"What?" All three of them said simultaneously.

"Arshed, Mangsuhstmepoutnadetmorw."

"What?" Ella and Mom were confused.

"OK, spit the cookies." Nudge said.

I spat the cookies and started talking. "Promise me, you guys won't start cracking up. Promise?"

"Promise." All three of them agreed.

"OK, Fang just asked me out on a date tomorrow."

All sounds stopped. (OK, maybe the clock didn't stop ticking.)

Mom broke the silence. "Who's Fang?"

"He's the son of Dr. Anne!" Ella and Nudge both shouted without taking their eyes away from me.

"Who?"

"Nicholas!"

"Oh. He asked you on a date?"

"Yes, Mom! What part of 'Fang just asked me out on a date tomorrow' don't you get?"

"Christ. I'll leave you three alone. I'll fetch the dogs from the doggy daycare." She left and slammed the door.

Once she started her car and drove away, Ella and Nudge started launching questions at me like a grenade launcher.

"You gotta tell us how!"

"Was it romantic when he asked you?"

"Is the date formal?"

"Were you blushing?"

"Is he-"

"Guys! Will you please shut the hell up!?" I exploded. I even smacked my hands on the table so loud. It hurts!

"But-" insisted Nudge.

"No buts. I am not going to tell you anything about it. Not a thing. Not even a single word."

"But-" insisted Ella.

"I said, no buts! Now go giggle over Justin Bieber and Logan Lerman on how hot and cute they are."

"OK!" I shook my head in exasperation. How can you live with those two? Ugh. They are so icky, and... _Girly..._ Ugh!

* * *

Saturday morning.

The freaking doorbell rang. I told Ella to go get it. But then she told me she's busy. _Busy of what? Making another scrapbook for Chace Crawford?_ I thought, irritatedly. I went downstairs and opened the door.

Oh. My. God.

You know who I saw?

No, no. Not Joe Jonas. Not Logan Lerman. Not even Johnny Depp! (I so want to see him in person! It's a good thing they made him 'Sexiest Man Alive' Ahem. Back to the story. I got a little distracted. Sorry.)

Fang.

Yep. You heard me. (Or read.) I said Fang.

OH MY FREAKING GOD!! IT'S FANG! IT'S FANG AND HIS HIGHNESS!! HE'S SHIRTLESS AND IT'S FREAKING COLD OUTSIDE. I COULD EVEN FEEL IT IN MY PAJAMA SHORTS!! AAAHHH!! (Sorry about that again. I'm still freaking out about it!)

"Fang!" My eyes widened in surprise. I mean, he's there. Right there! In front of me. He's shirtless. I tried to control myself not to look at his body but I can't! I just can't! It's like trying ignore it eventhough it's right in front of you. You can't just ignore it! It's like that Weight Watchers commercial. Hungry is always there!

"Sup." It's a good thing he didn't catch me checking him out. I almost sighed in relief. Whew! Thank the Lord for making him half asleep!

"H-hi, Fang. W-what are you doing here?" Oh, God. I'm stuttering. Why, oh, why, God? Why do you hate me so much that you want me to embarrass myself in front of this handsome-looking Greek God? Why? He's making me sound like a whimpering nerd! (Don't ask me about that incident. It's a long story.)

"Can you babysit my sister for, like, 3 hours?" He pushed a little adorable blonde girl in front of him that's grinning like mad. Thank you again! You made my head stop spinning like a ferris wheel! (Don't ask me what made my head spin!)

"Um. S-sure. Come in Angel." How did I know her name? Nudge told me. She told me everything about our across-the-street neighbors.

Well, that left me alone with Fang. I'm gonna say it's both a good thing and a bad thing. Then I blushed. Again.

"Thanks. I'll pick her up in 3 hours. Thanks a lot. See you at 7." He pivoted and walked back to his house.

I made him stop. I don't know why I even did that. "Uh, wait!"

He turned around and I saw his raised eyebrows (and goosebumps-covered torso). "Yeah?"

"About the date, are you really gonna pick me up?" I'm really nervous about our date. What if he picks me up in his car, wearing a tux and I have to wear a dress. What if-

"Sure. Oh, you mean using my car? I'm not going to use my car. We're walking." Thank God.

"Walking?" Wait, wait. Walking? That would make my butt freeze!

"Yeah, it's not that cold tonight. Besides, it's the best time to look at stars and walking. You'll love it." Stargazing? Walking? Talking? What?

I blushed harder. Oh, God. I do not like this boy! "Yeah, see you."

He then walked to me, so that he's right in front of me. "Thanks really. For doing me a favor." He smiled warmly and he kissed my cheek. Oh my God! I could feel my face hotter than ever! "See ya."

"Yeah, bye." I could still feel his soft lips against my cheek. And I don't care if it's just a simple brush of his lips against my reddening cheek! It's still there!

* * *

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Ohcrapcrapcrapcrap!!!!!_

The doorbell rang. Again. _Please let it not be Fang. Please it's not Fang. Please it's-_

"Max! Fang's here!" Ella yelled. _Oh shit._

"Oh, shit! Toss me my leather jacket! " I yelled back at her.

She tossed me and just as soon as I leave the front door, Nudge grabbed me. "No! You need lip gloss! Let me-"

I struggled beneath her grasp. "No! Let go! I don't need lip gloss!"

I got her off my arms when Ella yelled again. "Max! You left your money and cellphone!"

"Oh crap." So I ran upstairs again and grabbed a handful of money and my cellphone and shoved it in my pocket.

I opened the door and...

Catch me! I might faint! _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shitshitshitshitshit!_

"Hi." said Fang and kinda waved at me.

"H-hi." Oh God! There I go again! What are you doing to me, you devil's spawn!

I went outside with him and he waved at Nudge and Ella.

"So, wanna see a movie first?" He asked me. I'm confused. Didn't you just hear (or read) him say 'Yeah, it's not that cold tonight. Besides, it's the best time to look at stars and walking. You'll love it.'? Didn't you? He didn't say anything about a movie! He didn't even say it's freezing cold outside!

"Huh? I thought we're gonna see the stars and walk?" I asked him.

"We'll do that after the movie. Now c'mon. I want to see Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The theatre is only a couple of blocks away." Oh, good. I don't _want _to walk all night.

"Do you have tickets?"

"Yeah. Bought them 2 hours ago. Let's go. The movie's not yet gonna start because of the commercials." Two hours ago? How? Oh.

He grabbed my hand and started dragging me with him. "Oh!"

* * *

When we finished the movie, we left and ate our (Fang's) leftover popcorn. I'm starting to hate Nudge. Because of her, I'm talking so fast that I didn't even know if I'm breathing or not!

We loved the movie and it's the best movie ever! (Better than New Moon!) "And Percy's like, 'Whoa! Why are you taking your pants off? You're half donkey!'"

He laughed. "Admit it, you think Logan Lerman is hot, don't you?"

I was a little startled when he asked that. I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him Logan's hot because... Because... Because Fang's hotter than him! Oops. "No..."

He nudged me with his elbow. "C'mon. I saw you drooling over him!" _I was drooling over you, dumbass!_

"Am not!" _Yes, it's true!_

"Are too!"

"Am not!"_ I think you're hotter than him!_

"Are too!"

"Am not!" _Just read my stupid mind, already! _(I know. This is not Twilight. But, I just wish I could read his mind right now.)

"Admit it!"

"OK, fine! I think he was a little hot." _Didn't you hear me? I said you are hotter than Logan!_

"A little?"

"OK, he was very hot!" Whew. That sentence came on the last-minute. It's better to lie than to be laughed at, right?

He laughed so hard than I felt the ground shaking. I joined him. "You wanna go home? It's getting colder."

"I thought we're going to look at the stars?" _Yeah, I thought we were stargazing. Never mind. I'm already looking at a star._

"Nah. The perfect place to look at stars is at the woods. And it's past 9. So, it would be dark, you would be screaming, I would hold you and say comfort things like, 'It's OK, it's OK.' And you don't want that do you?"

"Actually, I do." What? Did I just say that? Turn back the time! Turn back the time! Now!

"You do?" Oh my God, he's shocked. _Well, I'm just as shocked as you are, buddy! _

"I-I mean the h-holding part." Oh, come on! Why do you hate me so much? I swear, that wasn't me who's talking! That was my... My... My mouth! Not my conscience! Or my mind!

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Leather against leather. Sparks! Explosion. Can't he feel the warmth radiating from his body to mine? Can't he feel that I'm electrified by his touching? He looked up the sky. I looked to. It's the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen in my whole entire life. You could hardly see the stars in New York City.

He removed his arm as soon as we reached my front porch. "I had a good time tonight."

I wrapped my jacket around me tighter. "Yeah. It was fun. Thanks for the movie and the snacks. I owe you."

"No, you don't. It was enough to have you with me as a reward." He held out his hand.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. He held out his hand. Isn't he supposed to kiss me, not shake my hand?

My hand was itching. I wanted to kiss him. But... Never mind. I took his hand and shook it. He turned to go but I hadn't let go. I stared at the ground because I'm shy to look at his face right now. And because my face is hot. Hotter than my normal body temperature.

He took my chin in his hand. Oh God. I blushed deeper. I looked into his eyes, and not just looked. But stared, right into his soul. _He has such dark, dark mysterious eyes._

He closed his eyes. I closed mine too. He tilted his head. I tilted mine too. This is it. This is the moment. This is what's supposed to happen.

He bent down and kissed me.

OK, OK. Ready for it?

I pushed him away. I pushed and immediately opened the front door. As soon as I was in, I ran so fast to my room and locked it.

Now you can yell at me.

You may want to know why I pushed him away. (OK, fine! Really want to know!)

Eventhough his lips perfectly fit mine, It felt... It felt... Wrong. And right at the same time.

I just... Panicked! It's been awhile since I've kissed a boy. Maybe a year or so. And I liked the kiss. And hated it at the same time.

I know. I looked out my window, the one facing the street. I saw that he was sitting there. He's rubbing at his back as if it hurts. Maybe it did. I pushed him. I didn't even know it was _that_ hard. He breathed through his mouth. Puffs of air blew out of his mouth. I think he sighed. He said something. I read his lips. He said, "G'night, Max. Sweet dreams." Then he walked away.

Now I feel sorry for him. I should have said good night at him too! I should have kissed him back! I should have stayed there and made out with him! But no! Oh, the horror!

I am such a horrible, _horrible _monster!

I opened the lights of my room. I was blinded by the brightness of it. So I turned it off. I wanted to go back outside. Where it's dark and beautiful.

I undressed and went straight to bed.

Ella and Nudge and Mom came running down the hallway. Someone tried to open the door. But they knew it was locked, so they knocked.

"Max, honey." Mom. "Is there something wrong?" _Nothing is wrong._

"Did the date went OK?" Nudge. _No, it didn't._

"Can we come in?" Ella. _No, you can't._

"Woof! Woof!" Akila and Magnolia. _Oh, I'm sorry guys. I really, really do._

I ignore them. Just like I ignored Fang tonight. I felt bad. So bad.

I drifted to sleep and woke up to rays of the sun shining on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Guess what weird and interesting things have happened to my week this week?**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: First, I just found out that Nutella tastes just like Ferrero Rocher!**

**Iggy: Uh huh. Really.**

**Me: Yep! And, yesterday, I accidentally used my dad's toothbrush.**

**Iggy: Gross.**

**Me: And I ate chicken for 4 days straight.**

**Iggy: Yeah, I even saw you nibbling on a rib.**

**Me: Do not! Anyways, also, I won't have to take OTT as a subject on highschool! Ah!**

**Iggy: What's OTT?**

**Me: Orientation to Technology. And it's also not a part of the graduation requirements!**

**Iggy: Oh. Well then, are you done? Because right now, I want to finish my book.**

**Me: Oh, go ahead. I just have to say one more thing. I feel so energetic today! Sugar rush! Sniff, sniff, sniff. Cough, cough, cough. **

**Me: RnR?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I updated two stories the other day. No reviews as of now. But I'm hoping to get some!**

**Iggy: Why don't you like beef?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Iggy: Hm. I finished the book, by the way.**

**Me: Good for you.**

**Max: Whoa. Iggy, you finished the book? And Aya, why are you so bummed?**

**Me: WHY DOES HIGHSCHOOL NEEDS TO BE SO COMPLICATED!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO! I mean, there's the electives. The classes you wanted to take. This is so confusing!**

**Max: We don't know anything about highschool. So... (scratches head)**

**Iggy: Just ask the readers. Especially the ones who's in highschool. Maybe they can help you.**

**Me: Hm. You're right. Maybe they can help me.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10 (wow!)**

**Fang POV**

Sigh.

Sigh.

_Sigh._

I don't even know what to say. I'm just so bummed.

I mean, I'm here, lying down on my bed for hours, staring at the ceiling for hours, watching nothing for hours, waiting for nothing for hours.

Why does she have to complicate things?

I shouldn't have kissed her. I shouldn't have.

I mean, she _pushed_ me! And my back still hurts!

This is all my fault. I shouldn't have done what I have done last night.

I don't even know what's my relationship with her now.

I mean, are we friends? Enemies? Frenemies? Lovers? Boyfriend-and-Girlfriend? Or even complete strangers?

_Sigh._

Suddenly my door burst open. I didn't even looked up to see who it was.

"Dude. We gotta rehearse now," said Iggy.

"Rehearse for what?" I asked in a dull voice. I practically don't know what he's talking about.

"Rehearse for our gig tonight! It's Sunday today, stupid!" shouted Iggy. He went to the side of my bed and put his head in front of me to block my view of my gray ceiling.

I just stared at him. Then it clicked.

Our gig! _Shit. _I instantly sat up, bumping my forehead with his. "Ow! Watch it!" Iggy cried out loud, rubbing his forehead.

"OK, OK. I'm not panicking. What songs are we playing?" I rummaged through my closet, finding something to wear. _Ah. What color should I wear? Green? Blue? White? Black!_

"We're-"

"Where are we playing again?" I put on my black Hollister shirt and searched the room for my jeans.

"In-"

"Is Angel playing with us?" As soon as I had my jeans on, I'm trying to find my black Converse sneakers. _Where is it? Where the heck is it?! Oh. There it is._

"No, but-"

"Is Gazzy awake yet?" I shoved my black socks-clad feet in to my shoes and stood up.

"Yeah and he-"

"Let's go."

"Dude! Why do you keep interrupting me?" said Iggy behind me, as he closed my door.

"Because you answer so slow."

When we entered the basement, (It's where we all keep our instruments.) Gazzy was sitting on top of the amplifier, strumming his bass guitar. He looked up. "Oh, hey. So Emo is not yet dead, huh, Ig?"

"Yeah, he's not yet dead."

"Who's saying I'm dead anyway?" I asked, grabbing my guitar from the case.

"Well, Fang, when you came back from your date with Max, you entered the house with a glassy look in your face. And you were murmuring to yourself. Then you came in to your room, change your clothes and just laid down there. Staring at nothing. And you were holding a rope! What do you think you're going to do? Hang yourself to death? Why, Fang, why? Do you want to die just because some girl turned you down? Don't leave us, Fang!" Gazzy pretended to cry, as he hung onto my shirt.

"That wasn't a rope. Those were my earphones."

Gazzy pulled back. "Well, it was dark! And what do you expect me to have? Night vision? I was even ready to kill you myself if it wasn't for Iggy."

"Really, Gazzy? You want to kill me for thinking I'm going to kill myself? I wasn't even thinking of anything last night."

"I should've let you kill him, Gaz. C'mon. Let's do this!" Iggy took his drumsticks out of his pocket and started drumming.

"First, what songs are we playing?" I asked.

"Well, I think we should go do thrash metal. You know, screaming at the top of your lungs. Extreme shredding. Destroying the guitar after the show. You know?" suggested Gazzy.

I was going to say it's a good suggestion, but Iggy beat me to it. "Are you stupid? Do you want to lose your voice? Do you want your 300-dollar guitar go to waste? Did zombies ate your brain for breakfast? Because," He taps Gazzy's head. "I think there's nothing on this one."

"Yeah, Gazzy. What makes you suggest that anyway? How can you be so stupid?" If you read what I thought of Gazzy's suggestion above, well, let's just pray Iggy doesn't see through my lie.

"Wow. Good lie, Fang." Darn. It's like he sees right through me. And I'm a brick wall, remember? Nothing can pass through the brick wall. "OK, people. We need songs that grabs the audience by the gut."

"You mean, like hip-hop songs?" asked Gazzy. _Yeah, Ig, like hip-hop songs?_

"Do you even know how to rap? Besides, we don't have the instruments for that. No, I was thinking of songs that people like today."

"Why can't we just play the Beatles?" I shouted. Iggy is so strict when it comes to our gigs. He wants to play songs that can really make the crowd go wild. I mean, I'm satisfied when they are just clapping. But if they scream my name and say they want some more, even better.

"Because the Beatles suck." I gasped mentally. What? The Beatles doesn't suck! Vampires suck! Not the Beatles! "I mean, songs from this generation. Not the 60's."

"Oh. How about we play Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus? That's from this generation, right?"

"Yeah. That's a good one, Gazzy. OK, we need nine more songs."

"Nine? How long do you think our gig's gonna last? What do you think this is? A concert?" I asked to Iggy. Sometimes Iggy looks so _far_ in to the future.

"No. Now, shut up. Think." Eventhough I'm older than Iggy for two months, he acts as though he's older than me!

We spent five hours and we only came up with nine songs. Why does Iggy have to be so picky?

* * *

The night has come.

We arrived at the bar, an hour earlier because we have to get out instruments inside and plug them in (except for the drums).

It's weird because, for the rest of the day, I wasn't even thinking about Max. No, really. Nothing. Zip. Nada.

"OK, dudes. You know all the songs, the lyrics, and the chords, right?" asked Iggy.

Gazzy and I nodded. "Good. 'Cause we're starting now."

The bar was packed when we entered the stage. Whoa. It's like leaving two rabbits together for two days, and then when you come back, there's like five of them now!

"Whoa. There's more people here than we had last Sunday," said Gazzy.

I searched the crowd for someone familiar to me. _Uh oh._ Lissa's here. She frantically waved at me and I ignored her. _You're not the girl I'm looking for._ Brown hair with sun streaks and pink highlights head. I searched but... Nothing. _She's not here._

We started our gig with Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Iggy singing it. I just played my guitar while looking at the door. Maybe she's gonna come in any second now.

The crowd grew wild. Especially the girls. They kept trying to touch Iggy's feet and screaming, "Jeffrey! Marry me!". Nobody really calls Iggy _Iggy _except for the people he cares the most. Like me and Gazzy and Angel and Mom. Nobody really calls me Fang except for the people I care about. Like my family and... Max. She calls Iggy _Iggy_ too! Holy crap!

When Iggy finished the song, I tied my shoe laces. They were untied because of those miserable fans of his. I didn't even hear the door open and shut.

It's now my turn to sing. I strummed the first chords of Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade and just looking at my guitar.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

I looked up to see Max standing there. Looking at me. Whoa. She's here. What the heck is she doing here?

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

I locked eyes with Max. I dedicate this song to her. A girl like her _is _impossible to find.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

OK, so maybe I fell apart last night. And I have loved her ever since I first saw her. Eventhough she doesn't even remember it.

_Oh, But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

I kept thinking, while looking at Max, that I'm all hers. And how I want her to dream, think or even remember me in her sleep. God, I love her.

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

I wish Max could just realize that we we're meant for each other. That she loves me too. Why does she have to deny it?

When I finished the song, I winked at her. Her eyes widened again. And she blushed. She turned away. To her sisters. I laughed.

"Dude. Did I just see Max walk in with her two gorgeous sisters?" asked Iggy, while opening a water bottle.

I nodded. I chugged mine and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Is Gazzy singing? Oh, wait. He isn't."

"C'mon. Only eight more songs to go and we can go to Samantha's party."

"Do we have to?" asked Gazzy. "I need to play Call of Duty. Because I desperately need to level up. Or I'll be a loser forever."

"You won't. Ready to rock this house?"

Gazzy and I nodded. "I'm singing the rest of the songs, OK?" I said.

"Yeah, but I'm singing Gives You Hell. That's mine." replied Iggy.

"That was my idea!" growled Gazzy.

"You don't even know how to sing. That last time you sang, Angel almost got deaf, you broke almost all of Mom's glass kitchen collection, and everything that is made of glass in the house was destroyed."

Gazzy blushed. "OK, let's go."

I don't know why girls _love _the Jonas Brothers. They just irk me. And I'm singing two of their songs. Hurrah! You girls out there who loves the Jonas Brothers, no offense, but you disgust me.

One song is Keep It Real. Yeah, Jonas Brothers. _Keep it real!_

_You dream of a day when the songs that you play  
Are blasting through the speakers in your car  
It comes in a flash and you hear the crowd  
Screaming out your name for the encore _

Well, the girls in front of me are definitely screaming my name!

_Living life  
Life in the fast lane  
Not that bad  
No we can't complain  
Who's to say  
That we won't keep it real  
Hold on tight  
Don't you dare let go  
Now's the time to let the whole world know  
You can shine bright but still keep it real_

_You know you'll be on the road  
Selling out the tickets to your show  
Where you're from you're still the one  
You were before you left to go on tour_

_Living life  
Life in the fast lane  
Not that bad  
No we can't complain  
Who's to say  
That we won't keep it real  
Hold on tight  
Don't you dare let go  
Now's the time to let the whole world know  
You can shine bright but still keep it real_

_Did you ever think your dreams would become a reality?  
And all you did was just believe_

I just wish my dreams will come true and become a reality!

_Living life  
Life in the fast lane  
Not that bad  
No we can't complain  
Who's to say  
That we won't keep it real_

_Living life  
Life in the fast lane  
Not that bad  
No we can't complain  
Who's to say  
That we won't keep it real  
Hold on tight  
Don't you dare let go  
Now's the time to let the whole world know  
You can shine bright but still keep it real_

You know, the first time my brothers and I had our first gig, our fans just loved us the instant they heard us. Well, the girls did anyway. Some guys did, when we do covers for songs guys like.

You know what? I'm enjoying this night. Not only that the fans love us (they do every Sunday), Max was also here. I may not know what she's doing here, but I don't care! I just love seeing her!

OK, the other song is Inseparable. I know, girls dig this song. And I dedicate this again to Max. I'll always do.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world, do anything we want  
We could stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

I happened to catch Max staring at me while I'm singing. I smiled at her. She blushed again!

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

I'm all yours, Max! I wanted to shout it to her! No matter what happens, you have my heart!

_We could run forever if you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because i'd be with you  
I'll keep singing this song until the very end  
We'd done all these things  
yeah_

I'll do anything you want, Max! Max smiles at me, as if she read my mind.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
'Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
'Cause you know we're inseparable_

Yes, I'll give it all! I'm in love with you, Max. I really am.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

I winked at her again. And this time, she didn't turn away. She grinned and mouthed, "You're awesome! I didn't know you could sing!"

I grinned back. I mouthed back to her, "Wanna talk later?"

"Sure!"

I smiled and she smiled back. Aaahhh. Maybe we're friends after all.

* * *

After Ig closed our performance and some (unsuccessful) attempts to ignore Lissa, I caught up with Max to talk to her.

"Hey."

"Wow. I mean, just, wow. I can't believe you can sing!" replied Max, cheerfully. I grinned at her.

"Yeah. I know you can sing too. They say you're a great singer." Ah, memories. I mean, you know, the videos. Of Max singing. On YouTube.

"Who me? Pshh. I can't sing!" Her voice rose a couple of octaves and I knew she was lying.

"Uh huh. You're lying, Max. Nobody can sing like that you know. And, my favorite was when you sang I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson. You were also wearing a micro mini and make up. Ella and Nudge forced you to it." I grinned evilly at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know that? Nobody-" She gasped. "Oh my God! Y-you... And-... But-... Oh my God! You're-"

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to say in public. It's kind of embarrassing. And Iggy made them. Not me."

"You and Iggy? You're-"

"We're the guys who always suggest your songs and always the first comments. We're the guys." It's weird that we don't even talk about what happened last night. Like it never happened.

"Oh my God. So you two are our biggest fans."

"Well, if you put it that way, then yes."

"Oh my God. I'm just so shocked. I mean, my best friend and his brother are my biggest fans!" Her best friend? _I'm _her best friend?!

"I know." Iggy signalled me that we have to go. "Hey, I gotta go. Catch you later? Maybe tomorrow? Oh and, we kinda need a girl lead singer for our band, and we want you to join us. I mean, you could think about it tonight and let me know, OK?"

I left before she could reply. "Dude, that was _so _not cool. I'm finally talking to Max again!" I said to Iggy, as soon as I was inside the car.

"I don't care. Gazzy, you wanna go home?" Gazzy nodded. "OK, it's just you and me, Fang. We're going to par-tayy!"

"Ig, Mom's gonna kill us!" I shouted to him.

"No, Mom's on overtime. She won't come home until midnight. Besides, we'll get back at around 11. She won't even notice."

"She won't notice that you were drunk and wasted?"

"I won't drink! God, Fang, it's like you've never been to a party."

"Dude! Max isn't ignoring me anymore! And she's talking to me again!"

"How did you know that she's ignoring you? That she isn't talking to you?"

"In my mind, she is. Let's go home, Ig."

"No! We are not going home! We are going to that party!"

"Fine. I'll just sulk there anyway."

"Good." We dropped Gazzy off and went to the party.

The party was so loud. And it stinks! It smells like vanilla and cinnamon! Ugh. It immediately clogged up my nose. I even have to cover up my nose and breathe my own air.

"I'm staying here. I'm not going inside." I said to Iggy.

"Fine, I'll get you something to drink. Beer or Soda?"

"Any. I don't care."

As soon as Iggy gave me a cup, I drank it. Straight. When I swallowed it, I realized it was beer. I almost choked! "Dude, take it easy! More?"

I wanted to shake my head no, but it seemed a long time that I haven't drank beer. _Oh what the heck. It's a celebration anyway._ I followed him inside. I held my breath and followed him to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle and drank it.

After I think, my eighth one, I was drunk. So drunk that I don't even know what I'm doing. I even danced on top of the dining table. I never dance!

The next thing I knew, I passed out. So was Iggy.

* * *

**A/N: You guys! I need your help! I need some tips or advice or help about what to do in my highschool form! You gotta help me! I don't know what to do! I have a ton of questions. Like, why does it say that I need 7 credits of electives to graduate? How can I do that? And, if I took French as an elective, can I take Spanish too? They say it's hard to do that. But I really want to take French and Spanish! Also, if I pick one year and one semester to take French, will that be it? I mean, will I only have one year and one semester to take it? Oh, God. I desperately need help! I've only got 4 days to finish the form! Helps, advices, tips, I need it! I really really do! Please!**

**Max: Please, help Aya. She's really confused. She really is. It's hard to see an A-straight student like Aya looking like this. It's making her look like she's stupid!**

**Me: I don't know anything about HIGHSCHOOL here in the freaking USA! It's so complicated! Why can't they just make it simple?**

**Max: Also, RnR. And helps, advices, and tips about highschool. Answer her questions too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm not panicking. I'm not panicking. I'm not panicking. I'm not panicking. I'm not-**

**Iggy: Shut up! I get it! You're not panicking! God. Why am I even here?**

**Max: Don't be so dramatic, Iggy. Just read your stupid book.**

**Iggy: It is not stupid. It is called _Lock and Key _by yours truly, Sarah Dessen.**

**Me: Why do you even read those books? Those are for _girls_, not for _guys_. Anyways, I shouldn't be typing right now, because I have huge ISAT TESTS NEXT WEEK!! You know, Illinois Standard Achievement Test. Ugh!! Stupid, stupid, stupid! And the whole thing takes a whole week! Which means, I won't be anywhere near an electronic gizmo that has an Internet. Argh! And I have to review! What's to review? I mean, there's only Math, and Writing, and Reading tests. Which is easy.  
**

**Iggy: Then get on with it. This stupid story can wait. Remember, grades first before FanFiction.**

**Me and Max: Oh, Iggy, read the freaking book.**

**Me: I wish I had an A on my Amendments Test yesterday. Please, God, make it an A! Please. I'm begging you!  
**

**Max: Cho-co-la-te! Cho-co-la-te! Cho-co-la-te! Mmmm...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Max POV**

Zzzzzzz...

ZZZZZzzzzzzzz...

_ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZZzzzzzZ..._

"Max!"

"Ahhh!! Oh my freaking kittens! What the hell? Oh shit!" I landed on the floor, face first. "Ooww..." I mumbled to the floor. I looked up and saw Ella grinning at me.

"What the chocolate pudding pie do you want?"

"OK, Nudge said that one of her friends go to this bar where every Sunday a boy band plays and they sound like OneRepublic. So, we are thinking of going there!"

"Oh, wait. Bar, boy band, music... No!" I stood up and headed for the door. With Ella following behind me, I went downstairs. "What's for breakfast?" I sat down on one of the stools and waited.

Mom answered me. "French toast and artery-clogging bacon."

"Mom, I know you're a vet, but I was just wondering. If you think bacon is _unhealthy_, why do you serve it to us?" I munched on a bread crust while she answered.

"I know. But this isn't the _pork _bacon. This is turkey bacon. 99% lean meat. No fat. Low sodium." She pushed a plate with three strips of bacon and French toast with powdered sugar on top.

"Mmm... You know," I said while chewing bacon. "You're the best mom-slash-cook-slash-vet I have ever known. Oh, and, have you made some cookies again? 'Cause I want some more."

"Yeah, I've made some. They're still-" I swallowed my food and went to the counter. There they were. I deeply sniffed the aroma. Aahh... I went to grabbed a handful but Mom smacked my hand.

"No eating yet. They're still hot. You'll burn your mouth. You don't want your taste buds to disappear, do you Max honey?"

I shook my head. Of course I don't! I don't want to not taste the yummy goodness of chocolate-chip cookies. That's torture!

"OK, I'm going to be late for work now." She kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Mom. See ya!"

"MOM!!" shouted Ella and Nudge from upstairs. _Oh no. Please God don't!_

"What is it?"

"You have to let us go to this bar! Tonight!" _Don't!_

"No beers?"

"Yes." _No!_

"No drugs?"

"Yes." _No, no!_

"No cigarettes?"

"Yes." _No, no, no!_

"No boys?"

"Mom!" _NOOOOO!!! Why do you make it so hard to say just a single two-letter word? No!  
_

"OK, then. But be back around midnight. Or I'll call 911." _What the freaking hell? No no no nononononono!!!_

"Thank you, Mom!" I sat there, openmouthed. Nudge smirked at me.

We are going to a bar. Watching a boy band. Playing crappy music. With people so close to me like I'm magnetic. Huh. "ELLA! NUDGE! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I SMACK YOUR HEADS SO HARD THAT YOU WON'T WAKE UP UNTIL NEXT MONTH!!!"

* * *

Ugh.

Stupid Nudge.

Stupid Ella.

Stupid friend who said to Nudge that she goes to this bar where a crappy boy band is playing every Sunday and they are "good". No, "better" than OneRepublic.

Stupid world!

Why can't you just stab me in the back? Instead of getting trapped inside of a loud-playing (and sucky; is sucky a word?) music bar!

"C'mon, Max. It's gonna be fun." said Ella, while holding a mascara wand.

"Fun? That's it. I'm getting you a dictionary for Christmas."

"Why?"

"Because you obviously don't know what the word 'fun' means. And, it can help you know more words. Words with more than 4 letters."

She looked at me at astonishment. "I'm not that stupid, Max. Besides, you'll get to meet new _boys._"

I snorted. "Boys? They drool on me everyday. Duh. Why do you think I had stalkers back in New York?"

"You're right. You're a complete package. Except that you act-"

"Like a bitch? Like a girl who isn't even _like a girl_?"

"No! Gosh, Max. You act as if you're superior. Like a leader of some sort. You know, like a queen." She looked at my outfit. "Oh, no you don't! You are not wearing that. Nuh uh."

"What? I'm comfortable wearing this!" I held up my gray t-shirt that said on the front, _Betcha can't read my mind._ I know. And it is not a Twilight t-shirt. I don't care if you say it is.

"No. We are going to a bar. Not the mall. You're-" She held up a cocktail dress. "Wearing this."

"Ella. We are not going to a dance or a prom. We are going to a bar. Not the Homecoming Dance. And I'm not wearing that. It exposes most of my legs."

"Which is good! You have great long legs!"

"No! I'm leaving this your room. It's starting to smell funky in here. And it's clogging up my nose! What the heck is that smell?" I left her room and entered mine. I took a lot of deep breaths to clear the funky-clogging-up-my-nose smell.

OK, fine. I scanned my walk-in closet. Not a t-shirt. Not a dress. What am I going to wear? I saw my favorite boyfriend shirt. It's blue plaid and it comes down mid-thigh and it's in tunic length. It has contrast trims, a front-tie belt and button down front chest pockets. Oh, and it's from Hollister too. I put it on, folded up the sleeves up to my elbows and left my room smelling like peaches. What, I love peaches! Who doesn't?

* * *

"C'mon, Max. Step on it! The band started playing five minutes ago!" yelled Nudge on my right ear. God, she's gonna make me deaf!

"It's not the end of the world! God! We only missed the first five minutes. And now we're here!" Nudge and Ella went out the car as fast as lightning. I got out of the car too and talked to myself. "Oh, Max, thank you for driving us here!" I mimicked Ella's voice. "Oh you're welcome!" I replied to myself.

I shook my head in disbelief. I opened the door of the bar and shut it as soon as I was inside. I heard a guitar playing and knew it was coming from the front stage. I looked to see Fang standing there, strumming the first chords of the song. As soon as his head looked up and sang the first verse, I was astonished.

Fang was standing there, singing, playing the guitar, and smiling at me. Oh. My. God. Did Ella and Nudge planned this? All around me I could hear the screams of girls. But it was faint, and only Fang's voice is the loudest and the only sound I can hear.

He's singing one of my favorite songs. Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. And it's so psychic. The song, I mean. When he finished the song, he winked at me. My eyes widened. I could feel my cheeks warming up. I turned away to find Ella and Nudge. And to keep me from embarrassing myself in public. And he laughed. Oh. My. God. This is so embarrassing!

I tried to ignore him for the rest of the night, but truthfully, I can't. I really can't. I mean, he's right there on the stage drinking a bottle of water and talking to Iggy. As if that isn't so obvious. Why does destiny keep doing this to me? Why not somebody else who desperately need a companion? I'm still 18! An adult. And there's a lot of guys out there for me! Why me?

Oh, no. Here he comes again. He's gonna sing again. And now it's a Jonas Brothers song! Oh my God. Ella and Nudge are already in front of the stage. Yelling and screaming. Oh, God.

The other song he sang was Inseparable. How does he know it's one of my favorite songs? Is he some kind of a psychic, or something? Not that I like the Jonas Brothers. I just like their songs. And lyrics. I really do.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world, do anything we want  
We could stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

While singing this verse, he kept smiling at me. And I blushed in response everytime. Oh, he's definitely enjoying this.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

OMG. Double OMG. You know why I like this song? Because I want the exact kind of guy the Jonas Brothers are describing in this song.

_We could run forever if you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because i'd be with you  
I'll keep singing this song until the very end  
We'd done all these things  
yeah_

I feel like Fang is the right guy for me. I mean, I think, he's singing that song from his heart. That he really means what he said. Or sung. Whatever! I smiled at him. He's really good.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
'Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
'Cause you know we're inseparable_

This is so... This song is so... So... I can't think of the right word! It's right there on the tip of my tongue! And I can't seem to say it!

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

I gotta admit. He's a good guitar player and a singer. And I take back everything I've said earlier that his band suck! I take it back! Since he won't hear my praise over the sound of the screaming fans in front of him, I just mouthed to him. "You're awesome! I didn't know you could sing!" I grinned when he winked at me.

He replied, silently, using his mouth only, "Wanna talk later?"

It took me a second to realize that he wanted to talk to me. Well, we could talk. Of everything. Except for what happened last night. Yeah, that's good. "Sure!"

After Iggy finished the last song of the night, Fang went over to come to me. Or more like, _tried_ to. This redhead kept grabbing Fang's arm and dragging him into the dance floor. And I realized it was the girl who I almost _wanted_ to kill back at school. Tell me if I'm impatient, because I am. Fang kept ignoring her and disappearing out of her sight.

Then, at last! He caught up to me. "Hey."

I can't think of anything to say back at him. Instead I just praised him. "Wow. I mean, just, wow. I can't believe you can sing!"

He grinned at me. "Yeah. I know you can sing too. They say you're a great singer."

I think I squeaked when I replied back. "Who me? Pshh. I can't sing!" Nobody is supposed to know I can sing! Who snitched? Ella? Nudge? Akila? Magnolia? No, they're dogs. They can't talk. What am I thinking?

He grinned evilly at me. "Uh huh. You're lying, Max. Nobody can sing like that you know. And, my favorite was when you sang I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson. You were also wearing a micro mini and make up. Ella and Nudge forced you to it."

Oh. My. God. How does he know I worn that? And that Ella and Nudge forced me? And our biggest fans (read previous chapters) suggested it to let me wear it. How? And then it came to me. The videos. On YouTube. I knew it was a bad idea to upload videos of myself! Oh, God! But how did he know Ella and Nudge forced me? Only our biggest... Fans... Can know... That...

Oh, shit! "How did you know that? Nobody-" I gasped loudly. "Oh my God! Y-you... And-... But-... Oh my God! You're-"

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to say in public. It's kind of embarrassing. And Iggy made them. Not me."

I can't believe it! "You and Iggy? You're-"

"We're the guys who always suggest your songs and always the first comments. We're the guys."

"Oh my God. So you two are our biggest fans." I feel like a two-year old asking my mom how poo is made!

"Well, if you put it that way, then yes."

"Oh my God. I'm just so shocked. I mean, my best friend and his brother are my biggest fans!" Wait. I just said best friend, right? No no no! It wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth!

"I know." I could see Iggy waving at him. As if signaling that they have to go. Which they are. "Hey, I gotta go. Catch you later? Maybe tomorrow? Oh and, we kinda need a girl lead singer for our band, and we want you to join us. I mean, you could think about it tonight and let me know, OK?"

I want to say no but he already left me. Well, I'll just let him know then. I went to search for Ella and Nudge. Both are dancing. I grabbed the two of them.

"Max!" shouted Ella. The music is pretty loud, so she didn't actually shouted. More like she _whispered._ "What did you do that for?"

"We have to go. It's almost 10."

Nudge sighed. "Max, Max, Max. My dear Max. Why can't you just enjoy the night, and be free!"

I turned to a friend-who-wants-to-go-home-or-she'll-be-grounded-for-the-rest-of-her-life voice into a I'm-your-big-sister-and-I'm-in-charge-so-whatever-you-do-that-isn't-right-I'm-telling-Mom-no-matter-what voice. "Have you been drinking beer?"

"No, Max. We're not allowed to drink beer, remember?"

I asked Ella. "What has she been drinking?"

She answered me back immediately. "You know. The usual. Diet Coke. And you what happens when she drinks more than one can." She pointed at Nudge swaying. "_That._"

I grabbed Nudge again and settled her on a seat. "Max, can we just stay here for a little longer?"

"No. Mom's home any minute now. We have to go."

"Just a few more hours? Please?" She showed me her bambi eyes.

"Fine. But just one hour. If you two won't leave this bar when I want to, I'll be dragging you to the back of my car and tie you there. OK?"

"OK!"

Ella seemed to just stand there. "You wanna go home now?"

She nodded. "Well, I said she has one hour to party all she wants. You want to go back to the car? I brought your books."

Her face lighted up. "Really? Cool! You're the best, Max!"

So, we went outside, left Nudge in the bar and opened the car. As soon as we were inside, I turned up the heat because my car is so freaking cold.

"Where's the books?" Ella asked.

"In the back."

She turned on the light and searched the back of the car. "You brought my Sarah Dessen books? Thanks, Max!" She grabbed Just Listen and I took This Lullaby. We began reading and we lost track of time. I looked at the clock. It's almost midnight!

"Oh, shit. Go get Nudge now. Go!"

Ella went out of the car at the speed of light. She came back, Nudge's head on Ella's shoulder and (Thank God!) her eyes are closed. "Open the back door!"

I reached to the back and opened it. Ella settled Nudge in an upright position and strapped her seat belt. She went on the passenger side and opened it and she was inside. I turned on my car and we drove as if we've never drove before.

* * *

When we are almost only five minutes away from the house, I slowed down the car. Ella looked out of the window and she gasped. "Max, stop the car. Stop the car, Max! Stop the car!" She finally yelled the last part, so I stopped the car. I looked at the back if Nudge woke up. She did actually. Ella got out of the car and, I have to squint to see because it's dark, I saw that there were two guys lying on the road. I went out too. And I was freaking out. I thought I killed those two guys. Then I saw there was no blood, I was relieved.

"Max, a little help here?" said Ella. I went to her side and looked at the two strangers. I poked one, just to see if it's alive. Apparently, it is. It mumbled something.

I waved Nudge to come out and help us. She did. Thank God her sugar rush is gone. "What happened? Did you kill them Max?"

"No! There's no blood here." Ella and I rolled the two guys so we can see there faces. They were lying face down. When we saw their faces, I was... Hm... What's the word? Paralyzed. That's it! Because the two guys are Fang and Iggy. Fang. And. Iggy. Fang. Iggy. Yes, the two guys whom I thought I killed were Fang and Iggy!

Ella looked at me. "Oh, this is not good."

* * *

For the most part, I was really terrified. I mean, we grabbed Fang and Iggy and settled them on the back of the car with Nudge wedged between them. I really sped up this time because I didn't want Dr. Anne to see Fang and Iggy wasted and drunk. So, when we opened the garage, Mom's car was there already. We are in so much trouble...

Mom opened the garage door. "What took you so long? I even wanted to call 911 now. I was so worried." She hugged Ella and me. "Where's Nudge?"

I answered. Or lied. "Um... She's in the back. Asleep."

"I'll get her." Ella shot me a worrying look. Mom opened the back door. Mom was surprised when she saw a dark head, not Nudge's head.

"Max?" She frowned at me.

"OK... We had a little trouble. I mean, we saw a little trouble on our way home. We saw the two of them lying on the side of the road. Drunk and intoxicated. We can't just leave them there! So, we took them and it took us a lot of time because they were so heavy. And-" I was saying all of those very quickly, just like the beating of my heart right now!

"Help me. We have to take this kids back to their house."

"No!" Ella and I shouted. "We can't! You know what Dr. Anne would say!"

"You're right. Ella, Max help me carry this two inside. Prepare your rooms, OK?"

"What? Why our rooms?"

"Because you two found them, you will have to take care of them. Understood?"

Ella and I nodded sheepishly. "Good. Now, help."

* * *

First, we took Fang out. Mom decided to take him on my room. And now, I'm in charge on taking care of him.

When I opened the door of my room, the smell of peaches wafted through my nose. I had Fang's left arm around my shoulders and my other arm holding his waist. God, he's so heavy. Fang made a grumbling sound. Just in case he throws up, we went to the bathroom and kicked the top of the toilet open. I settled Fang in front of it, his head hung low. And then he burst. I went out of the bathroom and went downstairs to get the air freshener. This is going to take more work than I realized.

After Fang's (nasty) vomiting act, I washed his face with a piece of wet warm face towel. I let him drink water because that's what Mom said. Or his throat will dry up with all those acids coming up his esophagus. And burn. Nudge called Gazzy and said to him to bring Fang and Iggy some spare clothes. He asked why. Well, Nudge told him the whole story and Gazzy cracked up. He said he'll bring some. Nudge also asked if their Mom was home. He said no. She went to some party, that's what he said. Thank the Lord!

I grabbed Fang's left arm and wrapped it around my shoulders. I helped him walk to my bed and I let go of him. He lay face down across the bed. I rolled him over, set his body right, so his head is resting on my pillow and removed his shirt. Believe me, I didn't want to do it, but it seemed like the best thing to do. His shirt is stinking up the room!

Someone knocked on my door. Ella's head poked in. "Are you doing fine?" She whispered.

"Does it look I'm fine here? I'm helping a guy puke on my toilet and stink up my room! Tell me I'm doing fine!" I growled softly. She went in and gave me a bunch of Fang's clothes. Three t-shirts, sweatpants and a pair of jeans.

As soon as she left, I tried to put Fang on his t-shirt. Why does he have to have big muscles and abs? I think my back is going to snap any second now. I have the urge to feel his muscles but I shook it away.

Now that he has a t-shirt on, I have to remove his jeans. Please have boxers on! Please! Please?

I closed my eyes as I unbuckled his belt. Then, I undid his zipper and I felt a hand close over one of mine. Oh my God, he's awake! I opened my eyes to see Mom looking at me. "Do you need help?"

My eyes said it all. She pulled off his jeans with my back on her. I didn't want to see it. When she said it was done, I kissed her cheek. "Now where am I going to sleep?"

"Well, there are airbeds in the closet outside. You can use one."

"But it would be loud and he would wake up."

"You can sleep on the floor?"

"Good idea." I said good night to her and she closed my door. Now it's my time to change into my own clothes. I grabbed my pajamas and went inside the bathroom. I changed and sprayed air freshener again, just in case. When I went out, he's still fast asleep. Good. I kissed his forehead and I laid down on the floor.

When I closed my eyes, I slept immediately. But a sound woke me up and it's back to helping again. Sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was quick. It's a lot longer than I realized it would be. Anyways, RnR. Iggy's still sleeping. Max is still snoring and dreaming about chocolate. And, it might be a long time before I can update again. Well, see you soon I guess... Thanks for the reviews! RnR! Thanks again!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**A/N: I'm typing in secret. Shh! My parents aren't here so I'm allowed!**

**Iggy: You always do this whenever your dad picks up your mom from work. Then you play FarmVille and CafeWorld in Facebook after he's gone.**

**Me: I said Shh! What part of "Shh!" don't you understand?**

**Max: Yeah, Ig. Shut up. (opens the door of the fridge) Where the heck did all the chocolate go? (shakes my shoulders violently) Where? Tell**** me where!**

**Iggy: Um, Aya, why is there catsup dripping out of your nose?**

**Me: What catsup?**

**Max: Aya! That is not catsup! That's blood!**

**Me: Aahh!! (runs quickly to the bathroom) Aahh! I'm having a nosebleed! Aahh!**

**Max: While you wipe blood off your nose, can you tell me where all the chocolate went?**

**Me: No! (wipes blood off nose) Oh my God! It just keeps coming and coming! It's like a geyser! It keeps squirting out!**

**Iggy: OK, that sounds crude and disgusting. Although I've lived with blood all my life. It became a part of my nature.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Fang POV**

One thing I've learned last night.

Do not drink anymore beer.

If I were the guy from 1933 who repealed the act of prohibiting alcohol, I should have let it be prohibited still. So that there won't be anymore guys who will embarrass themselves in public. Like dancing on top of an antique dining table. Making kissy faces in front of a goldfish. Running naked down the street saying, "I have hickeys on my -bleep-!"

(Not that I've ever did the last two parts in my whole entire life.)

Let's just ignore that I ever said those things on the above paragraph.

Back to reality.

I remembered nothing after I drank my eighth beer last night. Nothing. Zip. Nada. Complete blank.

But what I remembered is that waking up in a dark room, in a firm bed, surrounded by fluffy pillows, wrapped around a thick quilted comforter and my head resting on a silky soft pillow.

And that I am _hot_!

No, no. Not that kind of _hot_. I meant _hot_. You know, sweaty, kinda humid. You know, like the inside of an oven! Like I've just been microwaved alive!

So I kicked off the comforter and the pillows and took off my shirt. Aahh. That's better. I felt like I could breathe normally now. Then, I heard a rustling.

"What the heck is it now? It's 3 AM in the morning! Can't you just pause your stomach to stop puking? God, it's making my room smell repulsive and just makes me feel blow chunks too!"

Max. Wait. What the hell am I doing in her room? _What the hell am I doing in her room?!_

I silently turned my body to see her. But it was dark so I only saw her tall curvy silhouette. "Well?" She removed the comforter and grabbed my arms. Violently. "Ugh. You smell putrid! I should have sprayed you with that Febreze air freshener of Mom's! Ugh!" She wrapped an arm around my waist and I draped my arm around her shoulders so she can steady me. Now that I think about it, my stomach started turning. I ran to the bathroom and shoved my entire face to the toilet.

Hope you enjoyed that leftover beer I drank, toilet.

"Oh my God! Ugh!" She sprayed the room with an air freshener that smells like... Like whenever the rain stopped. Crispy and dewy at the same time. Hm. Note to self: Remember to spray that on Gazzy's bathroom too.

"Can you pass me the tissues? I think I made a mess here on your floor." I said, while blowing off my guts to the toilet.

"Yeah, here." She passed me the tissue box. "You're awake? I mean, you're alive? I thought you were a zombie! 'Cause you we're all like, 'Muumuu... Mrmfghmfpprfmgmrph...' I can't even understand you!"

"Just get me another box! This one's out!"

"It's empty already? A second then. I'll be right back." She ran outside the door while I continue to do the technicolor yawn loudly.

"I'm back! And- Oh my God!" She sprayed some more freshener and tossed me the box.

I regurgitated for a few more minutes and wiped my mouth. I started to open my mouth to talk but Max stopped me. "OK, before you talk, spray this in your mouth." It was a small spray bottle and I shook it.

"What the heck is this?" I removed the top and shook it again. I suppose this is breath spray. I think.

"I said, spray it in your mouth before you talk! And yes, it's breath spray!"

I sprayed it in my mouth and it tasted... Tasted like... Like... "This isn't breath spray! This is," I looked at the label. "A mini Febreze air freshener! Breath spray is suppose to taste like mint! Not a mixture of vanilla and lavender and cyanide!"

"What? No, it's no-" She took it from me and looked at it. "Oh. I must have grabbed the wrong one." She put it on her pocket and she revealed the _real_ breath spray. She gave it to me in bewilderment.

"Are you planning to poison me? Or worse. Get me killed? Or even more worse! Puke all over again?" I sprayed the _real_ breath spray. Now that tastes like spearmint.

"No. I was just in a hurry." I just stared at her. "Because you were vomiting all over my bathroom floor and my room is starting to smell like a bunch of old used baby diapers with poo still in it!"

"OK." Then, my stomach went to overdrive and it's back to upchucking again.

"Oh, no... Why do you hate me?" She snatched the air freshener again and she squirted the heavenly smell mixing with the foul odorous air.

Aah. Heaven. And no, Max, I don't hate you.

* * *

After the most horrid, horrific, monstrous, nauseating session of gagging in the whole world, I flopped on Max's bed and took deep (foul-smelling) breaths.

"While you're lying there and doing nothing, would you mind telling me how you got to the side of the road passed out and still laughing as if you we're high?" said Max, while wiping her precious hands with a towel.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I remembered nothing. I didn't even know I was on the side of the road, laughing until now."

"Really? So what did you do after you left the bar?" She sat down beside me. It's making me feel as if I'm a part of those black and white detective movies where the detectives shine the light right in front of my face, demanding me to tell the truth.

"Well, that I remember. Me and Iggy went to this party. You know, with beer and other stuff."

"And after that?" She leaned closer. Now I can smell her spearmint breath.

"After that, was... Um... We... Um... Iggy and I... Um... I can't remember."

"You can't remember? Did you drink beer?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Did you take any drugs?"

"NO!" I shook my head vigorously.

"Did you..." She looked at me in suspicion.

"God, no! I'm still..." My cheeks started heating up in embarrassment.

"OK, good. Just checking." She flushed too. She cleared her throat. "So you weren't on drugs, or doing you-know-what, how did you get on the side of the road?"

"Yeah. I don't remember anything after my eighth beer. Although I remembered I was dancing like a stripper on top of the dining table." I placed a finger on my chin, as if emphasizing that I was thinking.

Max started giggling. Then chuckling. Then laughing out loud! "What's funny? 'Cause I don't see the joke."

She laughed and laughed until tears come out of her eyes and now she can't breathe. "I can just imagine what you looked like when you were dancing on top of the table." She continued laughing until my I could feel steam coming out of my ears.

"Laugh all you want. I don't care. I'm not the only one who've been seen wearing a strapless top and a micro mini and also seven-inches stiletto heels before." Now that, shut her up.

"That is _not_ even funny." She pointed a finger at me and jabbed it to my chest. "Now you listen here, buddy. You're in my room. So, I can do whatever I want, anytime I want."

"Sure. Scout's honor." I smiled at her and stood up to leave her room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think? I'm going back home."

"Do you really think your mom won't notice you were drunk? And that you spent the last," She looked at the clock. It was already 5 AM. "Five hours hurling your vital organs out instead of 'sleeping over' at my house? I don't think so. So get your stupid stinking butt in here before you get nagged by your own mom."

Why does she have to be always right? Why does she have to destroy my own thoughts? "Fine! You win. But on two conditions."

"What?"

"First, I get to sleep shirtless. Second, you'll sing me to bed."

"Sing? Are you crazy?"

"Do I look like I'm crazy? Now, grab your guitar and sing."

"I am not going to sing in front of you. Especially you." She crossed her arms.

"What, you managed to sing in front of the camera before. And you even uploaded it on YouTube." I crossed my arms too.

"Fine! But just one. Just one." She went to her closet and grabbed her acoustic guitar. It was simple, six strings and has a light colored finish.

I took of my shirt; remember I took it off at first, but Max insisted I should keep it on or I'll catch a cold. So motherly. Now, I'm taking it off again. Her eyes widened in surprise because it's her first time to see me undress. "What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was a little shaky, possibly because I was stripping in front of her.

"What do you think? You agreed that I'll sleep shirtless. So, here I am. Where's the song?"

She was still standing and she shook her head back to reality. Whatever she was thinking, I bet it was about me. It would be so cool if I'm like Edward and I can read her mind. I could just imagine what her thoughts would be...

"OK, I'll sing... What am I thinking? I'm not going to tell you!" She sat down in front of me and cradled her guitar on her lap.

"Just sing already so we can get this over with."

I heard the familiar opening chords so I'm guessing it's Fearless by Taylor Swift. Is she a Taylor Swift fan?

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_  
_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_  
_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

At first I thought she was just looking at her guitar. Then I realized she was avoiding my eyes because she was a little shy. It made me smile.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_  
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_  
_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

As if she couldn't take it any longer, she looked at me. She smiles. She's beautiful when she smiles. She really does.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_  
_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_  
_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_  
_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

My insides are turning into jello. I feel like that whenever she looks at me straight in the eyes, she looks directly at my soul. Kinda freaky but kinda comfortable at the same time.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_  
_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_  
_It's fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Now that is an awesome, _awesome_ performance. I pretended as if she were performing in a stage with millions of people watching. I did loud clapping and _loud_ shouting. But not too loud, just enough that she can hear it.

"Stop it." Her cheeks glowed in the dark. Not that _glow in the dark kind_. The glow where her cheeks turn pink.

"So, will you be our lead singer?" Uh oh. That kinda slipped out of nowhere.

"Um... I'm still thinking about it." She bit her lip.

"That's OK. Well, good night. Or good morning? Whatever." I still haven't moved.

Then she moved closer. And closer. And closer until I could feel her breathing. We're going to kiss. We're going to kiss. We're going to-

She hugged me. Darn... I thought it was a kiss. I kind of hugged her back. Kind of. Just patted her back with my right hand. "Good night, Fang."

She let go but didn't move away. "Yeah... Good night." I looked away. I didn't want to feel her "staring" wrath.

I "think" she meant to kiss my cheek but I "think" I turned my head the opposite direction so her lips touched with mine.

Whoops.

BIG whoops.

What if she turns away? What if she slaps me? What if she push me out of her bed? What if-

Oh, what the heck.

She didn't turn away! Or even slap me! Or pushed me out of her bed!

I cupped both my hands to her face and deepened the kiss. I kind of pulled away to look at her. She opened her eyes slowly, very slowly like we have all the time in the world. Which we did. I grinned wickedly and removed my hands from her face.

She blinked a couple of times and a couple of more. It made me grin even wider. "Wow." She said, a little breathless.

I raised one eyebrow. "Well, I wasn't _really_ expecting that. I was kinda expecting just a simple peck on the cheek. But I think it was good that I turned my head the other way. Don't you?"

She took a moment to answer. "Well, I... I..."

"I think it was good?" I suggested. I thought she was going to slap me.

"Kind of." I raised my eyebrows really high. "Yes, I enjoyed it!"

"I don't think I've never been awake in my whole entire life." I tilted my head. Oh this is _good_!

She cleared her throat. Then again. Then again. She squeaked. "I think I'm going to sleep with Mom tonight. Well, maybe she's awake now. Never mind."

I chuckled. I patted the empty space beside me. I was offering her to sit with me. She accepted it. When she sat, she rested her head on my shoulder. "This is good. This is fine."

"Remember when I first kissed you?"

She giggled. "Yeah. I pushed you away like you were a virus. And I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard."

"Apology accepted. Well, since we're here, sitting, practically doing nothing except breathing, do you...?" I asked her.

"Do I what?"

"You know... I can't even say it!" I said, in exasperated.

"You mean make out?"

"Kind of."

She snickered. "Hm. Well, what if I said no? What would you do?"

"Probably break down and cry my eyes out then beg at your feet"

"Whoa. Not the kind of answer I was looking for. What if I said yes?"

"I would probably jump up and down in excitement and kiss you right now."

"I don't know if it's a yes and a no."

"What does your mind say?"

"Yes."

"What about your mouth?"

"Yes."

"What about your heart?"

It took her a few minutes to answer. Then she started hitting her left chest with her right fist. "Yo, heart! What do you say?"

I chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"My heart won't answer me!"

"What do you _really_ want to say?"

"I... I..."

* * *

**A/N: And you will know Max's answer on chapter 13! Cliffie! Yey! Love cliffhangers! And polls! Is it a YES or a NO?**

**Max: YES! PICK YES!**

**Iggy: NO! PICK NO!**

**Me: Don't listen to either of them. Pick your own choice. (coughs) (coughs) Stupid cough!**

**Iggy: Get away from me! Ew! H1N1! (runs around the house crazily)**

**Max: Iggy, she doesn't have the swine flu. She doesn't even have fever.**

**Iggy: I don't care! Leave me alone!**

**Max: (shakes head) (sighs) RnR? Also, vote. YES or NO?**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**A/N: Wow. People wants YES. That's kind of cool. Only a few were neutral. But so far, no NOs. Hm. See the pattern here?**

**Iggy: Not really. Hey, what's that food your brother is making?**

**Me: It's called _sotanghon_ or bean thread noodles.**

**Iggy: I thought it was plastic. 'Cause it was transparent. What's the flavor?**

**Me: Who cooks plastic? Of course it's transparent. It's also known as _cellophane noodles_. Duh. The flavor's chicken. You should try it. It's really good. Although the noodles are kinda slippery. It can also get you to stop eating meat for awhile.**

**Iggy: Hey! ILang! (takes a bowl of noodles from my brother) (sips the soup) Mmmm... Chicken-y. The noodles _are_ slippery. But they are really good. I want some more! Max!**

**Max: Go stand up and get your own. You have feet and hands. (sips the soup too) This is really good. Perfect for a weather like today. (slurps noodles) Ooh! Slippery!**

**Me: (shakes head) It's sunny outside, people! It's not that cold! God. Hey! Iggy! You're eating all the food! No fair!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 (Oooh. The Unlucky Number. Hope I'll get more reviews with this!)**

**Max POV**

You know what? I'm not even going to say what happened last night.

No, really. Not even a single word about it. And you can't make me!

...

......

.........

Fine, already! You asked for it!

I said...

NO.

I know, right! My mind kept telling me YES, but my heart said NO.

Aaaww...

Poor Fang. Actually, he took it pretty well. He didn't break down and cry and beg at my feet like he told me so. Liar! So, it went like this:

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"Oh, OK. Goodnight, then." He put his head down and sighed. Aaawww..._

_I held his chin on my hand. I made him look at me. It's weird 'cause a guy is suppose to do this. Not the other way around._

_I kissed him softly in the lips. I smiled at his expression. I hoisted myself up and took my blanket and pillow that was lying on the floor. I winked at him. "Where are _you_ going?" He asked me._

_"In the guestroom. What, you think I'm going to sleep with you? And make out with you and your beer barf smell?" I shook my head and made a tsking sound. I opened my door and went outside. I was going to close it, but I poked my head in, just to make sure. He was still sitting there, looking at me. I blew him a kiss and he took it to his lips. I laughed out loud._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Pretty lame, huh? To tell you the truth, I really want to make out with him. Since he has gross beer barf smell, I decided not to. And I don't know why my heart said NO. Stupid heart.

* * *

I awoke in the sight of the sun blinding my eyes. Ugh. Morning. Again. It's a good thing we don't have school today. Teacher Work Day. Haha.

I made my bed, folded my blanket and took my pillow and blanket up to my room. I was still yawning when my head made contact with the door. "OW!"

"Oh, God! Max! Are you OK?" Fang cried out. He kneeled beside me and began touching my forehead.

"Do I look like I'm OK? What are you doing, slamming the door in front of my face! God. Ouch..."

"Well, you're the one who's in the way."

"Oh, I am?" My voice was coated with sarcasm. "You could've knocked inside! I would have known you were going to open it!" I stood up, still touching my forehead. I felt something wet. His hand closed mine.

"Who knocks inside a room? That's stupid." He put his other hand on my elbow and helped me inside my room. Actually, he was still shirtless. "C'mon. Let's see that bruise."

We went inside my bathroom (deja vu) and he started to find the first-aid kit. "It's inside the third closet, second drawer on the left. It's in there somewhere. I think." I answered.

I was wrong. It was in the _second_ closet, _first_ drawer on the left. Still, pretty close. When he looked at my bruise, it was actually bleeding. His eyes widened in surprise. It still hurts.

"Does it hurt? I'm really sorry." He dabbed peroxide on the wound. He must have opened the door pretty hard. The peroxide sizzled on the wound. _Ouch_...

"No, it's OK. It's my fault, anyway." He opened a large band-aid and stuck it on my forehead.

"_No,_ it was _my _fault. I should've knocked. I'm really sorry, Max. I didn't mean to open the door so hard. Really." He kissed the wound on my forehead. My face flushed scarlet.

"Why were you in a hurry to get out of my room?"

"Well, I wanted to get out before Dr. M catches me sleeping in your room. I didn't want you to get in trouble." His hand is still on my forehead. He refuses to look in my eyes.

I giggled. "Oh, that. My mom already knows you're here. She made me help you. And she didn't tell anything to your mom. We lied to her. Said that you were 'sleeping over' at my house."

"Ah. I didn't know mothers lie." He stood up and started stretching. Whoa. Double whoa. His abs seem to broaden every time he stretched. "What are _you_ looking at?"

I flushed cardinal red. "Nothing. I was just... Just... I didn't know you had abs." That came out of nowhere.

"Hm. Nobody said that before. But, thanks. You too." I scrunched my face. Obviously confused. "Don't tell me _you_ don't have abs. I saw it before."

My eyes bulged. "You did? Ha! People have never seen it before. You must be the first one. Congratulations!" I clapped.

"Do I get a prize for that? 'Cause I think I know what I already want." He rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in front of me. We were nose to nose close. I was sitting on the toilet, by the way.

"Nope. No prizes. Too bad." I patted his cheek. I stood up. "C'mon. I'll make breakfast. Or, my mom has already made some. Oh, and, put some shirt on. It might freak my mom out."

He made a tsking noise. "Who doesn't like to see my muscles?" I snickered to that.

* * *

"Good morning, Max, Fang." Mom kissed me on the cheek. "So, how's your stomach?" She asked Fang.

"It's burning, actually. And grumbling." He sat on one of the stools. I poured two glasses of chocolate milk.

"I should have known. Was it pretty bad?" My mom plopped two sunny side-up eggs, three orange wedges, two sausage links, three pancakes, and a cookie on Fang's plate. She pushed the maple syrup to him.

"Oh it was. Max hated it, actually. She kept calling me smelly and every other synonym it has."

"Did not. Can I have what he has too? But I want five cookies." I sat down on one of the chairs in the dining table and grinned at Mom. I grinned at Fang. He frowned. He wanted me to sit beside him.

"No, only three. You can have how many you want later. This is breakfast, not a cookie-eating contest." She plunked down my plate of food. I breathe in the heavenly smell. Ahh.

"I smell pancakes and cookies. Can I have strawberry and banana pancakes?" Ella said, inhaling the air. Iggy was right behind her.

"I didn't know Fang was here. What are you doing here, Fang?" Iggy asked and sat right beside him.

"Oh, you didn't tell him?" Fang asked Ella. Ella shook her head. She sat down beside me.

"Tell me what? OMG, you and Max slept together!" Iggy covered his mouth a second too late. Mom glowered at him. Iggy cleared his throat. "What were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't sleep with Max. She slept in the guest room." Fang said, scarfing down the pancakes. Syrup drizzled down his chin. I didn't know he was a sloppy eater.

"Oh. Well, I slept gr-eat!" Iggy said it in that Kelloggs Frosted Flakes Tiger voice. My mom also pushed a plate in front of Iggy. "Thanks, Dr. M."

That surprised me. "You let Ella sleep on the floor? You let my little sister sleep on the floor while you get the bed?"

Ella chimed in. "Max! I let him take my bed. He's sick." She said to Iggy, "We found you and Fang on the side of the road, intoxicated. We grabbed you two here."

Iggy nodded, obviously not listening to Ella. "Ah. This is good! Can I have more sausages?" Fang murmured something to him. "Uh, nevermind."

"It's OK! There's plenty. Now, if Nudge wakes up, tell her her food is inside the oven. And if you want some more, there's more in the counter." Mom kissed me and Ella in the cheeks then left to work.

"Does your mom make the best sausage links I have ever had? And these pancakes, oh, heaven!" Iggy also scarfed down his food like a pig. Wow. They _are_ brothers. "I'm gonna get some more."

"Don't eat them all! Max and Nudge won't have any left! They'll hunt you down like a hawk!" said Ella. She chewed her pancake slowly. She eats like a normal girl. Not like me.

Iggy stopped. "Max and Nudge? Hunt me down? Nevermind then. I'm not so hungry anymore." He pushed his plate away from him. I grinned at him.

"No, help yourself. Just don't eat the cookies. They're mine." I emphasized the word, "mine."

Iggy didn't budge. I grabbed his plate, served his plate full of sausages and eggs. I gave him the plate. He hesitated. He has a worrying look in his face. "Ugh. Just eat it." And he did.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, I was responsible for washing all the dishes. Stupid chores. Fang helped. I think he just wants to be alone with me. Everybody left to go to the family room. So, we _are_ alone.

"So," He said, while wiping a plate. He passed it to me and I put it inside the closet.

"What?" I asked, grabbing the other plate from him. "What, Fang?"

"What are you doing today? It's sunny outside."

"Nothing, I guess. I decided to make another video. I think. Or, I could finish the persuasive paper that's due tomorrow. I'll take the latter instead."

"What's your persuasive paper about? Mine's about school uniforms." He wiped his hands clean using the towel. He leaned back at the edge of the sink.

"I have no idea. Are you with it or against?"

He replied. "Against, duh. I mean, who wants to wear school uniforms? It's like being a part of the Nazi Party. Not that I've ever been part of it."

I snorted. "How can I finish a two-page paper if I don't even know what I'm going to write? This is stupid. Let's just do the other thing." I went to the basement.

"You mean, make a video? Are you sure? Why are you even going down there?" He followed behind me.

"Because the video camera is in here and all the instruments. Well, the piano is beside the formal dining table. You can't miss it." I grabbed my electric guitar. I plugged it to the small amplifier.

"What song are you playing? Don't tell me you have no idea again." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I love it when you know me. Go grab the drumsticks. You're playing the drums." He argued. "Fine, I'll play the drums. Handle my guitar with care. It's precious."

"What, is your guitar made of glass? Fine, it will be on good shape after I finished using it. Just follow my lead."

Before he can even put a hand on my strings, I yelled, "Stop!" He looked up in surprise. "I forgot to turn on the camera." I turned it on. "Here we go. Hi. I'm Max, as usual. And this is, " I looked at Fang. He mouthed, "Nick!" I cleared my throat. "F-Nick. This is Nick. You might be wondering why my two fashion-addicts sidekicks aren't here. Well, they both had a date, and I'm doing this with F-Nick. Nick. Hope you enjoy it!"

Fang strummed the first chords of the unfamiliar song. "What are we playing?" I hissed at him.

"Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo. Just follow my lead!"

_Yeaah_  
_heyy heyy_

_That's how much I love you (yeah)_  
_That's how much I need you (yeah yeah yeah)_

Oh, now I know. At first it didn't click. Then, it all came back to me. I _love_ this song!

_And I can't stand you_  
_Must everything you do make me wanna smile?_  
_And then I like you for a while_  
_No..._

_But you won't let me_  
_You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips_  
_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset_  
_Can't remember what you did_

I wonder if I did that to Fang. Oops. I was grinning at him. Eventhough he had his back at me.

_But I hate it_  
_You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you for too long_  
_That's wrong but I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_  
_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_  
_Said I despise that I adore you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)_  
_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)_  
_And I hate how much I love you boy (ohh)_  
_But I just can't let you go_  
_And I hate that I love you so (ooh)_

This song is so psychic! Like it's made for me and Fang! I mean, it's about me and him! This is so...

_And you completely know the power that you have_  
_The only one that makes me laugh_  
_Sad and it's not fair_  
_How you take advantage of the fact that I..._  
_Love you beyond a reason why (whyyy)_  
_And it just ain't right_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah yeah)_  
_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
_But I just can't let you go_  
_And I hate that I love you so_

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_  
_And your kiss will make me weak_  
_But no one in this world_  
_Knows me the way you know me_  
_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

Uh huh. It's like Fang knows me too much than anyone I've ever known. It's creepy. And romantic at the same time.

_yeahhhhh ohhhh ohhh_  
_oh yeah_

_It's how much I love you_  
_It's how nuch I need you_  
_It's how much I love you (ohh)_  
_It's how much I need you_  
_And I hate that I love you_  
_Sooooo_  
_And I hate how much I love you boy_  
_I can't stand how much I need you_  
_And I hate how much I love you boy_  
_But I just can't let you go_  
_And I hate that I love you soo_  
_And I hate that I love you soo sooo_

What _is_ Fang doing to me? I have never been so attached to guy before. And no guy has ever been in my mind for the past week! Usually, they only last one or two days. This is so weird...

And Fang... I mean, he's tall, dark and handsome. Sarcastic, funny, smart... I love being with him. My heart skips a beat everytime he smiles at me. He always seem to know what I like and what I'm like. And I always have this sudden urge and how it must feel when my hands run through his hair. Will it be soft and silky? Or rough and bulky?

I'm obsessing over him! _Oh, God... Make it stop... Please, make it stop... I'm begging at your feet!_

* * *

"Why in the name of all nincompoop-ness did you pick that song?! You didn't even tell me!" I elbowed him in the stomach. I was _definitely_ angry!

"Oof! Watch where you're elbowing! Ow... I picked that song because-" I wrapped my hands around his neck. I'm going to _strangle _him! "Can't breathe, Max! Is it just me or I'm beginning to see the white light? Grandma Nana, is that you?"

I removed both of my hands. I'm not going to kill him yet. I took deep breaths. "Max," He rested a hand on my right shoulder. I was going to smack it away but he hugged me first. Tightly.

His chin rested on top of my head. _God, he's so tall. _"I picked it because... Because I think it was a good song. And that it... It... Nevermind." He pulled away. I tried to read his eyes, but he covered it with his hair. _He's embarrassed. _Ha!

"You wanna help me with my paper? I really need help. Or I'll get my first ever 'F' on my report card. Ever. And I'll never get accepted to Yale..." I faked crying. Now that sparked his interest.

He chuckled. "Sure. Now, what do you want to write about? Oh, you should try joining the Drama club. And Choir. Are you going to be our lead singer yet?"

"I could join Drama and Choir. Isn't that acting a few seconds ago deserve an Oscar? And, well, being your lead singer... Um..."

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't the decision a little surprising? People really want Max and Fang make out! Ha-ha! Oh and, do you want Max to be their lead singer? YES or NO? Another poll!**

**Iggy: What is it called when people expect this to happen but instead _this_ happens? Sectional irony or something?**

**Max: It's called _situational irony, _moron. You're awfully good at that, Aya. Surprising people and such.**

**Me: I know, it's a hidden talent of mine! I'm so proud!**

**Iggy: Why didn't you bring me to Hooters' awhile ago? You're so racist... (cries unexpectedly)**

**Max: Aww... Poor Iggy. Don't worry. There are many Hooters' out there. (pats his back)**

**Me: OK, people! YES or NO? Will Max be their lead singer or not? RnR! Vote!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh, wow. People really hated me. They wanted Max and Fang to make out so bad! Woohoo! Way to go, Aya!**

**Iggy: Uh oh. Max is giving you the _death ray vision _look. Shudder in fear!**

**Max: (pushes Iggy out of the way) How can you do that, Aya? You know I want me and Fang to make out! How could you?**

**Me: (shrugs) I want some chills and thrills. I don't want you to make out yet. I'm saving it for something.**

**Max: Why can't it be now? I want it now! (stomps foot hard like a three-year old) Don't you think, Iggy? (glares at Iggy)**

**Iggy: (rubs arms) Hey, stay me out of this. This is a girl and girl cat fight. It's just between girls. I'm neutral. I'm Switzerland! I'm the gray between black and white!**

**Me: Fine. Can you type this for me then? I still have to study. Why does the Constitution test have to be tomorrow? O'Hara, why?!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Fang POV**

OK, to tell you the truth, I totally loved staying at Max's house.

I mean, _totally_ loved being there. I loved (still love) it for two reasons:

1. I get to sleep in Max's room. Which is her very own sanctuary that I just trespassed. And;

2. Max and I-

You know what? I'm just going to leave it like that. You'll just figure it out yourself.

OK, after we did her video (without Ella and Nudge), Max and I did that thing with the Menthos commercial where the guy was blindfolded and he has to capture his girlfriend just with the sound of her voice and the smell of her breath. Oh, it was _awesome_!

So, Max blindfolded me. But instead of using her voice, she played the CuppyCake Song in her iPhone. And it was _too_ soft! I didn't even get to hear it!

I was standing there, in the middle of the room, hearing for the melody. Instead, there was nothing. _Oh, what the heck, _I thought. _Here goes nothing!_ I straightened myself, and walked forward.

And going forward was not the best idea. 'Cause right then there, my forehead got to meet a new friend! Forehead, meet the Wall. The Wall, meet my forehead.

Then, I heard Max swore. "Shit! Oh my gosh! Fang! Are you OK? Oh my God. Crap. Crap. Crap. Damn it!" I was still blindfolded so I didn't get to see Max's face. She cradled my head on her chest, and I think I was grinning wickedly because Max smacked my arm.

"Ow! Hello? I'm the one who's hurt here! Don't make it worse! And can you take this goddamn blindfold off my eyes? Why do you make it so tight?" I was sitting by then and feeling my bruise.

Deja vu, huh?

"I'm sorry. I'm really, _really_ sorry. Does it hurt?" She touched my bruise.

I wanted to say, "Of course it hurts! It's a bruise! Does a bruise make you happy?" Then I thought maybe Max would kill the daylights out of me if I said that. Instead, I said, "I'm fine. Just get an ice pack. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have moved forward."

Max got up and went upstairs. When she got back, she almost fainted. I didn't know what she saw, but I could feel it wasn't good. "I'm going to take you to a hospital. C'mon." She grabbed my arms.

I pulled away. "No, no. We are not going to the hospital. Don't you have a first-aid kit?" She let go.

She scratched her head. "It's upstairs. In the family bathroom. Don't you really want to go to the hospital? 'Cause your bruise is bleeding. And I think there's a piece of glass stuck in there."

"That's not good. But I really don't want to go. Can we just go to the bathroom and be done with it? I don't want my mom to know." I was covering my forehead so Max won't see.

She was still scratching her head. "But what if your mom asks? What would you say?" She bit her lip.

"Can we worry about that later? I think I'm losing blood over here!" I went upstairs before her and waited.

"It's this way. If Iggy asks, say you fainted and hit your head in the wall." I'm not going to say that! Men don't faint. And they don't cry. Eventhough I was on the verge of crying by then.

She opened the bathroom door and saw that it was a little smaller than her room. I sat on the edge of the tub. How many bathrooms does this house have? It's got to be hundreds!

Max found the first-aid kit and took a pair of tweezers. "What are you going to do with that?" I asked in panic. This is not a time for plucking nose hair!

"I'm going to remove the glass, stupid. Since you don't want to go to the hospital and see a doctor."

"Are the tweezers clean? I don't want my wound to be infected, you know."

"Of course it's clean! This is the daughter of a veterinarian you're talking to!" She pulled the glass out of my wound. It turned out that there were four pieces of glass in my wound. It hurt! Especially when Max slapped a cloth soaked in alcohol! It _burns_!

I clenched my jaw really hard to stop me from screaming. It burns! It burns! Itburnsitburnsitburns! Max must have seen my expression because she was smirking. "Wipe that smirk off your face." I siad through my clenched teeth. That didn't stop her.

After the painstaking procedure Max just performed, she hugged me really hard. "I'm so glad you're OK. And that I didn't kill you." You know I'm not much of a hugger, so I raised an arm and hugged her back. Kind of.

"Hey, it's OK. I already told you that." She pulled away. Aw, she was so warm!

Now, the deja vu strikes again!

She intended to kiss my cheek but I turned MY HEAD THE OTHER WAY SO MY LIPS TOUCHED HERS! (Sorry for the all caps...)

This time, it wasn't quick like before. Today, it was longer. _Way _longer.

We weren't just kissing, we were _making out_.

Right away, I stood up and my hand was on the small of her back and my other hand was on her waist. I clutched her tighter to me. Her hands wandered up from my chest to my hair. She wound her fingers on my hair while I backed her up to the closed door. There, her legs circled my waist. My hands were itching to touch her. She had the time to remove my shirt and throw it at the floor.

Her touch was electric. It must have been a gazillion bolts because it was stimulating. And voltaic. I could feel my body rousing in action.

I tilted my head this way and she tilted hers that way. My tongue licked her bottom lip. I felt her tongue, as hers swept mine, hot and lusty. My hands inched inside her shirt. I grazed my fingers through her soft skin. She's _so_ soft!

We could have gone further if we weren't rudely interrupted by Iggy's loud knocking!

"Hey, why do I hear groaning and moaning in there?" Instantly, Max and I broke apart. The emotions were raw and obvious in our faces that it made us laugh. "Hey! Why are you laughing?!" Iggy pounded the door a little harder. I feel like thwacking the daylights out of Iggy.

"Get your stinking butt out of here. Max is cleaning my cuts." I replied to Iggy. I was still staring at Max. I wonder what's on her head right now? I beamed at her.

"Yeah, but why were there moaning and groaning?"

"None of your beeswax. Now go along, pretend this didn't happen."

"Uh huh. I still think you guys made out. I'm telling Mom." said Iggy in a sing-song voice. Stupid Iggy.

I rolled my eyes at no one. Then I realized Max was there so I took her in my arms. Her face was self-explanatory; she was abashed. Normally, I don't do this things to other people. Except for Angel, of course.

"Wow." Her breath warm when she whispered on my neck. "Is it just me or did you-know-what just happened?"

"Not really. I think we both know that it happened." I didn't want to let go. Truly I don't.

"I think we should get out of here. It's almost 2 PM." Whoa. Time passed by quickly.

"You do know what happens here now?" I pulled her back a little so I can see her face. She was comfuzzled.

"What? And you still have to help me on my paper."

"Nevermind then. I'll leave it to you. By the way, what do you want to write about? And, are you going to be our lead singer?"

"Hm. I don't think so." I was hurt. "Well, because I already have a band."

"You do?"

"Duh. I'm with my sisters. And the whole YouTube thing was our idea. We decided to stick together."

"But you'll still sing a few songs with us?"

"If I could squeeze it in my schedule." She kissed my cheek and smiled sweetly.

"Do you want to go on a date with me this Saturday?" I asked, with full confidence.

She took a moment to answer. "Yeah, sure. I'd love that." She smiled wider.

I wonder, how can this girl, this beautiful gorgeous girl, right in front of me go on a date with me?

Is there such thing as soulmates?

Or does the principle even exist?

'Cause if it does, well, I think I just met mine.

* * *

**A/N: There! You happy now, Max? You got what you wanted and I still don't have what I want. Max?**

**Iggy: She isn't here. She probably ran off somewhere with Fang. Probably to Paris. They might be French-kissing. (wiggles eyebrows)**

**Me: Ugh. You're sick! But why Paris? I've always wanted to go there!**

**Iggy: Duh. Isn't Paris, like, the love city, or something? And is French the love language? Or is that Spanish?**

**Me: I have no idea. RnR? Hope you like it! I know it's short, but enjoy!**

**Iggy: I thought you're updating every weekend? It's Thursday! It's American Idol tonight! Have you seen Kara last night? So emo... And Ellen, God! Canoodling with Simon!**

**Me: I know right! Don't both of them have wives or something? Ellen has a wedding ring, right?**

**Iggy: RnR! And vote for Katie Stevens! She's _hot_!**


	15. Chapter 15

****

A/N: I have a quick shoutout to Beau N. Aero.

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. Or if that I offended you in any way. And no, I have nothing against freckles and short people. I'm really sorry. If there's anything I could do to make it up to you, just PM me or just review. I don't care. Again, I'm sorry. Really _really_ sorry.**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Max POV**

OK, so we made out. Big deal. I've made out with hundreds of boys before!

Fine. So I liked it. Enjoyed it, to be specific.

And we have school today. NOOOO!!

Not that I hate school in any way. I just don't like the homeworks and boys drooling all over me. Ew.

"This is a disaster!" I yelled to my room. "AAAAHHHH!!!!"

"What? What happened? Who called 911? Is this an emergency?" Ella, Nudge and Mom all came to my room in that what-happened stance and looks. Note to self: No more ninja movies.

"My room stinks! It stinks! All of my clothes smell like barf! Gah!"

"You can use some of mine?" Ella suggested. Hers? Her clothes? _No. No. Nonononono._

_Never. Everevereverever._ "OK, I guess." Why did I even say that?! Stupid mouth! Stupid stupid stupid!

Well, I gotta do this then. Waaahh!!

* * *

We arrived at school, with me wearing Ella's girly clothes. Ugh. Pure torture.

So I have this gray and purple ruffle skirt on that comes down above my knees, my black boots that come up below my knees, a navy blue v-neck shirt underneath a navy blue knit tank top with an empire waist and thick soft straps with a bow detail. My short flapping with wind. I shouldn't have let her do my hair. _Note to self: no more Ella-makeovers._

See? Girly. Skirts! My legs! They're exposed! No! I feel like hundreds of people are staring at my legs! No!

"Why did you pick this outfit?" I hissed at Ella. She just shrugged.

"I thought the skirt compliments your legs. I'm right!" She clapped. I forced a smile.

Nudge nudged me with her elbow. "What?" I shifted my bag to my other arm. I turned my gaze to what she's looking at. Or more precise, _who_.

Fang is waving at me. Or sort of waved. I smiled and kind of waved back. I turned to go inside the school. I bumped at a girl. _The_ girl. She glared. I stopped and turned around. I followed her and stopped and hid behind a wall where I can perfectly see her. She's walking to Fang. And hugged him. He hugged her back. Or that's what my sight conceived. I gasped softly.

I think I just met (and almost killed) Fang's girlfriend. Whoops.

* * *

Well, duh.

Fang is the kind of guy that has a girlfriend. One look at him and you know he's taken. Oh, God. I think me and Fang just did something evil. Oh no.

This isn't suppose to happen. This is starting to be like a... I can't even say it! For... Bid... Den... Love... Ugh!

I shook my head as soon as I reached homeroom. Then I saw Fang come in. I forgot he's in my homeroom. Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!

He nodded at me. I nodded back. Iggy came in as the bell rang. "I'm not late!" He shouted and almost dropped his books and binder. Everybody laughed at him. I just smiled. "Hey Max." I smiled.

"What, you're not going to say 'Hey' back?" He shook his head and sat on his seat beside me.

"Hey." I went back to doodling on my notebook.

"That's it? No 'How's your weekend?' No 'How's it going?' That's it?" He took my notebook away from me.

"Hey!" He just looked at me. "Oh, fine. How's it going?" I faked a smile. Then scowled right away.

"Now, now, Max. Turn that frown upside down!" He put his pointer finger and his thumb and pushed up the corners of my mouth. It just sagged when he took his fingers away. "Or not."

I sighed. "Done making me feel better?" I looked at him.

"Um, no. There's more." I sighed louder. So he started talking how Pacquiao won against Clottey so easily because Clottey just stood there, letting the Pacquiao's punches hurt him. Clottey should have won. Then he went on talking how he asked Ella on a date and Ella said yes. Stupid Clottey! You should have-

Wait.

Iggy asked my sister on a date?! What?! "Take back what you said."

I startled him. "Take back what?"

"Why did you ask my sister out on a date?" I'm calm.

"Because I like her?"

"But, why?" I'm being calm.

"Because I think she's a great and gorgeous girl? Where are you going with this?"

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tick. _Tickticktickticktick._ BOOM! "Do you know how old my sister is? Do you know how fragile she is? Did you know that her last boyfriend broke her heart and she almost killed herself? Did you know that all her past boyfriends cheated on her? Do you even know what you're doing? Do you?" He was dumbfounded. "Do you?"

I shook my head in disbelief. Now the tears are flowing out of my eyes. "Don't ever talk to my sister again. Or even me. Ever. I don't want to see you," I pointed at Fang. "Or even you in my face or anywhere in my sight." I stood up and wiped the tears. They're blurring my vision. I walked to Mr. Browne.

"Sir, I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the office?" My eyes are red now, I think.

"Are you OK, Max?" I shook my head no. "OK. I'll call them." When he hung up, he turned to me. "You may go." I heard someone stood up. I didn't bother looking at him/her. I wanted to go away from them.

As soon as I got out, I ran. I ran so fast that I felt like I was flying to my car. I even dropped my things. Eventhough it was raining, I stood there for a few seconds. I let the tears flow now. When I was soaking wet, I opened the driver's door and slammed it. I sat there and cried. Cried with all my might. I cried everything I felt. I was hurt, I was angry, I was annoyed, every emotion I'm feeling, I just cried it all out.

How could he do this to me? How could he not tell me he has a girlfriend? I screwed with him. I made out with him. This is wrong. This is all wrong. I never want to see him again.

And Iggy. Why would he go after Ella? Why her? There are hundreds of girls out there! Why Ella? Why my beloved sister? I know I sound like an overprotective sister, I know I do. But I just can't stand seeing her crying, bawling and screaming in her sleep. I vowed never to let any guy anywhere near her again. Ever.

Why does this always happen to me?

Then someone knocked on my window. I just pulled my knees up to my chest. I didn't bother looking at him/her. He/She still knocked. My window was foggy so I wiped it. Then I realized, I shouldn't have done that. Big mistake.

I just glared daggers at Fang. He was soaking wet. Rain was dripping on his hair. He said something. I just looked away. He still knocked. I shook my head vigorously. I'm never ever going to talk to him again.

"Max!" He shouted when I turned on my car. I reversed out of the parking lot and left him standing there. Good. I don't care anyway.

I drove and kept looking at my rearview mirror. Fang's car is behind me. I stepped on the accelerator of my car harder. I'm going about 70 mph.

75.

80.

85.

I don't care if I die now. At least then, I don't have to look at him.

The next thing I know, beeping noises are all around me.

* * *

**A/N: This sucks. I know it does. Don't argue! It sucks! Tell me it sucks and you want the story to end! Nah, I'm just joking. The chapter did suck, didn't it? RnR?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The last chapter really confused you guys, didn't it? I should have known.**

**Iggy: Yeah, people didn't see that coming. They can't even understand why Max was crying! You're so good at that sensational irony thing!**

**Max: _Situational_ irony. God, Iggy.**

**Me: Max! You're back! How's Paris? Also, I aced my test!**

**Max: Wow! Good for you. Paris was... Hm... Paris, huh. _Paris a été une expérience merveilleuse!_**

**Me: What?**

**Max: I said, Paris was a wonderful experience.**

**Me: Since when did you know how to speak French? That is _so_ not fair.**

**Iggy: Yeah, Max. You don't strike me as someone who knows how to speak French.**

**Max: I translated it on this Translator website! Duh! That's the beauty of the Internet!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Fang POV**

Max. _Max. MaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMax. This is all my fault. All mine._

I've been in Max's hospital room for almost three days. Max... Max was... Max was still not awake. Not even one evidence that she's still alive. I haven't eaten, slept or even showered since Max got confined in this hospital.

_I am not leaving until she wakes up. Nope. Not ever._

Iggy and my family kept urging me to eat and rest. But I always shook my head no. Even Max's family. I vowed. I promised. Promises aren't meant to be broken.

I just held her hand when I called the ambulance. I haven't let go since. Even in the emergency room. Even today.

_I am not letting go._

When her car crashed in the telephone pole, I yelled. I immediately called 911. Two minutes later, I saw Max, bloody and unconscious, lying on the gurney. The paramedics asked me if I knew her. Of course I knew her. They also asked me if I want to come. Duh.

I feel like breaking. I feel like I'm being torn apart. Everything came crashing down on my life when I heard that metal-to-metal contact. That obliterating eruption kept ringing in my ears.

Combined it with Max's brutal words, the noise won't go away. _I don't want to see you, or even you, in my face or anywhere in my sight. _I could literally feel myself breaking.

So, I'm now here, just looking at Max's now-bandaged-up body and face lying in that hospital bed. It's so different to see the most beautiful girl in the universe in a nasal cannula on her face to help her breathe.

It makes me want to rip that awful thing on her nose away. And the machines, they kept beeping every second. She also has this radar dish-thing around her neck because she bruised her neck. Not broken, just bruised. Thank God.

Her head was wrapped in bandage. Her left eye was purple. Her lips are now cracked and still red. All in all, it's the most horrifying picture I have ever seen.

Her room was full of get-well balloons, cards, flowers, and pictures. One card, though, caught my attention. It was made with white construction paper, folded not that perfectly, but folded by a toddler. The handwriting was astounding. More like wrote by a professional calligrapher. And, it was written in crayons. The card said:

_Max,_

_Get wel sooon! I lov you! Pleace be beter! We all lov you! Especialy Fang! Get beter!_

_Angel_

Beside Angel's name was a heart. And at the front of the card was a drawing. A boy was holding a little girl's right hand. A girl was holding the other hand of the little girl. The little girl in between was smiling. Fang, Angel, Max. It made me smile.

But that was only two hours ago. Still no movement from Max. But I'm going to be patient. And I don't care how long that's going to take. I'm going to be here, waiting for Max to wake up. Even if she hates me. I'm going to be here. Period.

Then, someone came to the room. I didn't bother looking at that someone because I was still holding Max's hand and still looking at her. "Who the hell are you?" asked the Someone.

I turned around slightly in my seat and looked at the Someone. I came face to face with a man who is about 25 with blonde hair and brown eyes. The man looked like Max.

Dr. M came to the room and took hold of one of the man's arms. "Ari. That's Fang. Max's boyfriend. Please. Don't be loud." I would have smiled on the whole boyfriend thing if it wasn't for the man staring at me.

The man softened up a bit. "Can I... Can I hold her?" The man-Ari-choked his last word. He was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. I just stood up from my seat and offered him Max's limp hand. Ari came to me and took hold of her hand. I excused myself and went outside. Dr. M put a hand of my shoulder, reassuring me.

From outside, Iggy's head looked up. He too clapped a hand on my shoulder. I just nodded at them. Angel was on Gazzy's lap when she saw me. She immediately got off Gazzy and hugged my leg. She was crying. I went to my knees and held her. Her whole body was quivering. She sniffed. And wiped her eyes. I kissed her forehead. "She's going to be OK." I murmured to her. She nodded.

I wish it was that easy. I hope she's OK. I stood up when Ari came out of her room. His eyes were red. We made eye contact. Something passed through us. I went in and went to my usual place, doing what I had come to do. Holding her now-red hand and just looking at her.

After (I think) about three hours later, I dozed off on Max's hand.

Then, I woke up with someone with a soft skin caressing my cheek and humming Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.

* * *

**A/N: I totally forgot! FANG: A Maximum Ride Novel just came out this Monday! How can I forget? I even marked it in my calendar! Stupid. And, did you guys hear that James Patterson is having a writing contest? I thinking of joining. I think. But, there are millions of better writers than me out there who can beat me! (sighs)**

**Max: Maybe joining is worth it. There are 4 runner-ups. Maybe you'll be one of them.**

**Iggy: You _do _suck at comforting people. You could've said, YOU'LL BE THE GRAND PRIZE WINNER!! That's how you do it. **

**Me: (being sarcastic) Wow. Thanks a lot, you guys. I feel so much better now. RnR?**


	17. AN!

**A/N: Hey. I got some sad bad news. I won't be able to update to any of my three stories this next couple of days because I have tons, and by tons I mean, TONS of homeworks and assignments. Like the PhotoStory. (I'm doing mine on Maximum Ride: Manga Volume 1, duh.) And then there's my balloon car.**

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Awww! We're making cars out of balloons?" My classmate Ashley asked eagerly._**

**_The class laughs. "No, Ashley," My science teacher Mrs. Davison said. "We're making _cars_ that are powered by _balloons._"_**

**_"Oh," said Ashley. "I'm so stupid."_**

**_End Flashback_**

**So there you go. I'm not ending my stories or anything. I'm just busy these next couple of days. Also, I have to make drawing errands. I have to draw two drawings for my friends Joella and Annalee. Annalee, if you're reading this (which of course I know you're not), you already have a drawing! Why do you need another one? And you're not selling it on eBay! And I have my rights. THE DRAWING IS MINE. AND ONLY MINE. MINE!!! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!!**

**(If you're wondering what the drawings are, well, they're Vampire Knight pictures. You know. Kaname, Yuuki, Zero. That Vampire Knight. I use the manga as my model. I'm working on Kaname. Kaname, you're hot. You really are. I just don't think Yuuki is the girl for you. And Zero, you're hot too. And Yuuki, open your vampire eyes wide! Zero is the right guy for you! Not your brother Kaname. That's just wrong!)**

**(Don't you think marrying your own brother is just wrong? Wrong, I tell you! Wrong! And I don't care if they do that a long time ago. I still think it's wrong. Ugh. Just seeing myself marrying my own brother, ugh. That is not a pretty thought. Not pretty at all. And he's only 11. On the verge of becoming an adolescent. Oh, great. Another hormonal kid in the house. Damn. I'm not that hormonal! I hardly even talk or even show any emotion in this house!)**

**(Oh! I'm like Fang! Speaking of Fang, the sixth book, which came out last week, I read it yesterday. Only one and a half hours. I read it on just one sitting. And I can't wait for the next Maximum Ride novel!)**

**(Sorry. I'm now talking like Nudge. No offense, Nudge. I'm not really this talkative in real person. Just a nod here and there. Mumble a yeah or a no in the way. I'm really like Fang. With all the dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin and all. I'm like Fang, only in girl version!)**

**(OK, I know you guys are bummed out, just wait. I'll work on the chapters along the way. By the time I come back, you guys can read it again! Don't hate me. I'm just busy.)**

**(Oh and, before I forgot... Dang it! I forgot! Damndamndamn!!!)**

**Iggy: Just wait for a couple days. She'll be back on Wednesday. Don't worry. She always come back. I sound like someone who's so desperate! That's so cool.**

**Max: (smacks the back of Iggy's head hard) Don't overdo yourself. This is an author's note. Not an Iggy's note. See the abbreviation? A/N. Stands for Aya's note.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oh, thanks thanks so much, you guys! Thanks a lot! I haven't told my mom all about the writing contest because, um, you know how mothers are. Especially when you tell them about the GRAND PRIZE. Sheesh. Mothers.**

**Iggy: Hm. That would be interesting. Max teaching Dylan how to fly. I've got my ideas already! This is gonna be good!**

**Me: You can't join. You know that.**

**Iggy: Which is so racist! Why can't they let me join?**

**Me: Because you were there when that happened. Of course they won't let you join. Duh. James Patterson and the whole staff of his are going to read the entries. "NO BIRD KIDS."**

**Iggy: (sighs heavily) See? Racist. Never mind. I'm not joining. I'm not even going to tell you what happened. (walks away)**

**Max: Why is Iggy sighing so noisily and it gives me the idea that we should ask him what happened and that we should care?**

**Me: Long story. Anyways, remember the writing contest?**

**Max: Nope. I'm not going to tell you even one word about the Flight Lesson with Dylan. Nuh uh. That's just cheating. Besides, you got wonderful ideas. You'll win it. I know you will.**

**Me: I haven't even read the book! God. Anyways, here's the chapter. And Max woke up. Duh. She's been sleeping for three days. It's just right for her to wake up.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Max POV**

I'm dreaming. I know I am. Because when I woke up, all I saw was white bright light.

My first thought was, _OH MY GOD! I'M DEAD! NOOOO!!!_

My second thought challenged my first thought. My second thought won, of course. It was, _Jesus? Is that you? Am I really in Heaven now? Are those angels' voices and music I hear?_

Then my third thought joined the band! It was all like, _Wait. Does Jesus have teenage-boy-style dark hair? Does he even sleep? And why is he snoring?_

That's when I truly opened my eyes. I'm not dead. _I'M NOT DEAD!!! WEEEE!!!_

Still alive. I literally have to slap my face. Which is not the best idea when you know the reason why you're in a hospital. And I felt my whole body. Though I still feel raw and like I was broken apart bone by bone. Not a good feeling, let me tell you.

And I heard the snoring. I looked down to my left and saw the dark head. I caressed his cheek. For some reason, I started whispering Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Weird.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_  
_Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

The dark head stirred. I still won't stop caressing his cheek. The guy lifted his head. He yawned and covered his mouth. Still, my hand is still on his cheek. He rubbed his eyes. Still, it's still there. He opened his eyes. And just stared at me. He closed his eyes again and breathed some air. He murmured something so low that I can't hear it. My thumb stroked his closed eyelid.

It fluttered open. I took my hand away, suddenly. I looked down, slowly. I wrapped my hand with my other hand, hard. A hand brought my whole face up. I saw the guy's eyes, brimming with tears.

"You're OK. You're alive. You're awake. You're not dead." I smiled in relief.

Just hearing his voice again makes me cry too. That voice. Deep, husky, gruff, throaty. Just the right degree of his teenage-boy-voice-crack. Fuse it with anxiety and care, it's music to my ears.

"Of course I am." My voice cracked. Tears flowed out.

Fang made a shushing sound. He wiped my eyes. Then his. Then smiled his award-winning smile. The smile that always made my time slow down. I smiled back.

* * *

Two hours later, my room was so crowded. Everything that happened between me and Fang vanished. As if nothing happened. That's OK. There's so much people in here that we can't do it in public.

Just hearing all the cries and hurrahs of these people make my body hurt even more. "People! It's already bad that I'm here tied to this awful bed! You're making me feel worse!" I shouted.

"Whoa. She _is _alive _and _awake." The voice came from the door so I turned to look.

Instead of smiling, I was scowling. "Aw, come on, Max. You're alive!" Those two words sound so different when Ari said them. I liked it better when Fang said them. At least, Fang said it with feeling, Ari just said it to tease me. Or more, make my day even worse.

"Is that what you tell you're stupid college friends when they're injured?" I snapped.

"No. Kinda. A little. OK! Yes! I don't do mushy-gushy stuff. You know that!" Ari threw up his hands in the air. He's my older brother. Practically my _half_-brother. We both have the same dad. Hated him when I came along. Hated him right then and there.

"Oh, Max," Ari smoothed my hair. I feel like smacking his hand away. "I was so worried when I heard you crashed yourself on a pole. That would have been so cool to watch, but, I have to remember that you're my baby sister and well, I just cared."

I heard Fang's voice on my ear. "He cried. He really did." His breath was warm and it's tickling my ear!

I grinned. Fang pulled away. "Aw, you care about me that much? I would love to see you cry for me. One more time."

Ari's eyes widened. "You were awake when I cried all my tears to you? This is embarrassing!"

"She is definitely back." Mom said, then pecked my cheek. "I'm so glad you're really OK. And alive, of course." I smiled at her. So glad that I'm not dead after all.

* * *

I was discharged from the hospital the next day I woke up. The doctor said I would have to wear crutches to cradle my broken leg. Damn leg. Also, I have to rest my body (that means no vigorous exercises or games and whatever) so it won't hurt anymore. And of course, there's my eye. Damn eye. I now have to put ice pack on it every night. Damn... If I knew this was going to happen to me, I shouldn't have crashed myself to that freakin' pole.

My baby... My precious, precious baby... She's gone... Alisa's gone... My baby Audi is gone... You'll live our hearts forever, Alisa. No other Audi can replace you!

But, the best part is, I don't have to go to school for the next three weeks! Yey! And I'll be very bored. Bored, I tell you! Bored!

For the next two weeks, I'm feeling better, my eye is now back to normal, my leg still hurts a little, and I still have to use the crutches. Every night, I have to inspect my arm pits just in case it isn't red or sore or having any blisters from those crutches. It hurts when you have to lean in it for two straight hours, waiting for your sisters to get in the car but you really have to wait because your sisters walk slower than a turtle or a slime does! Damn sisters...

And Fang occasionally visits. I always feel better whenever he's around. But the weird thing was, he wasn't making any physical contact to me.

Nothing. Na-da. Zip. Not even one handshake! He'll only nod at me and ask me if I'm feeling OK. Of course I'm OK! I would always think in my head. I just miss his hugs, kisses, his pats, his squeezes. Oh, dear Lord! This is killing me! When will he touch me (get your mind off the gutter) again?

Sometimes, whenever I hear Mom yell that Fang is here, I would always have to mentally slap my face because I want to rush in his arms and crush him in a bear hug. And that is not good. Not at all. He would only smile at me and I would smile back. He seldom touches my hair, no skin contact. None. Just my hair. That's it.

My skin always tingle when he's close to me. My hand would always itch to touch him. My whole brain sizzles because I always resist it when it clearly says, TOUCH HIM ALREADY! KISS HIM AND MAKE HIM BEG! DO WHAT YOU REALLY WANT TO DO! NOW, MAX, NOW! I hate my brain because it's always right. Stupid brain.

For all the time I'm recovering, I noticed some few strange things:

1. I forgot all my anger, hate and all negative emotions toward Iggy and Fang. Actually, I became closer to Fang and Iggy than ever before.

2. Fang seem to ignore all his text messages, calls, and voice mails from his cellphone. I took a peek on his cellphone before, just to see who's it coming from. Lissa. Wow.

3. All of Fang's text messages on his Outbox, are all for Lissa. Saying he's breaking up with her and that she's -bleep-, -bleep-, -bleep-, and -bleep-. And that he doesn't want to see her in his life ever again. Double wow.

4. Iggy is still falling for Ella. And Ella doesn't seem to know it. I always see Iggy's face light up when he hears Ella's voice, sees her smile, feels her beside him. Creepy. And gross.

I still don't approve of Iggy liking Ella. He's two years older than her! Dude! Back off!

I only have a few more days before I come back to school when I heard someone singing outside. I thought, _Why are there carolers outside singing? _Then I realized it was too early to be Christmas. Then the Someone singing outside isn't singing Christmas songs. It was a love song. And it was a guy.

I just ignore it. It just got louder. The guy is singing Any Kind Of Guy by Big Time blah-blah-blah. Don't ask me how I knew. Ella and Nudge always watch this Big Time Rush TV show in Nickelodeon.

_Here I am_  
_There you are_  
_Why does it seem so far_  
_Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)_  
_Something I_  
_Want so bad_  
_Know what's inside your head_  
_Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)_

_Gotta keep on believing_  
_That everything takes time_  
_I'll make up any reason_  
_To make you mine_  
_If you're staying or leaving_  
_I'll follow your lead_  
_So why keep pretending_  
_Open your eyes_  
_I can be what you need_

The voice was coming outside Ella's window so I went (using with my crutches) or limping, I should say, to her room. Ella was leaning on open window and boy-sighing. I went to her side and she doesn't even realize I was there.

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_  
_That's the guy I'll be_  
_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_  
_Any kind of guy you want, girl_  
_You know I'll agree_  
_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

Guess who the guy is. No, no. Not Justin Bieber. Not even Nick Jonas! Guess again. You got that right. Iggy. And Fang playing the guitar and doing the echos. So I pretended to be lovestruck too. _Pretended. _

_Any kind, any kind_  
_Any kind of guy you want_  
_You decide_  
_Change your mind_  
_I will be there_  
_Won't you try_  
_One more try_  
_Be my any kind of girl_  
_You decide_  
_It's alright_  
_I will be there_

"Awww! That's so sweet of you Iggy!" I faked a smile at him and a thumbs-up sign. Fang grinned at me. I scowled. He just grinned wider.

_You seem so hard to know_  
_Say goodbye, say hello_  
_Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)_  
_Changing my point of view_  
_Everyday something new_  
_Anything to get next to you_-

Before Fang could even echo Iggy's last line, I yelled. "IGGY! I WILL THROW MY CRUTCHES AT YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP! AND STOP SERENADING ELLA! I DON'T CARE IF I BREAK MY OTHER LEG!"

Iggy instantly shut his mouth. Fang just snickered. Iggy punched him in the stomach. Ouch. "C'mon, Ella. Close the window. And no blowing good night kisses at him!"

I limped out of her room when she replied, "Max! What, you have eyes on the back of your head or something?" I just smiled to myself. I went back to my room and dragged myself to my bed. Then my phone vibrated. I got a text message. I opened it. I was surprised when I read the sender's name.

_Nice. I missed your shouting and all that overprotective-sister-attitude of yours. It's a good thing you didn't throw your crutches. You could've broke your other leg and Ari would cry again. I miss you._

I smiled when I read the last line. _Fang missed me. _That is so thoughtful of him! Eep! I feel like I'm in cloud nine! Is there even such thing as cloud ten?

I replied back to him.

_Don't worry. Just tell Iggy to stop serenading Ella. It's killing my ears. _I hit Send. Within five seconds, Fang replied back.

_Whoa. You didn't just tell me that Iggy sucks at singing. He could've strangled you right now. I'll tell him to stop. But don't expect to see him sending her love poems, letters or songs. That's just Iggy. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. And Ella, I think, is playing hard to get. I really miss your snappy comments._

How can he text so fast like that? Damn... I think he texts faster than I could run. Well, I'll just say goodnight to him.

_I still don't approve of Iggy going after Ella. I think it's just wrong. 'Kay. Good night. Sleep tight!_

Vibrate. Dang. He can really text fast! _What, no goodnight kiss? _I could see Fang grinning when he typed this.

_No. G'night!_

_Wow. Thanks a lot. Does that mean the date this Saturday is canceled? I was really looking forward to it. Really._

_Oh. Forgot about that. Can't. Gotta do some home works. TONS._

_I can help you. That is, if you really need some help. And say what? No date? That is so not cool._

_I don't need help from you. I have had enough of your helping this past two weeks. I want to do this by myself. Good luck being dateless this weekend. You'll love every second of it._

_No I won't. I would be too bored to even get up my bed. Can I come over?_

I didn't reply back. _Would I let Fang come over? _

Yes or No?

* * *

**A/N: Another poll! OK, first things first.**

**1. My balloon car worked! It went, like, 9 meters in the hallway! I still have the highest number! I'm so proud of it!**

**2. One reviewer from my Dark Visions FF story, .'Shiv3r'., said that the new MAXIMUM RIDE NOVEL is called ANGEL and it's coming out March 14, 2011! Eep! Can't wait!**

**3. My PhotoStory totally looks retarded. Damn Jeb! Can't find his picture in the Internet! Argh!**

**4. Joella, Annalee, if you're reading this, (Which of course you guys are not! Duh! Drop what you're reading, Annalee!) I finished your drawings and I'm giving them to you tomorrow.**

**5. Mrs. Davison, my science teacher, said that my balloon car is "well-balanced and runs smoothly." My wheels, axles and body are all balanced and the constant. Best compliment I have ever had from my science teacher.**

**6. Ashlynn, a friend of mine and in my PE, said that "I'm too quiet" and that I "need to talk more." Thanks a lot, Ashlynn.**

**OK, that's about it. So, about the poll, which is, in my opinion, a totally lame poll. Some reviewers even asked that if they said Yes, would I say no again. I'm so sorry. It's my story and I pretty much control everything in here.**

**Iggy: RnR? I don't like what you're thinking, Aya.**

**Aya: Yes or No? I would never tell you, Iggy. Even if you had Edward's mind-reading power. I have a shield, like Bella. (grins) RnR? Vote!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: What to say, what to say? Hm...**

**Iggy: You could tell them about me not being in your other two stories.**

**Me: Nah. That's lame. They want something cool and funny.**

**Max: Hey guys! Have you seen Nick's Kids Choice Awards the other night? Taylor Lautner was there! He's totally hot!**

**Me: Yeah. Ooh! Have you seen Katy Perry get squirted with slime? That was so cool! Although I feel bad for her. That must hurt when the slime went up her nose. Eeew.**

**Iggy: I wonder what the slime tastes like? Katy said it tastes like boogers. Does that mean she has eaten boogers before? Yuck! Remind me not to kiss her again.**

**Max: Since when did you and Katy Perry kissed? Isn't she, like, engaged or something to Russell-what's-his-name?**

**Iggy: In my dreams, she and I have kissed. So stop ruining my imagination!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**F to the A to the N to the G POV (That rhymes. Kind of.)**

Yes! I get to come over! But only for 30 minutes.

Still, those minutes will be the most heavenly minutes in my entire life. So I won't waste it!

Speaking of life, I was so ecstatic when Max woke up from her sleep. I was ready to crush her in a hug when she woke up, but I controlled myself. I knew that Max was still hurt and maybe sore.

And I cried. So not manly. Don't you dare tell Iggy! (Why does it rhyme?)

Anyways, I vowed, from that very second Max woke up, that I won't kiss her, touch her, or any other skin contact. No more feeling her soft skin. Dang it!

So when I rang their door bell, Max answered it. She smiled when she saw me. And she still on her crutches. And no more black eyes. Thank the Lord! How she got down, I have no idea. I said hi to Ella and Nudge, who were watching some TV show in Nickelodeon. Maybe Big Time Rush. Don't ask me how I know. I just do.

"Ready to help me in Calculus?" She asked me. We went to the kitchen, instead of her room because she said that she concentrates more when she's around chocolate.

"You're having problems in Calculus? How can you have problems in Calculus?" I sat down on the seat beside hers and took a cookie.

"Hey, I'm not that smart as you, Smarty Pants. Just help me, please? I don't get this whole theorem. I mean, all the letters confuse me!"

I laughed at her desperation. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

So there started our tutoring. I wasn't even expecting to tutor her. More like, ask her about her health, and such. Not tutor her!

* * *

"How's Max?" asked Iggy, the moment I closed the front door. It was already past ten, and he was still up. Typical Iggy.

"She's OK. That's what she said to me." I sat down next to him on the couch. He has his iPhone on. I could hear Lady GaGa singing Telephone.

"Hm. And Ella?" He took off his earphones and turned off his iPhone.

"Fine, I guess. She was watching some TV show with Nudge."

"Ah. Why do you think Max hates me?" He rubbed his hands together.

I shook my head. "She doesn't want you liking Ella. You heard her."

"I still don't understand. I mean, the Martinez sisters are gorgeous. Especially Ella. Nudge is pretty. Max is hot." I glared at him. "I know, I know. But I like Ella. I can't stop. You know that."

I nodded. "But still, if you want to live, keep a distance from Ella."

"That's the problem! Ella is so irresistible! She's like that stuffed dolphin I have upstairs! I can't stop liking her. Oh God, I can't explain it!"

"Dude. You're not falling in love, are you?"

He was silent for a moment. "I don't know." He whispered. Iggy falling in love? Iggy settling for just one girl? Iggy in a relationship? What is happening? "Maybe, just maybe, if I prove to Max that I won't hurt Ella in any way, do you think she'll let me date her?"

I shrugged. "We'll never know." I stood up and started to the stairs.

"Hey, Fang." I turned around. "Are still in love with Max?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

Saturday. And I don't have a date! What's up with that? Max said I'll enjoy this day, you're wrong, Max! So I stayed on my bed for two more hours. I heard Mom get to work, Iggy and Gazzy yell that they are going to this "store" to get some "things". Angel went to her friend's house and won't be back until dinner. So pretty much I have the entire house to myself.

I said the word "bored" over and over again to myself. For five straight hours. I decided to clean up the whole house. Yep. The whole house.

I just started picking up Angel's beanie babies when the door bell rang. I'm pretty much crazy right now. "Is it just me or is the ice cream man here?" I ignored it.

It rang again. I ignored it. It rang the third time so I went down to get it. "All right! All right! I'm coming!" I was shirtless, sweaty, and my cargo shorts were down to my hips. "If you're selling Girl Scouts cookies, I'm not buying."

"I'm not."

"Max?" She was standing there, leaning on her one crutch. "What are you doing here?"

"You're sweaty. Why are you sweaty?"

"I asked first."

"Fine. I was bored. Ella and Nudge are playing Just Dance on Wii. And I don't dance. See this?" She pointed at her crutch. "My point is, I need help. With my homeworks."

I just stared at her. Sure it was hot outside, but Max in midthigh-high plaid shorts isn't helping me to cool off. Not really helping at _all_. She had on a short sleeve gray t-shirt. Which I think is a little _tight_ for her. I mean, I can _see_ her bra straps. Also, her leg, the broken one, was in an orthopedic cast. Which just made me really _hot_. All in all, Max is not good for a hot weather.

"Well? Are you going to help me or not?" Trying to keep a straight face while she's standing in front of me is not easy. I smirked. "Why are you laughing?"

"I think I remember you telling me that you don't need any help from me anymore. And that you're now _independent_." Her glaring look just made me laugh harder. "Where's the stuff?"

She pointed behind her back. I was expecting to see a little red wagon, you know, because I thought she was a Girl Scout. Instead, I saw her car. I stopped laughing. "Who's laughing now?"

I wanted to ask her how she drove her car to here, but I think my question was written all over my face. "I'm not paralyzed, you know. I can still move my leg. Though it really hurts."

"Still?" I went past her to open her car's passenger door. Wow. I saw stacks of papers. Like a foot thick. I'm exaggerating, I know. It's kinda more like two or three inches thick. "All this?"

She nodded. "Can I come in now? Or I just need to stand here all day?" I waved for her to come in. I brought the stack inside and slammed it on the kitchen table. _BOOM!_

"Did something just blew up?" Max poked her head in. I shook my head no. "Cool room, by the way. Love the color." She sat on one of the stools in the island. She rested her crutch on the side and asked, "Do you have cookies?" My eyebrows shot up. "I was out of stock, at the moment. OK. How about juice?"

I opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and poured it in a glass. I gave it to Max. "Thanks." She smiled.

"So, you saw my room?" I sat on the stool across from her. I drank the OJ out of the carton. Max made a disgusted look. I just shrugged. It's my juice, anyway.

She nodded. "It's just weird why you don't have any posters of half-naked girls on your walls. I mean, most guys do, don't they? And it's so _clean_. And it smells fresh. And I have to slap myself because there are no clothes _on the floor_. Everything was twinkling because they are so shiny. You are a weird guy."

I shrugged again. "Not what you really expected from me, right?" I stood up and opened a cabinet. I took out the box of Cocoa Puffs, squashed my hand in, seized a handful of cocoa puffs and opened my mouth wide. I shoved the food in my mouth and some puffs fell to the floor. I picked them up and put them in my mouth. I chewed noisily and looked at Max.

I almost spewed out the food. Max was blinking. I don't know why, maybe amazement? I took a glass and opened the faucet. I drank the water and swallowed hard. "What?"

"You _really_ are... _Weird_. And hungry." She shook her head. She drank her OJ and held her glass to me. I refilled her glass and she drank it until it was only half full. "OK! Let's get to work. It's still 3 in the afternoon, so I may be here for a while."

"Does that mean I have to cook dinner?" I joked.

"Nah. I just need to finish all this papers." She grabbed a Math packet and started answering.

I studied Max for a moment. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. She looks so cute. And her tongue was sticking out, like Angel always do when she can't open the pickle jar. Beads of sweat began forming in her forehead. She punched the numbers in her calculator violently. "I said, two, not five! Stupid calculator! Why are you smirking? Aren't you suppose to help me?"

"You're doing good."

"Good isn't enough when I don't have the answers right. Come here!"

I sighed. "OK, see here? You did it right. But you forgot to do the formula here. That's why that's wrong."

"_Ooohhhh. _Now I get it. Thanks. Can you play some music? It makes me concentrate harder."

So I went upstairs, took the stairs three at a time, grabbed my iHome and my iPhone. I looked at my room for a moment. "I really am weird." I went downstairs in a flash. I plugged the speakers and when I almost put my iPhone in, Max covered my hand. Whoa.

"We are using my MP3 player. Not yours." She rummaged in her pocket and took out her iPod nano. She plugged it in my speakers and turned it on.

"Why?"

"I figured your songs would be more like rock, thrash metal, you know, with that screaming and stuff. And emo."

I was offended. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you or something?"

I shook my head. "Just play it. I'm fine with it."

She covered my hand with hers again. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or something. You always wear black, that's why I thought you were emo."

I chuckled a little. "Everybody says that."

She smiled and pressed Play. I have never heard of this song.

_Here I am_  
_Once again_  
_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in_  
_To let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now_  
_Or what it would come to_  
_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_  
_You bust in the moment_  
_You disappear_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_You're never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your living y__our imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll b__e everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

_(Shine)_

_Reaching high_  
_Feeling low_  
_I'm holding on but letting go_

_I'd like to shine_  
_I'll shine for you_

_And it's time to show the world how_  
_It's a little bit closer_  
_As long as I'm ready to go_

_All we have is right now_  
_As long as you feel it inside you know_

_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_You're never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your living y__our imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll b__e everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

_Every one can tell you how_  
_When it's all said and done_  
_(Oh woah oh)_  
_And harder times will change your mind_  
_And make you want to run_  
_(Oh woah oh)_  
_But you want it_  
_And you need it_  
_Like you need to breathe the air_  
_If they doubt you_  
_Just believe it_  
_That's enough to get you there_

_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_You're never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your living y__our imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll b__e everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

I heard Max singing with the song. She must really like this song because she was smiling, relaxing, and concentrating. No more beads of sweat, no more sighing in frustration. "What's the title?"

She looked up. "Title of what?"

"The song."

"Make It Shine by Victoria Justice."

"Ah. Can you sing it again?"

"Nope." She emphasized the 'p'.

I just looked at her. "Please?"

She shook her head. "Can't. Gotta do this packet."

"I'll propose you a deal. I'll do that packet, if you sing that song again. It's catchy."

She thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Fine." She pushed me her packet and pencil and calculator. She took a deep breath and started singing again.

The song really _is_ catchy. Dreams, attraction, fascination. Damn. I can't even put those words together in a sentence. I put the pen down and just watched Max singing. She was looking at me. And smiling. My hands itched to hold her cheek.

When she finished, she said, "There. Satisfied?"

"Very." I grinned.

"Are you bored?" She rested her chin on her open palm.

"Before you got here."

"Ah. Did you do anything? Anything at all?"

"I cleaned the house."

Her jaw fell. "You cleaned the... You cleaned... _The house?_ The whole house?"

I nodded. Her jaw fell lower. "What? I can't clean the house?"

It took her several minutes to answer. "Guys don't clean. I mean, they don't _clean_ the whole house. They don't even clean their rooms! But you-! You just cleaned the whole house!"

"So?"

"_So?_ You're unbelievable. From what planet did you come from? I would trade you for my brother. You don't know what he was before he left for college. It was horrifying!"

So she told me about her brother, Ari. He was a jock, so his room always stink. Max was always assigned to clean his room. Which she really hated to do.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 6. Iggy and Gazzy wasn't back yet, so is Angel. "Whoa. I didn't noticed the time." Max gathered her things and took her crutch.

"Wait. Don't tell me you are going to drive."

"Are you kidding me? I am not going to drive until this leg heals. Can you help me get back?"

I nodded. I took the papers from her hands and opened the front door. The sun was just setting, the sky was a mixture of orange, red and yellow. I took out my cellphone and took a picture of the sunset.

"What are you doing?" I snapped another picture.

"Taking a picture." She just smiled and started to walk. I tilted my cellphone in an angle so that it looks like Max was walking toward the sunset.

"C'mon! Hey. Is that me?" Max said when I came up beside her.

Before I can delete the picture, she took my cellphone away from me. "It _is _me! How dare you?"

"It was a scene too good to miss."

"It is a cool picture. You're a good photographer. Can you send it to me?"

I nodded. I reached beyond her and rang the door bell for her. Ella answered the door. Her eyes wandered to me, then back to Max. Then back to me. Then to Max. "I'm not even going to ask."

"He just helped me with my papers, you know!" Max yelled to Ella. "Thanks." She smiled in gratitude.

Oh, God, I want to kiss her. I just smiled back. I turned to go, but Max just stayed at the door. I was walking slowly. _Goddamn it! I can't take it anymore!_ I ran back and captured her to my arms then pressed my lips to hers. She was shocked, then she gave in.

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be short. RnR?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Max: Where in the name of God have you two been?**

**Iggy: From the dentist?**

**Max: You. Went. To. The. Dentist. _You. Went. To. The. Dentist._ You guys went to the _dentist_?**

**Me: Yeah. I had a cleaning appointment today. And my mom, dad, and Marc went to Walgreens so that left me with Iggy.**

**Max: Why didn't you let me come?**

**Iggy: Because you were somewhere else canoodling with Fang! (opens fridge)**

**Max: How did you get there? You drove?**

**Me: Drive? Are you insane? I'm still thirteen! And Iggy doesn't have his license. We walked there Max. _Walked_.**

**Iggy: (looks at Max's astounded face) Yes, Max. We walked. Besides, it's only seven blocks away. And it's exercise. You should try it sometime. I think I'm seeing some flab there.**

**Max: How dare you! (runs after Iggy) Come back here!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**Max POV**

Here I am, thinking that Fang doesn't want to make any skin contact with me forever.

I was wrong.

It was good to kiss Fang again. It was also _good_ to kiss him in the sunset. With him still shirtless. Ah!

Though I was really shocked, SHOCKED, to see him running back to me and gathering me to his arms. Then crashing his lips to mine. Oh, I think this is something out of a fairytale.

My eyes flew open, quickly. His eyes were closed. The _little_ part of me wanted to push him away. The BIG part of me wanted to kiss him back. Besides, who wouldn't want to kiss someone on their front door, with the guy shirtless, the girl on a crutch, and it was dusk? It's a chance of a lifetime!

So I gave in and kissed him back. Oh, I loved it! My heart was beating so hard that it's going to explode out of my chest when he pulled away. He just grinned. I think time just slowed down. So he walked away back to his house, he waved at me without turning back.

He _did_ send the picture. I made it my wallpaper in my cellphone. I also saved it in my computer and made it my wallpaper. It's got to be my favorite picture ever.

I texted Fang a message.

_FYI, you did have a date today._

He replied me back in a matter of seconds. Like five seconds later.

_Oh yeah? Because my idea of a date is going to the movies then make out in my car for an hour._

Wow. Normally that would make me smile, but it just made me frown. _Never mind, then. Today was definitely not a date._

_Oh you know I was just kidding. I really enjoyed what we did today._

_Remind me not to ask for your help ever again._

I expected Fang to tell me something funny, but he didn't text me back. Not for the next fifteen minutes.

Someone knocked on my door. Ella poked her head in. "Max, _someone's_ on the phone. _Someone_ wants to talk to you." She went inside my room and handed me the phone. She left and winked at me. She mouthed, "Fang."

Oh. "Max?"

"Here. Why are you calling?"

"I got frustrated texting you. I wanted to hear your voice."

"Ah. And why is that?"

"I don't know. There's just something in your voice that makes me want to really hear you."

"Hm. You know, nobody really implied to me that my voice is like _music to their ears_. You seem to be the first one."

"Do I get a prize?" I heard a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Nope. Can I sleep now?"

"Can't wait to get rid of me?"

"No. It's not that. I just don't understand one thing."

"What is that?"

I hesitated. "Um. Remember when I snapped at you? You know, the I'm-a-teenager-so-I'm-hormonal-and-I-can't-control-my-emotions snap."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Well, when I said I never want to see you anywhere in my sight, did you feel hurt or something?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know." I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"Max, I _was _hurt. Because of that, I vowed to myself that I won't make any skin contact with you again. And look what happened today, I think I just broke my vow."

"I'm sorry that I said those awful words to you. I'm really sorry."

"Why are you even apologizing? That happened, like, three weeks ago. You can let it go."

"I just... I just feel disgusted!" I whined. "Because of what I said, I got in an accident. I almost killed you. Figuratively speaking. And I hated every second you helped me. I've always wanted to say sorry from the start. But you know what? I can't. I _can't_. I was a wuss."

"Max. Let it go."

"I can't!"

"Tell you what, if you stop talking about that, I'll do anything you want. Anything. But just one."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Fine. I want you to... I want you... I don't know what I want."

He snickered. "OK. It doesn't have to be now, you know. Just remember that I owe you."

"OK. Thanks."

"Welcome. You can go to sleep now."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Good night, Fang."

"'Night. Sweet dreams."

"You too." I wanted to add, _You are such a nice guy. I'm happy to have you._

I expected him to hung up. He didn't. "I'm happy whenever you're with me, Max."

* * *

Another day on my Spring Break. I yawned as I woke up. I dragged my injured leg behind me as I went downstairs. "Finally! Snow White is awake!"

"Ari. What are you doing here?" I said through my clenched teeth. I took a glass of water and drank.

"Hey, I have a Spring Break too, you know. College dudes also take a break."

"Yeah, but why here? You could've gone to California."

"Nah. Too hot. Besides, I want to see you!" He hugged me tightly.

"Can't... Breathe!" I pulled away from him. "How long are you going to be here, anyway?"

"I don't know. A week? Yeah, a week."

"Mom! Why does he have to be here? He's going to ruin my life again!"

"Max," Mom sighed. "It's just Spring Break. Just seven days, I know you can put up with that."

I slammed my palm to my forehead. "Kill me now," I murmured.

"I'll do it! I mean, we can both do it!" said Ella, while hugging Nudge.

I went to them and exposed my neck. "Strangle me now. As hard as you can." Before she can even put her hands around my neck, the front door open.

"ELLA!!!!"

The front door slammed open. Iggy was standing there, his arms on top of his head, breathless. "What the crap are you doing here, Human Vanilla Ice Cream?" I growled at Iggy.

"Max! Morning!" He saw my glaring look. "Right. I came here because I want you to meet, Nicole. She's our cousin. She's here because it's Spring Break!" He moved aside and I saw the girl. She's pretty. She's different because she has light brown hair, gray eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She smiled at us.

I could tell _someone_ is already drooling. Ari practically has his mouth a perfect O. "Romeo!" I snapped my fingers in his face. "Snap out of it!"

Ari stood up. "Hi. I'm Ari. Nice to meet you." He shook hands with her and they went outside.

"I think Ari just found his new girlfriend." Nudge murmured in my ear.

"Tell me about it." I whispered back to her.

"What are you two murmuring about?" Iggy said, while settling on a stool.

"None of your vanilla business. If any of you guys need me, yell. I'll be in my room." I went upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and strummed a few chords.

"MAX!!!!"

"WHAT?"

"WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE!"

"KISS MY BUTT! I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE AGAIN!"

"PLEASE?"

"YOU HAVE TO CARRY ME DOWN THERE!"

Fang opened my door and swooped me in his arms bridal-style. I dropped my guitar to the floor (Thank you for carpet!) "Oh my God! Put me down! Now!"

"Can't." He whispered in my ear.

"Fang! Put me down!" I fought to get out of his arms.

"Do you want to break your other leg?" He asked me silently.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and Fang put me down, gently. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

I nodded. "Why do you even need me anyway?"

He shrugged. Damn you, none-talker! He pointed to the family room door. "They're inside." He grabbed me by my elbow.

I opened the door. It was chaos. Ella was pacing. She only paces when she's planning something diabolical. Nudge has her hands tangled in her hair. She's about to rip her hair out of her head. She only does that when she wants something to happen in her own way. Angel was meditating on the floor. Gazzy and Iggy were just sitting on the couch, looking bored.

"What is happening here?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Instead of answering my questions, they ignored it. "They're in love!" The girls exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Ari and Nicole." The boys answered, in their dull, I'm-bored voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?" I blinked a few times. WHAT?

"It was love at first sight." Angel sighed.

"Ugh. Kill me now!" Gazzy whimpered.

"And why is it your concern?" I asked Nudge.

"Duh. They are so good together! They are, like, _meant to be_."

"Don't even say that phrase!" Gazzy shouted. I glared at him. He shut up.

"And you're doing what?" I asked Ella.

"I'm hooking them up." Ella just smiled her this-plan-is-going-to-work-because-my-gut-said-so smile.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie! Yey! I update so fast, don't I? RnR?**


	21. Chapter 20

************

****

**A/N: Tomorrow is April Fools' Day! Wee! Pranks, jokes, this is going to be the best day ever!**

**Iggy: _Oooooooooooohhhh. _Bombs. (snickers)**

**Me: (smacks the back of Iggy's head) What did you say?**

**Iggy: Nothing. Nothing. I said, _combs_. **

**Me: You suck at lying. And no bombs! Or any other _thing_ that explodes, erupts, and stinks!**

**Iggy: You take the fun out of everything! (stomps outside)**

**Max: What's with him? Wait. Let me guess. Tomorrow is April Fools', and he wants to make bombs.**

**Me: (nods) What are you going to do tomorrow? I don't celebrate the day that much.**

**Max: Are you kidding me? I love April Fools'! My favorite holiday! I'm going to plan my pranks! (grabs paper and pencil)**

**Me: Just as long as I'm not a part of that _plan_. Please? I don't want to get pie on my face.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

ƃuɐℲ **POV (twist your head upside down so you can read it!)**

Those Martinez sisters are a weird breed. Really.

I was bored. The whole Ari-and-Nicole-hook-up plan is boring. But, Max being there is the only thing I enjoy.

And sweeping her off her feet, bridal-style, _awesomest_ idea of mine ever.

Max was just as bored as I am. She didn't like the Ella's plan. Apparently, she doesn't want Ari to have a new girlfriend. She said that Ari having a new girlfriend would be like having "an idiot lovestruck college dude looking at his girlfriend like he'd just seen the sun for the first time." Her _exact_ words, not mine.

And Max has seen that a hundred times before. But, for her, this one is different. It creeps her out. She kept wincing every five minutes.

"You don't want your big bro to have a new girlfriend?" I asked her softly, when we were at their front porch sitting on the swing because that's where we were stationed.

"No." She hissed. "I hate this! I wish I moved to Bolivia! Argh!"

I just chuckled. Since it was hot again outside, I have to wear shorts and a t-shirt. Max wore plaid shorts again. The usual. God, it's making me so _hot_! "Isn't your leg healed yet?"

"How can it heal when I have to walk and run around the house because of Ella's stupid hook-up plan?" She glared at me. She's wearing a purple v-neck shirt today. Without the tank top. So, it went down, down, down. Curse you, Max!

"You could've just hid yourself in your closet." I said, without meeting her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. That would _work,_" Sarcasm hinted in her voice. "I just don't see why we have to do this." She crossed her arms in her chest. The movement made her breasts push up. Oh, God. Is she wearing a push-up bra? _Damn..._

"Hm. Well, Nicole and Ari pretend like they don't know their feelings for each other. Which irks your sisters." I still won't meet her eyes. How can I not do that when she's... She's... Ack! It's frustrating!

"Feelings, schmeelings. This is boring. What are we doing here again?" She sighed.

"Waiting for Ari."

"And?"

"Tell him that Nicole drowned?"

"She drowned?" Her eyes widened. "Why didn't you say so? I'm calling 911!" She flipped open her phone and dialed 911. Before she can press Call, I snatched her phone away. "What the hell? Your cousin is drowning! And we're waiting for Ari to arrive? Are you stupid? You want her to die? Monst-"

Before she can any more stupid things, I put a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her hard. Then turned soft. It was merely a simple brush of lips. Max shivered. "Nicole didn't drown." I pulled away. I handed her phone back. My hand brushed hers. She shivered. Again.

"Why did you do that?" She asked me, a little breathlessly. We weren't that kissing _hard_.

"It was just a joke. I didn't exactly mean it."

"Not that. I meant what you did three seconds ago."

"Oh. The kiss?" I turned my head to look at her. She was blushing. She looked away.

She nodded. "Well, you won't stop talking. Even though I would have liked to see you actually say that to the police." I grinned. She frowned.

"It wasn't funny, you know." She smacked my arm. Or tried to.

I stood up before she came contact with my arm. Her hand smacked the metal. Hard. "OW!!!" I smiled. "I hate you!" Tears are beginning to swell in her eyes.

"No, you don't." I took her hand and examined it. Her hand was throbbing. And red. "Ouch. That must have hurt."

"Of course it hurts!" I poked it gently. "Ow! Stop touching it! Ow ow ow ow!! I said stop!"

I just grinned. "That's what you get for trying to hit a good guy."

Tears are crashing down in her face. "You are not a good guy! You obviously planned it!"

I shook my head. "Do you any icepack?"

She just looked at me. "Of course we do. My mom's a doctor. Duh." Her voice was cold.

We went inside, she sat on the couch. She sat with her back to the front door. "Where is it?" I looked down at her. She wiped her eyes with her not-injured hand.

"Freezer."

Freezer? That's weird. I opened the freezer and the cold was so _good_. I would have stayed there if I haven't remembered Max. I took a clean cloth and wrapped the ice pack with it. I gave it to Max and she pressed it to her bruise. "This is all your fault." She winced.

"You're the one who smacked the seat." I sat down beside her.

"Because you laughed at me! If you didn't laugh at me, this," She pointed at her hand. "Shouldn't have happened. Now, I'm all covered with bruises, cuts, and injures!"

"Guys dig girls with scars."

Her mouth opened. And stayed that way. "You're unbelievable!"

I smiled at her. "Does it still hurt?"

"Of course it does! This is a nightmare." She moaned in pain. We just sat there and waited. And waited for two more hours.

It was already past six when Ari and Nicole came to the house. Max and I are the only ones in the house. Ella and the others stayed at my house, to "spy" at what happened.

Max was about to yell at Ari when I covered her mouth with my hand. She mumbled something. I put a finger to lips. She was silent.

"Ari..." Nicole whispered. "I don't think this is a good idea. Where are your sisters anyway? What if your Mom caught us? Oh my God! We should go."

"No. Mom's on overtime. She's a surgeon. My sisters went to the neighbor's house for a movie night. We practically have the whole house to our selves."

Max was shocked. I whispered to her, "Follow my lead." She nodded.

I crouched down to the floor. Using my I'm-like-a-spy-because-I'm-silent ability, I managed to get pass the couch and to the kitchen. Thank God their kitchen has a back door. Max exactly copied my lead. I pointed to the door. Then put a finger to my lips. She seemed to understand my message. I leaned my back to the wall connecting to the kitchen. We could still hear Ari and Nicole's voice, but it was faint. "On three. One... Two... Three..." We ran silently to the door and stopped with my hand to the knob because we heard something crash.

"Damn!" Ari cursed loudly.

I turned the knob quietly. I pushed Max before me. She went out the door and landed on the ground. I got out and closed the door just as silent as I opened it. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I sat beside Max. "OK. Now _that_ was weird. What do you think they're doing?" She asked me.

"Homework?" Definitely not.

"Are you stupid? They're probably having sex." She made a disgusted sound.

I chuckled at Max's expression. "Nah. Probably making out."

"They're in _college_. Duh. We all know that college people are not virgins anymore once they get to college."

I shook my head. "Making out."

"Making love."

"Out."

"Love."

"Out." I leaned forward.

"Love." She leaned forward too. Our noses are almost touching.

"Fine. You win." I stood up and brushed my shorts.

"Just like that? You let me win just like that?" She stood up too.

"You were being stubborn." I took her hand and we walked to my house.

"Why did you think they were making out?"

"Didn't you hear them?"

"No. All I could hear was my heart beating loudly in my ears."

"If they were making love, they could've done it upstairs, not in the front door. Besides, the floor is hard. Who can do that on the floor?"

"Ah. And you know this how?" She cocked an eyebrow.

I just sighed. "Common sense."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't." We are already nearing the house. I could hear Ella already squeaking. When I opened the door, we were attacked with questions and bored sighs from Iggy and Gazzy. I went to them. And also sighed.

"So, what happened?" Nudge asked Max.

"They made..." She glanced at me. "Out. They made out. In the front door."

Ella's and Nudge's eyes widened. "They did? Oh my God!"

I saw Angel pull Max's arm. "What's making out?" She asked in her innocent voice.

It was Max's turn to be surprised. "Oh. You're not supposed to know that, Angel. Come on. I'll get you cookies." She took Angel's hand to the kitchen.

I looked at Iggy and Gazzy. Both were sighing in boredom. I raised an eyebrow to Iggy. "You were lucky you got to be alone with Max. They won't stop squealing and giggling!"

I smiled. I turned to Gazzy. "I just sat here. And played with my PSP. Assassin's Creed is probably the best video game ever. Next to God Of War II."

I nodded. Angel plopped down to my lap. She was crying. "Max won't tell me what making out is!" Iggy laughed. Gazzy grinned. Max just stood there, a few feet away from me, and shrugged.

I nudged Iggy. "Oh. Well, Angel, it's, um... Gazzy, what is it?"

"It's something you'll know when you get older." He pinched her cheeks.

"Like next year?" She sniffed.

Gazzy looked at us. Then shook his head. "No. Probably when you're 13."

"What? No! I want to know now!" She punched my shoulders. I grabbed her wrists. "Fang?" She looked at me with her bambi eyes. _Damn it!_

"No." I made my face expressionless. She cried. She got off my lap and ran to Max. She hugged her legs. Max scooped her in her arms.

"I can't believe you." She glared at us. Max touched Angel's curls. She kissed her forehead. She murmured something to Angel because Angel rested her head in her shoulder.

"What? You know we can't tell her! She's too young!" Iggy yelled. Max glared at him again. Iggy stopped.

"You don't have to hurt her ego, you know. Where's her room?"

"Second door on the left." Gazzy said. "I can show you, if you want to."

Max nodded. "Sure, why not?" Gazzy stood up and guided her upstairs. "You know," Iggy and I heard her talking to Gazzy. "You're really different from your brothers. You're probably my favorite." Iggy and I looked at each other.

"Dude," said Gazzy while coming down the stairs. "I'm Max's favorite!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Iggy growled.

Gazzy looked confused. "What? I thought you like Ella."

"I do! But I need Max to like me so I can date Ella!"

"Where are they, anyway?" I asked.

"Probably at the pool," Iggy said flatly. "The pool! Shit! They're in the pool!" Iggy grabbed Gazzy's hand and dragged him to the backyard.

Oh, we have a pool. Yep, a pool. And Ella and Nudge are already in it, half-naked, wearing bikinis. Nice. I was grinning so wide like the Cheshire cat that I didn't even notice Max come down. "Did I just hear the word _pool_? Please tell me I'm dreaming."

I shook my head. "Then why are you grinning ear to ear? Oh. It's a guy's intuition. Never mind. You're not going there?"

I shrugged. "You should go. You need some shower." She smiled at me and went upstairs.

Should I go?

* * *

**A/N: Wow. A pool party. That would be nice. Fang and Max in a pool. (grins)**

**Max: Vote for Fang to go to the pool with Max. Please? (bambi eyes)**

**Iggy: I'm not even going to comment on that. (walks away)**

**Me: So, do you guys want Fang and Max in a pool together? Do you want to see Max in a bikini? Do you want Fang to make out with her?**

**Max: Yes, yes, and yes!!!!! (jumps up and down)**

**Me: I want three answers because there are three questions. I update so fast, don't I? RnR?**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you Kylie Max for the awesome suggestion for the pool party! And thank you for all the reviewers that answered with ALL THREE YESES. Obviously, Fang needs to cool off a bit because he's wanting Max. Don't you think? Where's Max?**

**Iggy: (shrugs) Wandered off with Fang, probably. Or went to St. Louis, Missouri.**

**Me: Why St. Louis?**

**Iggy: She was packing two pairs of bikini in a bag. They're probably going to Six Flags. Lucky. (sulks)**

**Me: Ah. I've never seen Max in a bikini. Have you?**

**Iggy: (shakes head) Your dad has got to be the most generous man in the world!**

**Me: Why? (licks fudge out of spoon)**

**Iggy: He bought me a strawberry shake, two double cheeseburgers, two apple pies, and two large fries!**

**Me: You do know that it's not only yours, right?**

**Iggy: I didn't know that. (walks away, embarrassed)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**Max POV**

OK, so they have a pool. Duh. We're in Virginia Beach.

I didn't want to go to the pool because:

1. I'm staying with Angel; and,

2. I don't want to wear a bikini.

I mean, how can I wear a bikini if I still have this stupid cast? That's just ridiculous.

_I am not going to their pool no matter what. I am not wearing a bikini._

"Max, I have your bikini."

_Or not_.

"Why are you here, Ella?" I hissed at her, silently.

"I brought your bikini. They want you to go to the pool."

"I am not going to that pool!"

"Please?" She looked at me with her bambi eyes.

_Damn it!_"OK, fine. But for just one hour. I need to stay with Angel. You didn't just brought the bikini, right?" She nodded. "Good. The dark blue boardshort?" She nodded. "Thanks a lot."

I went outside Angel's room because she doesn't have her own bathroom. I opened the door and opened the bag. I took out my teal Victoria Secret two-piece bikini. It's top is a U-ring halter top that ties at the neck and goldtone back closure. The bottom is a U-ring midscoop bottom. Of course, I won't go out wearing that bottom. My boardshorts is a simple one. Hawaiian style, but with white flowers. It fell above my knees, which is a good fit. I don't want to expose my legs, you know. Also, Ella took my dark-blue racerback jersey. Thank God.

I stripped off my clothes and put on my bikini and boardshorts and jersey. I went out of the bathroom and went to check Angel. She was standing in the middle of the room in her swimsuit. "Angel? What are you doing up?" I threw the bag to the floor beside Angel's bed.

"I heard Ella say that you are going to the pool. I want to go!" She smiled. She's so angelical.

I smiled back to her. She took my hand and we went downstairs to the pool.

* * *

All noise died out when we went outside. I mean, all of their mouths are gaping. Angel frowned. "Why are they looking at me like that?"

"They are probably jealous of you." I whispered to her. I went down to my knees so I'm eye to eye with her. "You're pretty, that's why they're looking at you like that." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

She ran to the pool and did a cannonball. I stood up and took off my jersey. I threw it to the seat, right of me. Someone whistled. I turned my back to see Iggy behind me. "Nice exposure."

"Jerk." I walked away from him and saw Fang grinning in front of me. "Ugh. Another jerk."

"What?" He said, amusement hinting in his voice.

"I shouldn't have-" But I didn't get to finish my sentence. I immediately grabbed Fang's arm because Iggy pushed me to the pool and me and Fang splashed to the pool.

"Wahh!" I swallowed pool water and opened my eyes. I saw Fang right in front of me, holding my hand. He took hold of my neck and kissed me.

Awww!

Underwater kiss! So romantic. I kissed him back right away. We stayed under for fifteen more minutes. By the time we both surfaced, I was gasping for air because I couldn't breathe. I mean, who could breathe when you're underwater and kissing a guy?

"Pay up." Nudge held out her hand to Iggy. Iggy slammed a twenty-dollar bill to her hand. "Told you."

I spat pool water to the ground. "You guys had a bet over us?"

Ell shrugged. "It was a... Um... How to put this? A chance too good to miss." She smiled. Angel grinned beside her.

"I hate you." Fang shook water out of his hair. Guess where the water go? Yeah. To me. "I hate you too." I said to him.

Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel went back inside. Iggy closed the sliding door but poked his head back out again. "We'll leave you lovebirds _alone_."

I almost punched Iggy's nose if it wasn't for Fang pulling me back. "You're lucky you can still breathe through your nose!" I yelled. "Let go of my arm right now." I growled.

Fang let go. But kissed me again. Heck, I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He clutched me tighter to him. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I parted my lips. I lost myself to Fang. I didn't even notice the flash that came from inside. I pulled back, with my arm still around his neck. I saw Gazzy holding a camera and waving it in the air.

"Run! She's coming!"

Oh, I ran. After them. "IF I DON'T SEE YOU GUYS DOWN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE TOMORROW! FIVE! FOUR!" Iggy and Gazzy immediately came down. Still smiling. "THREE! TWO!" Ella and Nudge and Angel finally came down looking hurt.

"One. Now, where's the camera?" I looked at Gazzy, who shrugged. "Do you want your bomb ingredients get confiscated and burned to ashes?" He shook his head. "Where is it?"

"In the freezer." He whimpered.

"Go get it, Fang." Fang opened the freezer.

"No memory card."

"Where is the memory card, Iggy?"

He shrugged too. "I don't know."

I threatened him. "You do know that you can't date Ella without my permission, right?" He nodded. "Well, what if I gave you my permission, would you tell me where the card is?" He didn't budge. "Well?"

"I... I... I don't have it! Nudge has it! Don't hurt me!" He cradled his head between his ams.

"Nudge..."

"I won't tell you where it is!"

"Oh, for God's sake! Just give me the stupid memory card and none of your precious valuables will be destroyed, gone, confiscated, or burned!" I shouted. The whole house shook. "Where. Is. The. Stupid. Memory. Card." I emphasized every word.

Oh, I was angry. Really angry. "I have it, Max." Angel whispered.

"Can I have it?" I asked her softly.

"You can. But you have to tell me what making out is." She held her chin up high. I looked at the others. The guys were nodding. Ella and Nudge weren't.

"Well, making out is kissing."

She was startled. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Kissing! Yuck! It's icky!" She threw the memory card to the floor and she ran upstairs. I took the card before they can take it.

"You see what you did? She's traumatized!" Ella scolded. She went up to Angel's room.

"What? She'll forget it tomorrow!"

"Still!" Iggy said. "You could've just lied to her."

"I did!"

"You didn't have to tell her that." Nudge comforted me.

"And what? Let that picture go to the Internet? Let me embarrass myself? What if that happened to you? You'll do the same as I did!"

"Yeah..."

This is the worst day ever. Sigh.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so it was a little boring... Vampire Diaries is coming up now! Wee! RnR?**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: One thing I really hate about Spring. SPRING CLEANING!! It's so hard and takes too much work! **

**Iggy: Haha. I'm lucky I didn't get to work. (laughs)**

**Me: That's because you left, even before Mom told me it's time to do Spring Cleaning. (sighs) But it's good it's over now. I get to see a movie.**

**Iggy: (sits up straighter) What movie? Don't tell me it's The Last Song. Miley Schmiley. Tch.**

**Me: Relax. It's not that. It's "Clash of the Titans." It's so cool! I still think the title didn't match with the movie. There aren't any Titans in it at all. They should change it. Hey, where are you going?**

**Iggy: (runs and grabs money) I'm going to see the movie! Can I have five more dollars? For, you know, popcorn?**

**Me: No!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Fang POV**

Geez. Max in a bikini. It's forever imprinted in my mind. _Forever..._

Even though I didn't get to see her in _full _bikini, I can still see it beneath her boardshorts and jersey.

Especially when she was wet. The boardshorts clung to her legs and I saw her bikini bottom. It turned me on. That's why I kissed her again.

Well, before that, we made out underwater for fifteen minutes.

I felt like I was Percy Jackson because we stayed there for fifteen minutes. Who can do that? I think I should be in the Guiness Book of World Records for making out underwater for fifteen minutes. Beat that!

Well, today, we have to do Spring Cleaning. It's so stupid. My room is already clean. My bathroom is already clean. I took out everything I don't need to the garage. My instruments sparkle in cleanliness. What else do I have to do? Clean the attic?

Apparently, that's what I have to do. Stupid Mom. Tch.

So, there I go, in cargo shorts and t-shirt, sweating like a tired football player, taking boxes out to the garage. You think this is easy? You should see Iggy's job! Cleaning all the bathrooms in the house! Plus the roof! Anytime soon, I would see Iggy puking in the ground.

Angel's job was super easy. Dusting. Lucky...

Gazzy's was much easier than mine. Vacuuming then wiping the windows. Those works don't take too much time to finish! Mine and Iggy's do!

Who's ever so stupid to invent some kind of tradition like Spring Cleaning? That dude is so stupid!

Luckily, there's Max and her sisters to help us. Their house isn't that dirty like ours because they just moved here. I wanted Max with me, but I got stuck with Ella. Not that I hate her or anything, I'm just more comfortable with Max. Iggy sulked because she got Max. He's still afraid of her. Wuss. Nudge and Ari took over the rooms. I warned them about Iggy's and Gazzy's rooms. Now, they have gloves in their hands, a big trash bag, tongs, boots, nose plugs and big aprons. Too bad they took that job.

Ella was quiet when we were in the attic. Well, I had my earphones on. She had hers on. We didn't really talk that much. We just minded our own businesses.

By the time Mom and Dr. M called for lunch, we were all horse-hungry. I think I ate seven plates, give or take one plate. Max ate six. Iggy ate the same number as I did. Gazzy ate, like, ten or eleven. Angel ate four. Nudge ate five. Ella ate about three.

I changed shirts two times. After the second change, I got frustrated and went shirtless. I'll do the laundry, anyway. Ella was stunned when I stripped off my shirt in front of her. She blinked many times before she got back to work.

Our attic was full of hundreds of boxes. The boxes vary in sizes to engagement-ring-size boxes to elephant-size boxes. Ella took care of the small boxes and some medium ones. I took the rest of the medium boxes and large ones.

The work was to open all boxes and take out everything that looks like we don't need and transfer it to trash bags and take it out to the garage to be given away. And there are thousands of things in this attic. I estimate we would finish in six hours.

Nope. We finished like five in the afternoon. We started at eight. Lunch and break not included. So, we worked in the attic for eight hours. Like the length of a typical school day. Except today isn't like a school day.

I helped Mom and Dr. M load the boxes containing all our junk to the charity truck. That's another hour. Because Iggy and Gazzy helped. When they saw me shirtless, they went shirtless too. When the truck thanked Mom and Dr. M for all the things, I fell to the ground and slept.

Advice: Do not sleep under grass. When you wake up, your back will be green, itchy, hot and red. There will be bugs crawling behind you.

I woke up when Iggy opened the garden hose and sprayed me with cold water. I jumped up, realizing it was hot out and that my back is itcy, I turned my back to the water. Aaahhh.

Cold water in a hot weather. Perfect.

"Dude! Do it to me!" Ig gave me the hose and I sprayed him. "This is so awesome! Gazzy! Come here!" Gazzy came out and went to join Iggy.

"This is so cool! And awesome!"

"I know! I already said it!"

They whined when I sprayed myself instead of them. "Fang! No fair! Spray me!" Iggy shouted. He pushed Gazzy aside. Gaz fell. I smirked.

Gaz pushed Ig. Ig fell. I grinned. "Spray me, Fang. Not Mr. Vanilla Ice Cream Sundae With A Cherry On Top. Me!" Ig and Gaz pushed each other until they began swearing to each other.

I sighed. I sprayed both of them. They didn't seem to notice. "Ig. Gazzy. Guys. GUYS!!" I shouted. They stopped. "I'm already spraying you!"

"OH!"

Mom probably heard Iggy and Gazzy swearing because she came out and she shrieked. "IGGY!! GAZZY!! FANG!! IN THE HOUSE NOW! TURN OFF THE HOSE!! YOU'RE WASTING WATER!!"

Iggy, Gazzy, and I looked at each other. We shrugged.

"I predict: We are so dead."

Gazzy's right.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you three that wasting water is killing the Earth? Do you know how many people would kill for a glass of clean water? Do you?"

We shook our heads. We are now facing Mom's Global Warming Speech. Boring and very, _very_, frightening. She raises her voice that Japan could even hear it. The consequences are horrible. You don't know what your punishment is going to be. Of course, Angel always gets away with it.

So now, here we are, changed in clean clothes (washed by me), sitting on Mom's couch in her office, sulking and shaking because we don't know what our punishments are going to be. Mom finished her speech and started on the punishments.

"Gazzy, you won't get your April 2010 issue of Scientific American," Gazzy opened his mouth to protest. "Don't worry. I'll give it to you next month." Mom smiled. Gazzy walked away, sighing.

"Iggy," Iggy sat up straighter. "You'll be doing the laundry this month. Starting today," Iggy was terrified. "And no pink socks. I expect every piece of clothing to have the same color as it did when you put them in the washer. Now, go." Iggy nodded and walked away murmuring. He hates doing laundry.

"Fang," I looked up at her. "You will..." _Here it comes._

"Not be able to..." _The moment I've been dreading._

"Go and..." _Please don't say what I wished you won't say! _

"Use your blog for one month." _I won't be able to see Max ever again! _

_Oh._ "But, Mom..." I protested. I mentally sighed because I'll be able to see Max. But my blog?! What?!

"No buts, Fang. That is your punishment." She crossed her arms.

I stood up. "Mom, I didn't even get to see my blog for the past month!"

"Well, that means, you won't see it again for another month."

"But," I pressed.

"Do you want it to be two months?" I shook my head. "Good. It's time for dinner. Dr. M and her daughters are eating with us. You're doing the dishes tonight." I started for the door, but Mom asked me something. "Fang," I turned around. "Do you like Max?"

My eyebrows shot up. "I see the way you look at her." She smiled.

"Mom, it's not that..." I am not going to tell her I like her. It's personal!

"Don't lie, Fang. You like her. She likes you too." I blushed. Mom walked up to me. Though I tower her almost a foot, she tiptoed and kissed my cheek. "You two will be a great couple."

"Mom!" She just laughed and went downstairs.

I stayed there for five more minutes before Mom called me for dinner.

Is it true?

Does Max like me back?

I hope so.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww!!! That's kind of funny. Anne knows Fang likes Max. (giggles) Anyway, RnR?**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I have been thinking. I need to make new stories. Though I doubt I can keep track of it. Hmm...**

**Iggy: What stories do you want to make? Please let it not be about me.**

**Me: Well, I have two ideas on Maximum Ride. (smiles) One on the Gallagher Girls series, one on the Mortal Instruments series, one on the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, and one on the Night World Series.**

**Iggy: Wow. That is a lot. You shouldn't make another one. You should finish, like, one of your stories first.**

**Me: Hmm... Maybe my two other stories should only have twenty chapters. That's my goal!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

**Max POV**

Spring Cleaning with the Walkers was pretty awesome.

Except that I bickered with Iggy all the time we cleaned the bathrooms and part of the roof.

Well, Iggy is not the most agreeable person in this world. He thinks The Beatles are the worst band ever! That's offensive! He also said that apples are better than oranges! Oh, we argued. I was almost _this_ close to strangling Iggy until he can't breathe. It was bad.

But, it all worked out when Dr. Anne yelled dinner.

I didn't know Fang's mom is a great cook! She can really cook! I love her crème brûlée. I ate, like, four or five. I forgot.

I noticed that Fang wasn't himself during dinner. He looks like he's thinking something so deep. Which made him look more handsome.

BAD MAX. BAD, BAD, MAX.

That's the thing. I don't know what I'm feeling about Fang. Sure we kissed a number of times. But we've only been in a date or two. That's why I'm going to confront him. After dinner.

Fang was due to do the dishes. Nobody wanted to help him, so I volunteered. "Hey."

He turned around, a sponge in one hand and a plate on the other, his eyebrows raised. "Do you need help?" Thank God they have two sinks.

"Would you?" He asked me, while scrubbing the plate. I took one glass and rinsed it. He eyed my move. "Never mind I asked."

I laughed softly. I took another and rinsed. I set it aside, beside the first glass.

And that was the pattern. He washes, I rinsed. Wash, rinse. Wash, rinse.

When all the plates, glasses, utensils were all rinsed, he handed me a towel. I looked at him, confused. "You dry, I put them back. Got it?"

I nodded. I wiped, I give it to him so he put it in the cabinet. I wiped another and handed it to him.

When the last plate was put back in the cabinet, I faced him and we both said, "We need to talk."

He cocked an eyebrow. I leaned a hip in the counter. "You first." We said simultaneously.

I smiled. "No, I'll go first." We both said again.

"OK, you go." I said.

"I think we should talk in my room."

We went up to his room and Fang opened the door. It was so dark because his wall color is black. When he opened the lights, it almost blinded me. I saw his computer chair and sat down. I swiveled the chair so I can face him. He was still standing in the middle of his room. He turned his back to me. "What do you think of me, Max?"

_WHAT?! _"What do I-"

He faced me. His face was serious. Uh oh. "Um... Err... Well, I... I can't tell you what I think of you when you look at me like that! Turn around! Turn around!! I said, TURN AROUND!!!"

He turned around while his hands were in the air. "OK, I'm going to pretend you are not standing there." I exhaled. I tried to imagine he's somewhere in the Carribean instead of standing right in front of me. "Well, you're obviously good-looking. Duh. You're tall, dark, and handsome. And cute. The hot-not-adorable way."

Now I don't even see him. "You eat like a pig. You rock at playing the electric guitar. You have a very attractive voice. I can't get enough of that." I chuckled softly. "You also know me like you've known me for years. You're so protective of me. Also, you're not a chatter box. Sometimes a jerk. Often a gentleman. Most of the time just... Just... Just Fang."

I smiled then sighed. "What else? You're so smart in Calculus. You helped me with my injury. You just waved off my very very harsh words I said to you before. Didn't care that I hated you. You have a wicked sense of humor. Makes me laugh at the weirdest times. Your smile always have_ this _effect on me. It always make my heart stop altogether. Sometimes, it stops my time. It slows down my world. Lits up my day. It makes my stomach flutter. My knees wobble. Rarely, I want to faint."

I feel like I'm talking to myself now. Like I'm the only one there. "Hm... Oh! You're such a great kisser. I've never kissed anyone better than you. You're like the best kisser in the world. You always have that gentle, soft touch. You always look at me like I'm beautiful. I never see myself beautiful before. More like, hot. Pretty. But never beautiful. I mean, what can't you do? You're like the guy who can do everything. Basically, I think there's no one in this world who could be as perfect as you are to me. No one."

I murmured 'no one' very, very softly. Over and over again. My eyelids began to droop. "That's what you think of me?" I nodded, not even realizing that he's already inches away from my face. "You want to know what I think of you?" I laughed softly. "Seriously, Max. Do you?"

I pulled away from him. I tilted my head. "Unless, you really want to." I teased. He pretended to think.

"Hm... I do. But, after this." I covered my cheek with his hand. He lowered his head and covered his lips with mine.

His lips were soft. And very, _very_ gentle. His hand went to the back of my neck and he began caressing it. I tilted my head to deepen it. My hands went up from his chest to his hair. It's so soft. And silky. I wound my fingers to his hair. I felt him smile. I pulled back a little. "Do you want to now?"

"One more." He pressed.

I pulled back farther. "I'm going to kick you if you don't tell me what I am to you."

He groaned. "Fine. Just two words: Bad-ass."

My eyebrows shot up. "That's it? I spent almost an hour telling you what you are to me. And I'm only two words? Really? That's an understatement. You and I know it."

He grinned. "OK, that's not only it. There's more."

"Well?" I impatiently said.

"You are beautiful. You already know that. You're smart. You just don't know it. You have a twisted sense of humor. Very sarcastic. Can kick butt anytime. Can kick _my _butt anytime."

"You got that right."

"Have a fetish on chocolate-chip cookies. Can sing. Funny. Did I say you're beautiful? Yeah, I did. Are there more? Wait, there are. Hates gowns, make-up, and other girly stuff. Is that enough?"

I shook my head. "Really? OK, just three more things. One: you like me. Two: you adore me. Three: you need me. Four: you want me. Five: you love me. Six: you love me. Seven-"

"That's more than three. And I can guess that last one."

"I'm your 'one and only'. Your 'Mr. Right'. The one you have been waiting for. Your _soulmate. _Your Prince Charming. Was that your guess?"

I smiled. "No, but I was close. I think. What are we, Fang?"

"Well, we can be friends who are having a very intimate conversation. Or, best friends who just made out. Or, a couple. I don't know."

"Will you be happy if I'm your girlfriend?"

He just shrugged. I smacked his shoulder. "Ow! Yes! Yes, I'll be happy! God, Max." He rubbed his shoulder.

"You could have just said yes. Is it hard to say yes? No, it isn't."

"I'm very happy inside, Max. I'm not that kind of person who shows his emotions publicly. I'm emo, remember?"

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Are you my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Will you bake me cookies?"

"No."

"Why not?" I whined. I want cookies! Cookies! Cookies! Cookies! Oh, God. I'm turning into Cookie Monster. Next second, I'll be furry and blue! No! And eating plates!

"I don't know how to bake." He said it so seriously that I almost cried. _My boyfriend can't bake cookies? No!_

So, I'm going to trick Fang. I'm going to pretend I'm crying. OK, OK. Here goes. _Dead puppy. Dead puppy. Dead puppy. Dead-_ "Max? Max, are you OK?" Fang's arms went around my shoulders. I faked a sob. "What is it?"

I punched his chest. His perfectly sculpted chest. "Why can't you bake? Why? Oh, God, why?"

He pulled me back. "Wait, is this one of your tantrums? It is!"

"Ha! Got you!" I pointed a finger at him. I stuck my tongue out. He narrowed his eyes. Uh oh. I fled out of his room and ran downstairs. But I didn't ran that fast. He outdistanced me. Before I can even go inside the kitchen, he already has his arms around me. "AAAHHH! Put me down!" He slung me to his shoulder and carried me back up. I fought to get out of his grasp.

When we were upstairs, we confronted Iggy. "Whoa. What's happening?" He saw me. 'Help me!' I mouthed.

"If you try to help her, I will kill you." Fang growled.

"Dude, I'm backing out of the way."

Fang opened his door again and he dropped me to his bed. He closed the door. He was on top of me in seconds. He grasped my wrists hard. "Max,"

But before he can even say what he wanted to say, the door opened.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Anne demanded. Her eyes widened when she saw us in his bed.

Oh, darn.

* * *

**A/N: FAX! Weeeee!! Now, they're a couple! Hope you like it! RnR?**


	25. Chapter 24

****

**Iggy: Oh God. (runs to my side) Aya. Aya, can you hear me? Aya!**

**Max: What happened? (waves hand to my face)**

**Iggy: She's not blinking. She's not breathing. She's just staring ahead. This could only mean one thing.**

**Max: What?**

**Iggy: She saw Final Destination. The last movie. She's traumatized. Aya, did you see Final Destination?**

**Me: DO NOT EVER SAY THOSE WORDS EVER AGAIN!! Yes! Yes, I saw it! AAAAHHHH!! Blood, all I see is blood! It was _awful_. And horrifying. I never want to see it again! (runs away)**

**Max: Wow. How did you know?**

**Iggy: Well, Aya's not a big fan of horror movies. Especially _that_ movie. **

**Max: Well, what are we going to do with this chapter? It's a good thing she wrote it down first. I'll type it. Grab me a piece of that pizza. And not the smallest one!**

**Iggy: Dang it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

**Fang POV**

Uh oh.

We are caught.

I'm in big trouble.

For the second time.

I stood up quickly. "Mom, it's not what you think."

Mom exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh, Thank God. You have clothes on. Don't _ever_ do that again." She pointed a finger at me. She turned to Max. "And you, missy, you have to go home. You have school tomorrow." She closed the door and left us there.

I looked at Max, who was already by my side, "Well, I guess I have to go." When I didn't answer, she went to the door. But before she can even touch the knob, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Uhhh..."

I kissed the top of her head and let her go. She half-smiled. She kissed my cheek. She opened the door and she waved goodbye.

Girlfriend. I like that. I _like_ that _very_ much.

Her lips still lingered in my cheek.

* * *

My alarm clock rang. I got up and yawned. I pushed open the curtains and squinted at the sun. Well, another day at that ridiculous school. Thirty-seven more days and I can get a taste of that sweet, _sweet _freedom!

And after that, four more years of school.

Still, I can get away from my mother's wrath. And punishments.

I showered then put on my clothes. I went downstairs still yawning. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and poured milk. Without using a spoon, I basically ate the cereal with just my mouth. It was already half-full when Iggy came to the kitchen.

"Dude," Ig said in a disgusted voice. "This is why they invented spoons. Use one!" He saw the bacon still sizzling in the stove. I could see his mouth already watering. He reached and grabbed a handful, not even realizing it was freaking hot. He shoved the bacon to his mouth and chewed. With his mouth open.

"Look who's talking." I murmured and just ate my leftover cereal. I washed my hands on the sink and wiped it at the back of Iggy's shirt.

"Fang! This is new!" He tried to look at the back of his shirt. He's not making any improvement.

I just smiled. Gazzy and Angel came to the room and saw Iggy. "Why is he doing that like a dog chasing his own tail?" Gazzy asked.

I shrugged. "Ask the dog yourself." Then, Mom joined.

"Mom! Fang just called me a dog! And a pig!" Iggy pointed at me like a three-year old.

"Fang?" Mom asked, with her eyebrows raised.

I shrugged. "Just called him a dog. You saw what he was doing."

Mom glared at Iggy. Ig was astounded. "Stop that. It's ridiculous. And, man up. It's just water. It'll get dry." Angel giggled. But stopped when Iggy glowered at her, and just went on chewing her Pop Tart. Gazzy was also trying hard not to laugh. He was almost _this_ close to sputtering his oatmeal at Iggy.

Ah. Another day and another Iggy-getting-humiliated-day. Best kind of days ever.

* * *

I yawned just as soon as I stepped out of my car. I parked at our usual spot. But the space beside ours was empty.

Then a black Audi parked in it.

Or not.

I realized the car was familiar. It was Max's car. Max came out and smiled when she saw me. I half-smiled back. My girlfriend. (I so love that word!) "Told you!" Iggy yelled at Gazzy.

"Why do you have to be so right? Fine, I'll do the cleaning next time." Gazzy sighed.

I looked at them questioningly. "We had a bet whether you two are," Iggy crossed his two fingers. "this. And I'm right!" He and Gazzy walked away, with Gazzy still sighing. Nudge and Ella winked at me.

I just smiled and went to my locker. I feel like Max was staring at me when I walked away.

* * *

Finally! All the morning classes are done! Lunch!

Ooh. Pizza. Cheese pizza. I bought two pieces of pizza, a can of soda, and an apple. When I paid for them, I tried to find a suitable table for me.

I am not sitting with Lissa's friends ever again. Nuh uh.

See, when Max ate on her first day here, she was sitting beside J.J. She's this pale skinny girl who I thought was kinda cute before And still is.

Today, their table was not full. Just the two of them. The usual. I decided to sit with them. When I placed my tray down, they both stopped talking. I think J.J. stopped breathing. She just stared at me while I sat down.

I nodded at them. Max was glaring at me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sitting there?" She pointed where Lissa sat with her stuck-up "friends".

I shook my head. "Wait," J.J. said, still gaping at me. "You know him?" She asked Max. "You know him? You know Nicholas Walker?" Ugh. I hate my name. I sound like a wimp.

Though Max hated to admit it, she nodded. "Oh. My. God! My best friend know the most popular guy in the whole school!" She frantically waved a hand to her face.

Max slapped her forehead. "J.J., please, can you quiet down?" To me she asked, "Why are you really here? I demand an explanation. No lies." Her lips were a straight line. She's serious.

"What, I can't sit with my girlfriend?" I asked her back.

Which wasn't the best answer right then.

J.J. was looking at us, back and forth. She was gaping. Her face paled. "Catch her, she's going to faint."

Max shook J.J.'s shoulders. She blinked many times. "Girlfriend?" She asked me with a aqueak. "What?"

I laughed. I nodded. J.J. looked at me with squinted eyes. "I thought you were dating _her_." I knew who she was referring to. Lissa. And she also said the pronoun with so much hate. You got me, girl!

I just shook my head. "Fine, if you don't want me here, I'll eat outside with Ig and Gazzy." I started to stand up and turn around but Max said, "You can stay. Just don't humiliate me." I nodded.

"This is gonna be cool!" J.J. cried out.

Oh, no.

* * *

I had World History last hour. We are now talking about World War II. The Holocaust.

I am very sensitive on this topic. I hate Hitler. Because he committed genocide. Why would he kill millions of Jews, Gypsies and other people who he thought was not a part of his "Third Reich"? Isn't he part Jew? All those innocent people, all they want is to live! And Hitler took that right from them! It's kinda like the Civil War! He's racist! Not just racist, he wanted to kill all Jews in this world. He wanted to wipe their existence out of this world. "Thou shall not kill." Isn't that a part of the Ten Commandments? It's just right that Hitler's dead!

But what would it be like when Hitler's still alive? I bet people would trash-talk him. Haha. All the Jews would be humiliating him. That would be fun to watch. Hitler getting humiliated.

Anyways, just a couple more minutes and it's the weekend.

Maybe I'll ask Max out. Or maybe not.

Maybe I'll tutor her. Maybe not.

What can I do with Max this weekend?

* * *

**A/N: Give me an F! Give me an I! Give me an N! Give me the letters like N-A-L-L-Y! Put it all together! What does it spell? (screams)**

**Iggy: _FINNALLY? _Really, Aya? Wow. That movie really messed-up your brain. It's F-I-N-A-L-L-Y. There's only one N. Remember that.**

**Me: Oh. (nods) OK. Anyways, here's what happened to my week!**

**1. I wrote my Last Will. I had so much fun writing it!**

**2. My brother had detention today. (giggles)**

**3. My brother is banned to all electronic gadgets in this apartment. Except for the TV and my iPod. Wee! (jumps up and down)**

**4. Ashley actually asked me if she can have my green plaid long-sleeved Aeropostale boyfriend shirt when I die. I said yes. Lia said it was awful to ask me that. I didn't care. I think my shirt doesn't even fit her.**

**5. My English teacher said that I "live in my world." And that I "shouldn't be disturbed because I'm at peace." Thank you, Mrs. Workman. Those were not really her exact words. I made some minor tweaks. :D**

**6. I just found out that I'm not the only one in my school who hates Justin Bieber! Yay me!**

**7. Catie and Chelsea wanted me to draw them a drawing. Noooo!!**

**Iggy: OK, OK. That's enought. We all know that your week was interesting and very horrifying. We get it. (watches Aya walk away)**

**Max: Is she still OK? (whispers to Iggy)**

**Iggy: I don't think so. She's still traumatized. I think. But her old witty personality is, just quite, back. And her brain is bruised.**

**Max: Wow. Horror movies must really change her day. And her life. Note to self: No more horror movies for Aya.**

**Iggy: RnR?**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Weeeeee!**

**Iggy: What's up with you? You were just screaming your heads off a minute ago. What happened?**

**Me: I just found out that some people hate Justin Bieber too! Yey for us anti-Justin-Bieber fans!**

**Iggy: (shakes head disapprovingly) Wow. So, let me get this straight, you hate Justin Bieber but you have a song of him in your iPod. You have videos of him in your iPod.**

**Me: (blushes) Look, if you go to my school, you get surrounded by girls who giggle and gossip about Justin Whatever-pants. You get PRESSURED. Besides, I hate his voice, his size and I still think he's really twelve, and not sixteen.**

**Max: (nods) I went to her school once. You know, sit-in. It wasn't that bad. Except she has PE second period. And the gym locker room stinks after first hour! Like cat pee!**

**Iggy: Eww. Cat pee? That's disgusting. I would rather eat my own socks than go inside her locker room. (grins) You know what? I think I should sit-in. (grins wider)**

**Me: You are not going inside the girls' locker room. (glares at Iggy) I don't care either you want to see the girls undress, or just smell the room. I don't CARE!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Max POV**

I thought boyfriends are boys who are head-over-heels on their girlfriends and would do anything in the world just to make them happy and be very sweet and protective like, text them every six in the morning, telling them how pretty they are and where they are and who they are with every five minutes.

Aren't boyfriends like that? Aren't they?

Well, Fang isn't like that. He really is a weird, different boyfriend. Different from the boyfriends I've had over the years.

I woke up this morning, waiting Fang's overprotective-slash-very-sweet texts. Nothing. I got off the bed, took a shower, changed clothes, and still nothing.

I liked that. I like the fact that he isn't one of those kind of "boyfriends." I hated my previous boyfriends because, well, you know what. (See above.)

When we got to school, the spot I used to take was taken. By a black Chevy. Which was Fang's. I got out and I smiled at Fang when I saw him. He smiled back. Or so he tried. Then Iggy and Gazzy started yelling at each other because Iggy won that me and Fang were dating. Tch. And Fang just smiled. Then walked away.

It's not that I want Fang to hug me, or kiss me in front of EVERYBODY. Not that I'm sounding desperate or anything. Why didn't Fang did those things to me? Or even just a hug?

He really _is _different from the other guys I've dated.

* * *

I wasn't really expecting what happened next.

Fang came to sit next to me and J.J. during lunch.

I hated it. Why would he sit next to me? Not that I didn't like him being there. It's just weird. Even for me.

But J.J. was hyperventilating. I had to hold her down. Like a dog in sugar rush. Yeah.

And Fang called me his "girlfriend." Which made J.J. panic even more. Which means I have to hold her down even harder. Stupid word.

So, that pretty much sums up my whole day.

In other words, I didn't like it. But the whole "girlfriend" thing, I kind of liked.

* * *

Yes, it's the weekend! Woohoo! Another video, another song, another choreography. Well, I think it's going to be a busy one.

Not so much.

The video was so easy. And I actually liked the song Ella picked. Say It Again by Marie Digby. I really like it.

I played my acoustic guitar and Ella played the drums, and Nudge, the electric guitar. They both did the echoes.

_The thing about love, is I never saw it coming_  
_It kinda crept up into me by surprise_  
_And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering_  
_Is this true? I wanna hear it one more time_

_Move in a little closer_  
_Take it to a whisper_  
_Just a litter louder_  
_Say it again for me_  
_Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_  
_Say it again for me_  
_It's like the whole world starts to listen when you tell me you're in love_  
_Say it again_

_The thing about you is you know just how to get me_  
_You talk about us like there's no end in sight_  
_The thing about me is that I really wanna let you open the door and walk into my life_

_Move in a little closer_  
_Take it to a whisper_  
_Get just a litter louder_  
_Say it again for me_  
_Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_  
_Say it again for me_  
_It's like the whole world starts to listen when you tell me you're in love_

_And it feels like it's the first time_  
_That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain_  
_And never in my whole life_  
_Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name_

_Say it again for me_  
_Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that i'm the only one who blows your mind_  
_Say it again for me_  
_It's like the whole world starts to listen when you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_  
_Say it again_  
_Say it again_

_Say it again_  
_Say it again_  
_Say it again_

_Say it again_  
_Say it again_  
_Say it again_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

As I sang the song, I wasn't particularly thinking about anyone. Well, maybe not _just _anyone. I thought about Fang. Fang and his silent ways.

I just love how he says my name! To me, when he says my name, his voice kinda has this _love_ in it. Even _possessiveness_. Ha-ha. Like Fang's ever going to be possessive.

Anyways, I looked at the camera, did the final ending, and turned it off. We uploaded the video and relaxed.

We are going to wait for the comments. If there are even comments.

* * *

After the video was done, it was almost three in the afternoon. I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the whole cookie jar. I went up to my room and turned on my iHome. Someday We'll Know by Mandy Moore featuring Jonathan Foreman began playing.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_  
_Can't stop driving I don't know why_  
_So many questions, I need an answer_  
_Two years later you're still on my mind_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_  
_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_  
_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

I sat down at the edge of my bed and opened the cookie jar that was cradled in my lap.

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know_  
_If love can move a mountain_  
_Someday we'll know_  
_Why the sky is blue_  
_Someday we'll know_  
_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_  
_Or what the wind says when she cries?_  
_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

_Someday we'll know_  
_If love can move a mountain_  
_Someday we'll know_  
_Why the sky is blue_  
_Someday we'll know_  
_Why I wasn't meant for you..._  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know_  
_Why Samson loved Dalilah?_  
_One day I'll go_  
_Dancing on the moon_  
_Someday you'll know_  
_That I was the one for you...._

_Open up the world_

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_Watched the stars crash in the sea_

_If I can ask God just one question_

_Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_Someday we'll know_  
_If love can move a mountain_  
_Someday we'll know_  
_Why the sky is blue_  
_Someday we'll know_  
_Why I wasn't meant for you..._  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know_  
_Why Samson loved Dalilah_  
_One day I'll go_  
_Dancing on the moon_  
_Someday you'll know_  
_That I was the one for you...._

This song really made me think.

We all have questions that we can't find the answers. And that someday we'll know them. With patience and perseverance, we'll have the answers.

I do have my questions:

Do I love Fang?

Is it possible that I'll fall in love with him?

Is he really the _one_?

Will I be happy with Fang?

I think we know the answer to one question.

* * *

**A/N: Only one reader noticed that I changed the story's title. He-he. Oh, and my Last Will. (snickers) It was something my English teacher said we should write. Since we are graduating this year, (8th graders) my teacher wanted us to write our Last Will. Just a couple of paragraphs, she said. And she'll publish them on our school paper.**

**Iggy: Aaahh. Now I get it. I thought you're really going to die. (chuckles) Ow!**

**Max: You're a horrible person. I wish something bad will happen to you!**

**Iggy: Something bad already happened to me! I'm blind! Remember? And you smacked me in the head! It still hurts.**

**Me: (watches Iggy and Max yell at each other) (goes inside the pantry) (pulls out chocolate chip cookies) (sighs)**

**Max and Iggy: Oooooohh! Cookies! Yey! Aya, go get us some milk! Go!**

**Me: No. By the way people, RnR?**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: (slaps Iggy in the face, hard)**

**Iggy: OOOWWW!!! What the hell did you do that for?! (rubs face)**

**Max: (slaps the other side of Iggy's face)**

**Iggy: Holy shit! OUCHHH!!!! What's wrong with you people?! (walks away, cursing)**

**Me: Oh, yeah! (high fives Max) We aced that one!**

**Max: (nods) I'm sure Iggy's already putting an ice pack in his face. Maybe two. (snickers)**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Fang POV**

I'm the worst boyfriend ever.

EVER.

At least that's what I thought I am.

Why do I have to be so... So... So emo? Why can't I be like... Like the typical 18-year-old American boy? Why am I like... Like... Like THIS?!

Stupid world.

I didn't have anything to do that weekend so I went to Max's house. Ella answered the door. "MAX!!!!"

I heard Max came scrambling down from upstairs. "Who? What? When? Where? Did someone die?" She saw me. "Oh. Come on up." She motioned me to come up with her.

"You asked him to come over?" Ella asked as she closed the front door behind me.

"No. Does a guy need to ask a permission to come over?" Ella shrugged. "I didn't think so." I patted Ella's head, not knowing what to say to her. She lit up.

Max sighed and grabbed my wrist. She dragged me upstairs to her room and pushed me to her bed. _Well, then._

But instead of sitting down, I pinned her back to the wall. She slid her arms around my neck. _Not the response I was hoping for._

I expected her to gasp then push me away. But instead, she did that. She cocked one eyebrow and her smile was a bit flirtatious. And cocky.

Oh, geez. This is turning me on.

"You got something to say, Fang? Am I bothering you?" She asked in a whisper. _Mother!_

Instead of answering, I just stared at her and tried to keep an expressionless face on my face. Her face fell. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. I smiled inside. I leaned forward so my nose is almost touching her neck. "Oh, I have a great deal to say." I murmured.

She drew a shaky breath. I'm winning! My nose touched her jaw line. "First, you _bother_ me very much." I whispered to her ear. She shivered. I settled both of my hands on either side of her waist.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked me softly.

"Yeah," I brushed my lips against her neck. "Tell me if you want me to stop," I kissed her jaw line. "Now..." I kissed both her cheekbones. "Or now..." I kissed the tip of her nose. "Maybe now..." I teased her by nibbling the tip of her lips. "No-" I didn't get to finish the word because Max pressed her lips with mine.

_Whoa_. I kissed her back. Her hands slipped to my hair and tangled her fingers in my hair. I pulled Max closer to me and deepen the kiss.

After, I think, 10 minutes, we were making out. Really. With... you know what. I think we made out for 25 more minutes and broke apart. We were breathing hard. She rested her forehead with mine.

"Remind me not to do that again." I said to her, while trying to catch my breath.

She pulled her forehead away. "Why not?" She raised her voice.

"Because my lungs shrunk to the size of a pen?"

She gasped. "No you don't!" She slapped my shoulder.

I almost cried out in pain. "Damn... Remind me also not to make you mad." I pushed her away and rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt?" I shook my head. "Yes, it does! Let me see!" I turned away from her. "Let me see!" Now I walked to the side of her bed, which was a few feet away from her. "Come here!" She made a grab to me but she missed me. "Fang!"

I stopped. "What?"

"Come here! I wanna see!"

I sighed. "It's going to be a large red spot."

"It will?"

"Yes. I think I should go back." I looked at the clock.

"What? You've only been here for 45 minutes!"

I nodded. "But 35 minutes of that was us making out."

"Good point. Do you really have to?" She asked me with her cute voice. I love it when she uses that!

I nodded. "Fine." She made a quick kiss at my cheek and hugged me. I hugged her back. I know, it's a rare occasion for me to hug anyone back.

I bade Ella and Nudge and Dr. M goodnight and walked out the front door.

At the walk back, I wondered how I fell in love with a girl I just met yesterday.

OK, I might be exaggerating a little. So I met her three months ago. It just sounds more romantic when I say I just met her yesterday. Not that I'm a romantic in any way.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a smile plastered to my face. I didn't even notice it until after I took a shower and wiped the fog off my mirror. I even backed away from the mirror. I even blinked many times. I looked like the Cheshire cat. Damn... I even slapped my face. The smile faded. Good.

I went downstairs and almost yelled. The kitchen was a mess. Angel was standing in a stool, wearing Mom's apron and holding a greasy spatula with one hand. When she saw me, she smiled. Can't she see the kitchen is like the inside of Iggy's room? But instead of clothes and dirty underwear, the kitchen was full of eggs... And so many other things that I can't even say what they are because I'm totally grossed out.

"What. Did. You. Do." I emphasized every word so that she can know I'm very, _very_ mad. No, not really. OK, maybe a bit.

"I woke up at 4 in the morning." She got down from the stool.

"And?" I still haven't moved. I didn't want to step foot at that room.

"I was hungry." She wiped the spatula clean using Mom's apron. Then grinned.

"You didn't ask Mom." I said, and not asked.

"She didn't want to wake up! I kept grabbing at her feet but she kept snoring!" She pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

"You know you're going to clean this up."

She gasped. "What? I can't! I'm just a kid." She threw up her hands.

"That's what you get for trashing the kitchen." I walked away, trying to find the pantry. Good thing it wasn't in the kitchen. As I found it, she yelled, "FANG!! I NEED HELP!!"

"Whoa. What the heck happened here? Did you try to make eggs again, Fang?" I heard Iggy asked. He saw me and grinned. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, really," Gazzy came up beside me. "What happened there?" He grabbed a granola bar and a juice pouch. He tore open the bar and looked at me.

I shrugged. "Ask Angel." I said, as a matter-of-factly.

"FANG!!! HELP ME!!! MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

"OK. What really happened?" So I told him the story. Not the full story because I don't what the full story is. He laughed when I finished. "Ooooohh, Angel. You're in _big_ trouble." He teased.

I heard her start to cry. I feel bad. Iggy slapped the back of his head. "Not cool. You know _we _are going to be in trouble. Not her."

"Oh. Forgot about that." I shook my head. I saw the time and motioned for them to the car as fast as I could. Well, duh. We didn't want to be in trouble. We just got in trouble a few weeks ago. And I'm itching to see my blog!!!

When we opened the garage door, we saw Mom's silhouette in the kitchen. Iggy and Gazzy snickered. I grinned. We heard yell at us but we were already driving out of the house.

* * *

We just got to homeroom in time. We kinda got distracted along the way. Heh.

Do you really want to know?

Fine, we... We... Um... See, we... I can't say! Iggy saw this... I can't say.

It's kinda long, and distracting. Just thinking about it makes me itch and forget about the world. Really.

* * *

**A/N: Do you really want to know what distracted Fang? Ha! Review! I expect many people itch in anticipation, jump up and down in excitement and pull their hair off their scalp in curiousity. In other words, it's a cliffie! Also, I'm thinking of adding VIDEO COMMENTS on the next chapter. Comments about Max's latest video. If you forgot what it is, it's in the last chapter. (Not this.) Anyways, if you want to be a part of the COMMENTS, review me your name (personally, I think your PEN NAME would be fine) and your message. Or just PM me. That would be great. I expect many people to be in the COMMENTS! I'm serious!**

**Iggy: Ooh! Ooh! Add me! I perfectly know what I'm going to say! (holds up hand in the air)**

**Max: (glares at Iggy) If it's about me in an embarrassing way, well, I estimate the length of your life to end in... Oh... Two seconds. Got it?**

**Iggy: (gulps) Never mind! (runs away)**

**Me: Do you really have to scare him that way? I feel bad for slapping him earlier.**

**Max: I'm older than him. He should respect me. Besides, it felt good to slap someone for a while. (smiles)**

**Me: (sighs) RnR? **


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Not many people wanted to get in the COMMENTS. Huh. (changes topic) You know what's weird?**

**Iggy: (glares) What? (sneers)**

**Me: (ignores Iggy's glaring) I haven't read my story. THIS story. Ever since I published this story, I haven't read anything. Not even the chapters. I just type it and I'm done.**

**Max: Not even a word? (sees Me nod) What's up with the scratches? (points to Me's arms)**

**Iggy: Maybe a bear attacked her. Or better yet, a cat clawed her for stealing it's yarn ball! (laughs)**

**Max: (rolls eyes) What happened?**

**Me: You know my brother. Stupid Marc. He wanted to get my phone!**

**Max: What's in the phone?**

**Me: Something embarrassing. (giggles) About my brother. (giggles some more) Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Max POV**

I didn't go to school.

I skipped school. Why? Because I wanted to.

I told my mom I'm having cramps. And that the place beneath my belly hurts. So basically, to my mother's eyes, I'm on my period.

Yes, Mother Nature just gave me my monthly gift. All teenage girls receive it!

It's true. I _am _on my period. I'm just not having cramps. I don't. Ever.

So when everybody left, even Ella with my car, I yelled in triumph. Then clamped my mouth shut. _What if the neighbors heard me?_ Probably not. What the heck. I _am _a legal adult now.

I decided to jog. Yes, jog. It's been a while since I exercised. So, it's been over three months.

I went upstairs, put on my shorts (athletic shorts, not short shorts) that fell mid-thigh, my sports bra, clothed my feet with black socks and shoved my feet inside my Nike Air Max running shoes. But before I could forget, I grabbed my iPod and the thing where you strap it to your upper arm and my wallet and a hairtie.

I locked the door of the house when I got outside. One thing I don't really do is wear a necklace. But since I knew that putting the key in my pocket is a bad idea, I decided to tie it around my neck. With a necklace.

I tied my hair, (it's shoulder-length now), and played my iPod. I walked first to the right because that's where the park is. When I got five blocks away from the house, I started to jog.

Aaahhh.

It feels good to jog. It's like flying. I mean, the wind is blowing to your face, your hair is flying behind you and it just make me feel like I'm floating. Oh, don't even get me started when I run.

At the word 'run', I ran. I'm a fast runner. Especially at my old school back at New York. I started track when I was in sixth grade. Even before in sixth grade, I love running. I always win the 100-meter, 200-meter, 400-meter dash. Also the hurdles. Even the relay.

I was almost 23 blocks away from the house when I realized that a car was following. Not behind me but it's to my left. And it's so slow. I slowed to a jog and tried to sneak a glance at the car. It wasn't familiar to me. First off, it was silver. And it's a Lexus. I think. I'm not sure. It's either that or a Honda or a Toyota. I'm sticking with Lexus.

So anyway, it's a silver Lexus. All the windows were tinted really dark. I mean, _really _dark. Black. I know, it's a weird thing. Especially when the car is silver-colored. That's just weird.

And all that came from a glimpse. I think the people in the car saw me looking at them because they sped up and drove away. Fast.

Whoever those hooligans were, they are going to get in trouble.

Oh, yeah.

* * *

Sigh.

Maybe this whole staying-at-home-and-skipping-school idea of mine is a BORING one. Yes, I have to really emphasize it.

After I jogged for, I think, two more hours, I immediately went to the fridge. I took out Nudge's ice cubes and stuffed them to my bra. I was sweating. And really, _really _hot. I also took out Mom's lemonade pitcher and pressed to my forehead. I grabbed a glass and poured some lemonade. I put back the lemonade inside the fridge. I drank the lemonade a little too quickly because I gagged. Not a great idea when I want to cool off.

After I stood there for just a couple of minutes, I went to take a shower upstairs.

At noon, I made myself a sandwich. OK, so maybe I didn't make it. Fine! Mom made it.

And not just any sandwich. Mine is whole grain bread. Between the two slices, three slices of ham, two leaves of lettuce, two large tomatoes, a slice of cheese, and two pieces of bacon.

Hey, that sandwich isn't enough for me! I could've eaten more than one. And, more than four.

* * *

"Oh, look! We have ten spoons, ten forks and ten knives in this drawer!"

I slammed the drawer close and cursed to myself.

See what has become of me? I'm talking to myself! To be more specific, I'm speaking to non-living things! And I wasn't this crazy two hours ago!

Well, here's what happened.

After I ate my sandwich and drunk Mom's lemonade, I plopped down on the couch. I flipped open the TV and began browsing for some thing to watch. I already browsed the TV guide seven times so I got frustrated and turned the TV off.

Since there was nothing to watch except Clint Eastwood movies, CSI reruns, Handy Manny and Spongebob Squarepants, I moved on to my laptop.

I logged-on to my YouTube account and looked at our profile. And if there are any comments from our last video.

Apparently, there were a thousand. I only read a few. Yes, you can count them using your ten fingers. So these are some:

**Fang's Stalker: MaxEllaNudge:D, i luv your guitar!!! you sang beautifully like always ladies though i couldn't help picking up on the love vibe...is there something going on or am i reading too into it?? You all ROCK!**

What the heck?! Love vibe? _There is no love vibe! _I really wanted to answer this girl. Worse, she's absolutely right. And why does her username has "Fang" in it?

**nm-maximumride4eva: max what make you choose this song**  
**are you in love with some one**  
**who is it**  
**well they better say it all the time they love as they are very lucky**  
**x X x**

How can she really think I'm in love with someone?! Seriously! This girl is SO freaking weird! Because she's, just a little, right.

**Stars: ZOMG! You put a new video up, that is so awesome! I, like, LIVE for your**  
**videos! Seriously, I can't think of any reasons or explanations WHATSOEVER**  
**that explain how you guys aren't famous yet! How can you manage that? Like,**  
**you should already have a record label and cd's and merchandise and actual**  
**live screaming fans instead of just fans commenting on your video, but I**  
**suppose this is a start. If you get famous, I will come to all your concerts,**  
**promise! Love you all, keep up the videos! x**

OK, this girl sounds like Nudge to me. And by the way, I love her compliments. Thanks, Stars!

**DiamondSunshine: OMG! You guys are like such good singers, but I think I**  
**might be a bit better. Check out my videos at Can'tSingForMyLife :D Toodles!**

I actually checked her videos out, and for me, they were good. Really. You should too.

**FangRulez: This was awesome! I absolutely love this story! I have been waiting**  
**almost a week! You have one of the best stories I've read so far! What will**  
**happen next!? What made them distracted!? KEEP GOING.**

This comment has nothing to do with my video.

I got frustrated again so I logged-off. I looked at the time and it was only twelve-thirty. Ugh.

You can guess what happened next.

And yes, I began talking to myself, grunting, whispering, murmuring, and speaking to nonexistent people. I even slapped myself three times to wake myself up because I thought today was a dream, and as usual, I wasn't right.

* * *

I heard the front door open at three-thirty seven in the afternoon and Mom came inside.

I suddenly hugged her and Mom pulled away. She laughed at my appearance. Fine, if you really want to know. My hair was a mess; it was sticking out in every direction. Sweat streaks were all over my body and myface and my eyes were bloodshot. Yep. I look like a hobo.

I explained everything to her and she alughed harder.

_Where are Ella and Nudge?_ I asked to myself. Then I remembered. They tried out for the track team and were probably in the highschool's Oval running laps and gasping for air. Haha.

While Mom made some snacks, I went back to the TV. Finally, there was something to watch. Pride and Prejudice.

Now, remember, I'm on my period. I'm not normal when I'm on my period. I instantly cried when the movie started. I laughed when Darcy poured his heart out to Lizzy. I got angry when Lizzy found out she was in love with Darcy.

You can't blame me! It's just normal for a teenaged girl to act like this! Especially when she's on her period.

Oh, speaking of that, I still didn't tell my mom that I lied to her. I can't bear to.

At five, Ella and Nudge got home, sweating like pigs, smelling so funky, and _really _gasping for air.

"I will never, EVER, try out for track ever again!" They shouted in unison and crashed to the couch. They soon yelped in pain. I grinned evilly at Mom and dared to poke their tortured legs.

I did! They tried to smack my finger away but was not making any improvement. They kept hitting their own legs. They writhed and screamed in pain. I actually felt sorry for them. Not really.

"You'll never know why Fang was so distracted at school." Nudge actually manage to say something while moaning in pain. But I didn't expect her to say that.

"Why was he distracted?" I asked her curiously. Maybe he wanted to know why I was absent.

"We don't know," Ella answered. "But he kept mumbling, 'Forever imprinted on my mind'. All day."

Huh?

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun!!! Well, here it is! RnR?**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: LMFAOWROTFCF!!**

**Iggy: (confused) WTH?**

**Me: Laughing My Freaking Ass Off While Rolling On The Freaking Carpeted Floor!**

**Iggy: And why are you laughing?**

**Me: I just love making people rip their hair out of their scalp because of curiousity. And itching anticipation. And hate me for leaving them cliffies. Yeah... (sighs)**

**Max: You know, you could've told them what distracted Fang. That would lower the number of people with bald spots on their scalp.**

**Me: No way! That's the best part of the job!**

**Iggy: You're an evil, _evil_, little kid. (shakes head)**

**Me: I thought that was my brother. Oh, well. That's a change.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

**Fang POV**

1. Fang + talking = weird Fang.

2. Fang + talking = Max growling.

See the equations above? Well, those two are different. Let me explain.

Let's start with number 1.

You know me as someone who doesn't really talk. So, if you add me and talking, you get a weird answer. Really. My siblings freak out when I talk too much. Yeah.

On with the next equation.

Sometimes, my talking too much gets me into trouble. Like right now. Apparently, Max found out about me being distracted. Yes, there are also disadvantages to me talking, you know.

What happened was something like this...

* * *

It was almost six in the afternoon when I got home from track practice. Iggy and Gazzy left me after they finished showering. Damn them. So I have to walk home.

It was pure torture. I have to bring home my gym bag full of my track shorts, t-shirts that weren't washed for two weeks, my running shoes and funky-smelling towels. Hey, don't judge me. I'm just a normal teenage-boy coming through adolescence. Guys are like that.

Anyways, with my earphones on and my iPod playing The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus loud, I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. I'm almost at my house when someone grabbed me from behind and sprayed me with chloroform. Of course, I inhaled it and I passed out.

Oh, snap!

(Sorry... Moving on...)

_It was a dark and stormy night..._ I know, cliché. And yes, it's not stormy. It's just dark.

I looked at my surroundings. Deja vu. No duh. But something's wrong.

I'm tied up.

No, really. I am. Ropes were tied tight around my wrists and behind the back of tha chair and feet and my abdomen was tied up against a chair. So, basically, I'm sitting down.

There wasn't a single light in the room. That's why I said that cliché. I tried twisting my body, but the ropes seemed to get tighter and tighter! And it burns my skin!

I must've made a ruckus because the door opened. No, slammed open. The light blinded me, so I squinted to see the person at the door.

"Why did you kidnapped me?" I sneered to my kidnapper.

Oops. Wrong line to say.

Max came to view.

WTF?

Double WTF?!

"Max?"

She just grinned. But not the grin that made me wanna kiss her. No. It was a grin that makes me wanna curl myself into a tight ball underneath my bed. Yeah. Bad grin.

She was also holding a flashlight in her hand. She turned it on and flashed it right to my eyes.

Again, it blinded me. "Ugh! Turn it off!" I yelled.

She didn't. She just moved it away from my eyes. Her grin faded, followed by a frown. And a glare.

"Do you know why you're here?" She asked me softly.

Now, I feel like I'm in a CSI rerun. I'm talking about those parts where CSIs interrogate the suspect. You know, the one with the mirror where the CSIs can see what's going on and I can't see them? Yeah. That. And with handcuffs. Does handcuffs hurt? (Random... Ignore.)

I shook my head.

Max continued. "Well, I just happen to know why! You want to know why?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "Because I heard something about you!" She faked a smile. And moved closer to me until we were nose-to-nose. "You know what it is?" Her breath smells like hazelnut and chocolate.

I didn't get to answer her because I was busy smelling her chocolate-y breath. She continued like I wasn't even there. She moved away. Then turned back. Her face was serious. "What's up with you and this whole 'Forever imprinted in my mind' thing?" She said through her clenched teeth.

Oooohh. I like this whole jealous side of her. It made her look feisty and hot! Getting back to the MAIN topic, I'm caught.

Remember when I was almost late from school and I said that something distracted us? Well... Max has got to do with it. No freaking duh.

"Well?" She said, impatiently. She put her hands on her hips. She tapped her foot. She glared down at me while I try to think of a lie.

That's not going to work. "I was distracted." I said, plainly.

"Really?" She replied, sarcastically. "Tell me the truth."

I shook my head. I can't tell her! I can't even tell you what made me distracted! "Well, if you're going to be so stubborn, looks like I have to get it out of you. The _hard_ way." I swallowed loudly.

Oh, no. She's going to cut off each of my fingers! Or, slap me in the face until I cry for mercy!

Or maybe sit in my lap and seduce me.

Yep. That's what she did. She sat on my lap, and twined her arms around my neck. Good God. "Will you tell me now?" She asked softly. Her eyes were laughing. My conscience was squirming inside of me. He said I just need to tell her the truth.

_No, no, no, no, no!!!_ I shook my head vigorously. She whispered in my ear. Her warm breath tickled my ear. "How about now? You know you're going to give in..." Let me tell you, she was definitely smiling now.

Sweat broke out on my forehead. _Shit, shit, shit!!!_ I'm having this urge to kiss her. And touch her body! But how can I? I'm tied up to this chair! Oh, she's good...

She teased me by kissing the corners of my lips. "Can you tell me now? You're sweating, did you know that?"

_Help me God! Help me! Now! _"You know, you're so stubborn." She said, as a matter-of-factly.

"You too." I answered. Good thing it didn't came out in a squeak or that would've humiliated me.

"Tell me now and all this would be over." _Over my freaking sweating dead body. _Like I'm going to let all of this be over! But I don't like it at the same time. She's making me squirm like a little girl!

Max sighed loudly. Her arms left my neck bare again. She got off my lap and paced. "You know, you're making this so, _so_ damn hard. Just tell me what distracted you and I'll kiss you."

Good proposition. But I'll have to decline. Don't you just love seeing Max jealous and really mad? Well, heck, I do.

"Fine." Her eyes lit up. She walked over to the door to open the lights.

Vampire instincts kicks in! Oh, I don't get to be a vampire? It's a free country! I can compare myself to whatever I like!

I squeezed my eyes shut hard. "Open your stupid 'vampire' eyes, Fang." Max said. I opened them but I still squinted. "Tell me now."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I saw someone," Max cocked her eyebrows. "Yes, a girl." Now her brows went up higher.

Before I can tell Max, I'll tell you. _Deep breaths_... This is hard, you know! It's not easy.

When we left for school, we used Iggy's silver Lexus. I argued because I didn't like driving Iggy's little car. I mean, how can you even see the road in front of you if the windows are tinted so dark? He even thought it was cool. Dumb ghost...

Anyway, we used the road to the park. And as usual, I argued because I wanted to go to school early. Iggy was being a stubborn butt. And guess who I saw?

Why do you always guess the wrong person?

It's Max! MAX! M-A-X! Tch.

I saw her in her jogging suit. And as in, in her sports bra and athletic shorts. And by bra, I mean, bra that doesn't cover her whole body. Just half. And by shorts, I mean, they fell mid-_thigh. _No. No. Higher than mid-thigh. _That _short.

Her body glistened with sweat. I was right. She _does _have abs. Her body was tan-ish in color. She's a lean mean machine. The car was now traveling less than 5 mph. We were staring at Max.

I wouldn't have been more thankful for the dark-tinted windows. Because she saw us. Not us. But the car. She slowed down and glared.

Well, instincts took hold. We sped up and went to school.

With the image of Max in _that _clothing imprinted in my mind.

Forever.

Well, I told you what happened. I need to tell Max.

"I saw-" I didn't get to finish the sentence because... Well... This next thing happened.

_SMACK!!!_

Max slapped me across the face. I felt my neck snap to the side. And my cheek _burn_...

"What was that for?" I told her. Anger coarsed through my veins.

"I already heard you! You don't have to tell me twice!" She yelled at me. Then glared daggers.

"But I-"

"No! Don't tell it again!"

"Max I-"

"Shut up! OK, OK! I already know you saw a girl!"

"You're the one I saw, Max!"

"I said, SHUT UP!" She looked at me funny. "What?"

"I said, I saw you. Only you." Her face softened. She walked over to me.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Would I do this if I saw another girl?"

"Do what?" She was confused.

"This."

I crashed my lips to hers. "Untie me."

I didn't have to ask her for an answer. She just did and we...

Yeah. Everything worked out.

Except for one thing.

One _bad _thing.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE! YEY!!! Happy Earth Day to all! Don't forget to reduce, reuse and recycle! 3**

**Max: Yep. RnR?**


	30. Chapter 29

****

**A/N: I'm sorry that you guys have more bald spots than my grandfather. I'm really sorry...**

**Max: You don't sound very sorry.**

**Me: Well... Just partly... (smiles)**

**Iggy: (waves my green notebook in the air) What the heck is in this notebook!?**

**Me: My homework? (looks confused)**

**Iggy: No... I meant the page where it said, "Ideas for New Stories to Publish".**

**Me: (grabs the notebook) It's for MY eyes only. Besides, who gave you the right to search my bag?**

**Iggy: Apology accepted.**

**Me: I didn't ask for your apology.**

**Iggy: I'm going to pretend this never happened. Bye! (runs away)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29

Max POV

Fang and I didn't do anything naughty.

Nothing. I repeat, nothing.

Now I'm feeling bad for myself. I mean, I slapped Fang in the face without even hearing his explanation! Well, that's just me.

Why do I have to be such a doofus? And a stubborn butt? And a girl who is so jealous?

Since when have I been the jealous type? I mean, seriously!

Moving on...

I just... I just... Well... Fang... He... I mean... I...

Am I stammering? This is getting so stupid!

I don't stammer! And the first time I saw Fang shirtless doesn't count!!!

Anyways, in conclusion, I was jealous.

Yes, jealous.

So, I didn't want anyone taking over his mind. NO ONE. Not even ONE girl. I thought the girl he saw was his ex.

Yeah, _Lissa_.

Just saying her name makes me hurl. Ugh.

But it was _so_ romantic when he said I was the only one he sees.

_Sigh..._

Good Lord! Now I'm like one of those girls who are so lovestruck for their boyfriends!

WTHIHTM?! I'm turning to a horrible, _horrible_ monster!

(By the way, WTHIHTM means, "What the heck is happening to me?!" Yeah.)

As I was saying, something bad really happened.

Bad.

* * *

When Fang pulled away from our "kiss", my heart was about to burst out of my chest. My eyelids slowly opened and blinked many times.

I didn't even notice I was sitting on Fang's lap. With my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around my waist.

I was speechless. I didn't want to speak first. Because I didn't trust my voice yet. What if my voice is so squeaky? That would be so embarrassing.

"Would I do that if I saw another girl?" Fang asked me softly. Our noses was almost touching. Yep. We were _that_ close.

I shook my head vigorously. "Can you tell me how you got the chloroform?"

Again, I shook my head. "What, we're keeping secrets now?"

I slapped his chest. Hard. "You were the one who kept a secret from me. You started it." I met his gaze.

His gaze turned from soft and warm to cold and menacing. Cue involuntary gulp. "Listen to me, and listen carefully," He growled. Yeah. Growled. "I would never, _never_ keep anything from you. Ever. Got that?"

I nodded. "Can I get off your lap now?" I asked a little shakily.

He grinned. Whoa. "Actually, I think I'm enjoying you on my lap." He grinned wider. I narrowed my eyes.

"Please? Now? You need to go."

He cocked an eyebrow. "So, I'm in your room." He said. It was more like a statement than a question.

"Yep. Now, can you let me go?"

He smirked. "You know you can."

I pushed off away from his chest. No budge. "Can you make you arms a little more loose?" He loosen his arms. A millimeter! "I mean it. If you don't, you're going to pass out this second." He let go.

I stood up, brushed off my shorts and turned on the light. I turned to see Fang covering his head with his arms. I laughed. And I noticed his rope burns. Oops.

I instantly went in front of him and grabbed his wrists. "You have rope burns!" I exclaimed.

He squinted, trying to adjust to the light. "That's what you get for being tied up for a long time. You do know that, right?"

No, I didn't. "Pshh. Of course I did! I'm not stupid!"

He just stared at me. "You did not."

"Yeah."

Seconds ticked by. The silence was in the verge of being awkward, so I took his wrist and took him downstairs. Once we were downstairs, I opened the front door and pushed him out. "'Night!" Before I could even close the door, he stuck his foot in. He smiled. "G'night."

Since I wanted to kiss him so bad, I made myself kiss his cheek. "Night." He took his foot away so I closed the door.

I leaned my back against the door for a few more minutes. I touched my cheek and felt it burning up.

I must have made some noise because I heard Ella snicker. "I could never believe there's ever going to be a day I would see Max blush." I frowned but I still can't help smiling.

Am I supposed to feel this way?

If so, why?

I think I'm falling in love.

* * *

Mom found out I played hooky last week. So now, I have to go to school this week. All five days.

It was fun. Interesting. And not at all boring.

Almost every teacher has a substitute. So I don't have to sleep on English! Yey! My English teacher's substitute was so fun. He gave out choco-chip cookies to everyone! And of course by everyone, I meant me!

Now it's Friday again. At first I regretted getting a whole year of study hall. Now I'm so thankful! I don't have to bring home any homework!

Ella and Nudge isn't going to be home yet until five, so I was the first one to the house.

Yeah, but that's what I thought.

I wasn't really alone.

I heard voices coming from the family room. The door was open an inch so I took a peek. Mom was there with someone. Talking with someone.

_Please let it not be Jeb. Please!_

I opened the door. The voices dies out.

Mom was talking to Ari. "Mom, what's- Ari?"

Ari's eyes widened. "Max?"

"Mom, why is he here? It's the middle of the school year!" I asked Mom. I slammed my bag down to the floor.

Mom answered. "Max, he wanted to tell me something."

"Oh my god, something bad happened." I sarcastically said.

Ari replied. "Kind of."

"Mom, tell me what's really happening. Tell me! I'm going to freak out!"

"Ari... Something happened."

"Someone died! Shit!" I cursed.

Ari glared. "No, Max. Nobody died."

"Then what is it? Did Ari got an F on his Spanish Test?" I teased.

"Max, this is serious. _I'm_ serious." Ari said through his clenched teeth.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"I think you should tell her." Mom said to Ari.

"No, you should. I don't think I can say it again." Ari murmured.

"Something happened to Jeb. Something happened." I guessed.

"It's not your dad, Max," Mom said, reassuringly. She looked at Ari. "You remember Nicole, right?"

I gave Ari a sideways glance. I smirked. "Of course I did. I could never forget Ari's face when he first saw her."

Ari glared. "Max, this is not the time to make fun of him." Mom frowned.

"What the heck happened? I'm dying to know!" I shouted.

"Just tell her." Mom said to Ari.

"No you do it."

"You should."

"Mom-"

"Ari!" Mom and I yelled in unison.

He took a deep breath. "Nicole's pregnant."

My jaw dropped to the floor. Seriously.

* * *

**A/N: See? That's a bad thing. A very bad thing. Well, I hope that wasn't a cliffie. I hope. I don't want to see you guys bald! That would be very wrong.**

**Max: Why am I getting the vibe that you're not really sorry?**

**Iggy: Because she isn't!**

**Me: Ignore them. I'm giving you all my symphathy and hope you forgive me.**

**Max: Tsk. RnR?**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: I feel sorry for those readers going bald. And YES! I mean it this time! Well, I hope you'll like this chapter now. But don't expect me to NOT leave you cliffies. Because I will!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Fangy-poo POV**

I decided to pay a visit to Max's last Friday.

Not that anything bad happened to her.

I just want to see her. And well... At least to be alone with her.

Don't look at me that way!

I'm a perfectly normal eighteen-year-old who has a girlfriend and can't wait to see her and be alone with her for hours.

Not that we're going to do things that you are thinking about now. Get your freaking mind out of the gutter!

As I was saying, I went to Max's house. I still have my book bag with me, but I didn't care. I knocked on the front door.

Nobody answered. I knocked again, this time a little harder.

Nobody answered again. I turned the knob, sure enough, it was open.

The front door was open. I thought, _what if they got robbed? _Then I knew the answer.

Before I could even ask if there's anyone home, I heard the shouts and screams and yells.

The voices were Dr. M, Max and Max's brother, Ari.

I knew I shouldn't be there, so I turned to go.

But I stopped cold when they mentioned Nicole's name.

I slowly turned around, and went to the room where the voices were coming from. It was in the family room. The door was open, widely open. I almost hid behind the stairs because they might see me.

They didn't even notice me. So I said to myself, "Eavesdropping time."

I moved closer, so I can hear the conversation, but all I can hear was Max's voice. But she stopped talking when Ari said, just two words.

Two words and it completely turned my world upside down.

"Nicole's pregnant."

The moment he said the last word, Max fainted. Her jaw made contact with the floor and she landed with a _thud_. I rushed toward her and cradled her in my arms.

Dr. M and Ari was shocked to see me. Their eyes widened. I ignored the stupid looks plastered on their faces. "Did I just hear say 'Nicole's pregnant'?" I asked Ari.

He opened his mouth, but can't seem to get a word out. Dr. M tried to, also, but not making any changes.

Suddenly, Max stirred. Her head was rested on my left shoulder so her lips were almost touching my neck. "I had this weird dream. Very weird." She murmured. As she said this, her lips brushed against the skin of my neck. I shivered lightly. She tried to stand up, but she sat down on my lap immediately.

She whispered in my ear, "Mom was there. Ari was there too. I dreamt that Mom was yelling at Ari and I interrupted something. Ari was trying to tell me something, but I always interrupt him. And he said that Nicole's pregnant. I mean, isn't that weird?" I wanted to tell her that it wasn't a dream. But she's smart. She'll know it wasn't a dream.

She snapped her head up and saw her Mom. She gasped. She turned her head and saw Ari. She screamed. I stood her up and hugged her. I soothed her by rubbing her upper back. The place where her spine is. She shut up immediately.

"It's not a dream. It's not a dream. It's not a dream. Oh my God. It wasn't a dream. It was real!" She said, over and over again.

"Please tell me you're joking." I told Ari. But I knew I was wrong. He shook his head.

I glanced at Dr. M. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "How did this happen?" She croaked.

"Spring Break." answered Ari.

Max pulled me away from her. "Where's Nicole?" She asked Ari.

"In the hotel room we checked in."

Dr. M said, "Bring her here by five. We need to talk. The others need to know." Then she walked out.

Ari sat down on one of the couches. Max and I left him there. We both went upstairs to her room. She opened the balcony door and we went outside. I dropped my bag to the floor.

Her arms rested on the railings. She turned her back to me. "How did you think it happened?" She asked me softly.

"The obviously traditional way. Duh. Artificial insemination is expensive." I answered.

She turned around and lifted her eyebrows. "What?"

"I think I remember."

Now it was my turn to lift my eyebrows. "Remember during Spring break? When we were trying to hook them up? And I smacked my hand that I needed ice pack? Remember?" I nodded. "That was the time we went inside my house and we heard Ari and Nicole come in. Right?" I nodded again. "When we got out of the house, we argued what they were doing. You said they made out. But I thought they had sex."

OK, now I definitely remember. "I knew they had sex! They didn't made out!" She shouted. "I was right!" She jabbed a finger to my chest.

"Yeah, that's why you won."

"So you didn't do it in purpose?" I nodded. "OK. So you admit you were wrong." I hesitated, but nodded. She smiled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

I shrugged. "I was bored. Besides, Iggy was watching Avatar again. He can't get enough of Pandora. He was even talking in Na'vi."

"Ah." She grabbed my wrist and we looked out at the sunset.

We talked for two more hours. Isn't that what couples do? They talk?

We heard some shouts and Max snickered. I asked her what she was snickering. She pointed down and I saw why. Nudge and Ella were gasping and walking like they were sunburnt. They probably were.

"What did they do?"

"They tried out for the track team." She grinned.

"I'm not gonna even ask why." We went downstairs and we saw Nicole was sitting on the couch. Holding hands with Ari. My whole family was there. Iggy and Gazzy was looking out the window. Mom and Dr. M was sipping coffee. Ella and Nudge were lying on the floor. Angel was twirling her hair between her fingers.

Max slapped both her hands together. "OK, now let's talk about this."

* * *

"How did you found out you were pregnant?" Max asked Nicole. From the way she said it, it was harsh. I glared to my full intensity at her.

Ari answered her. "Nicole has been blowing chunks for almost three weeks now. She didn't want to go to a doctor. But she was certain that she was pregnant. But she wasn't sure. So, she bought a pregnancy test kit."

"Aahh. The magic wand that can make men disappear." Iggy murmured and snickered. I pushed my elbow to his gut. He yelped, then hissed, "WTF WTF!?"

Good thing no one heard Iggy's crude remark. It was pretty funny, actually. I wonder where he got that line.

Ari went on, as if nothing interrupted him. "To be more accurate, you know how pregnancy tests are, she went to a gynecologist. The gynecologist told her she was indeed pregnant."

Nicole nodded. "I'm pregnant. Three weeks."

"Are your parents going to be mad at you? Are they going to throw you out?" Ella and Nudge asked Nicole. She looked at Mom then sighed.

"They won't."

We all gasped. "What do you mean they won't?" I mean, what parents won't disown their only daughter when she got pregnant at a very early age? Aren't parents like that? I always see it on TV.

"Look, Aunt Anne," She turned to Mom. "Mom didn't want to tell you this; but she completely controlled my whole life. She controlled what I'm going to eat on Tuesday, what I'm going to wear at church, and so on."

Mom was appalled. Gazzy and Angel were gaping.

"She also decided when I'm going to get married. At eighteen, she said, I would get a decent boyfriend. Then, at 20, we are going to get married. At 22, I'll bear my first child. After two years, I'll bear another child. After that, I'll get a job at New York as a pediatrician, buy an apartment and a car. Don't even ask me how many grand kids she wants." Nicole held up both her hands.

"What the hell was Brigid thinking?!" Mom yelled. Truth be told, I haven't heard my mom ever curse in my whole entire life. Much less say the word "hell." Mom was very conscious of our language at the house because she thinks Angel would catch up and suddenly curse at her. Yeah, Angel would have a dirty mouth.

"Your half-sister?" Dr. M asked. "Brigid Dwyer?"

Mom nodded. "Why didn't she tell me?" Mom asked Nicole.

"Because she knew you would be exactly like what you are right now," Mom was exasperated. "And that you'll yell at her for being an inconsiderate mother. Yeah."

Nudge was really confused. "So what you're saying is, your parents would be really happy when they find out you're pregnant. Is that what you're saying? Because I'm totally not following what you're really saying. I mean, I have always been-" Max clamped her hand to her mouth. Wow. Sometimes it's hard to stop the Nudge Channel.

Nicole shrugged. "They'll probably be very elated. Ecstatic. Maybe they'll even throw a party."

Iggy suddenly sat up. "Par-tayy!"

We all sighed and shook our heads in disbelief. Iggy's all about parties and girls and bacon. Without one, you'll get a nonexistent Iggy. Like a headless mannequin.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Max asked us. No, she more like asked Mom and Dr. M. "Don't tell me you're going to give them your blessings to get married!"

Mom and Dr. M was horrified. "Good God, no! No! They won't get married until they're at least 27."

"Well?" Max asked, impatiently.

Dr. M looked at Mom. They both nodded. Some kind of invicible message passed through them. "Should we call them?"

Mom nodded. "Yes. Yes, we should. C'mon kids!" She stood up and stretched. She motioned for us to the door. She was the first one out, but I faintly heard her say, "I can't believe Brigid would keep everything about that from me!"

I stood up and stretched too. I happened to glanced at Max and she was frowning. Iggy and Gazzy were already outside. Mom and Dr. M was talking outside. Ella and Nudge and Angel were giggling upstairs.

Max and I were alone.

"Everything, all this, are so hard to take in." She whispered. I went to her and gathered her in my arms. She hugged me back. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Tell me about it." She snapped her head up. We locked gazes. Her eyes were swimming. "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

She smiled. "I'm not crying!"

I pulled her back a little. "Don't give me that shit about happy tears. They're all the same. They're wet and make me feel like slime."

She just grinned and hugged me hard.

I wanted to tell her everything's going to be OK. Everything.

_Say it! Say it, Fang! Just say the goddamn words! It's only three words, for God's sake!_

I still can't even say the words. Instead, I just held her close, inhaling her scent.

_I love you..._

Why is it so hard to say the words? It's only three words, for God's sake!

* * *

**A/N: Drumroll, please...**

**Iggy: We don't have drums.**

**Me: Fine. DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!**

**Max: What was that for?**

**Me: Suspense and thrill?**

**Max: (opens mouth to say something but closed it instead) Never mind.**

**Iggy: RnR?**


	32. Chapter 31

****

****

**A/N: Personally, getting nailed in the forehead with a dodgeball is kinda painful. That's my second time for getting nailed in the face. Oh, last year was more painful. The ball made contact with my nose. My nose wasn't broken or anything... Thank God for that... On with the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31

Maxy-poo POV

Nicole's parents are a boisterous lot.

Seriously!

Her mom, Brigid, is self-centered. And she's the exact opposite of Dr. Anne.

She's a redhead, first off. And very, _very_ attractive.

If I didn't know she was Fang's aunt, I would have roundhouse kicked her right there. Yep.

Really!

Dr. Stupendous (That's what I'm going to call her starting now) was really, _really_ elated.

Nicole was indeed correct. Her dad was even more _elated_!

I don't know what's wrong with these people! How can they be so happy to know that their daughter is pregnant? Jesus!

Her parents must have some kind of unspeakable psychological disorder. I mean, they were all hugging, kissing, cheering and... Ugh. It was indescribable.

They arrived five hours after Dr. Anne made the call. They must have known Dr. Anne was going to call because, well, Nicole said they lived in Washington!

They must have been so desperate to have their first ever grand kid. They traveled almost 3,000 miles just to... Ugh! I can't take this anymore!

Once I had had enough of it, I grabbed my mom by the elbow and pushed her inside the family bathroom. She was astonished.

"When are they ever going to leave?" I asked her.

"Soon. They said soon."

Oh, great. "Soon? Do you know when soon is? It may be tomorrow or ten years from now! Mom, I can't stand them being here!" I shouted. Don't worry. Nobody heard it because it was faint compared to the cheering outside this room.

"Honey," She patted my arm. "They are going to leave first thing in the morning." She smiled at my frustration. I glared at her.

"Why can't they leave now?! I still have things to do!" I cried out. Then groaned.

"They are going to leave first thing in the morning," She just repeated. "Now, c'mon. Smile and just get done with it." She pushed me out the room. I frowned then smiled when I saw Fang look at me.

It was awful. Awful, awful, awful...

* * *

I was so tired when I woke up this morning. I just got off my bed, put on some clothes and ate my breakfast.

I drove to school and tried not to doze off throughout the day.

After school was over, I got home, and almost jumped when I heard the loud laughing.

"That was a good one, Valencia!"

_Dr. Stupendous..._

I dropped my school bag and grabbed Mom upstairs.

"What the hell are they still doing here?!" I hissed. "You told me they are leaving today! Today!" I waved my arms in front of her.

"Max," She started.

"No, Mom. You lied to me. I want them out. Out of this house. I can't concentrate! I still need to mail my college applications and I need... I need..." _Memory block. Memory block._

It's like some wall suddenly fell down out of nowhere and blocked my thought process.

"Max," She asked. "What is it you need?" When I didn't answer, she repeated the question. And repeated it again.

Ella and Nudge passed us in the hallway and said in unison, "She needs a dress."

They said it so flatly that they sounded as if they don't even care! But inside, I swear, they are jumping up and down like those Mighty Beanz.

At the word "dress", I was ready to faint. I shook myself mentally and yelled, "Don't ever, EVER say the D-word!"

Ella and Nudge giggled as they closed Ella's door. Ari came rushing up to us and said breathlessly, "I heard Max yelling about the D-word. What is it now?" Ella poked her head out and answered him. "She needs a dress for graduation. And prom. Just saying."

I looked around for something to throw at her. Maybe a vase. Or a rock would be great. But she closed her door right away.

Suddenly, Ari started laughing. So hard, he was clutching his stomach. Nicole came up too and asked why Ari was laughing.

"My sister is the biggest hater of dresses. And all other stuff that involves make-up, stiletto heels and purses. Yeah," He breathed and turned to Mom. "So, when are you going to buy her a dress?" I tightly coiled my fist and punched his gut. "Oof!"

Ari fell down to the floor on his back and curled in to a tight ball. "That's what you get for messing with me, brother!" I lifted my foot to stomp him, but Mom pulled me back. "You're lucky Mom was here!" She pulled me inside my room and we sat down on my bed.

"Sweetheart," She said softly. I know she's smiling even though I'm not looking at her. "They _are_ leaving. They left," I looked at her, doubtfully. "You didn't hear it because you were busy shouting at me. When do you want to buy a dress?" She patted my back.

I stood up. "I. Am. Not. Buying. A. Dress. Or even going to wear it!"

Mom sighed. She wanted badly to see me in a dress. Again. The last time she saw me in a dress was in eighth grade. And even then, I hated being in a dress. HATE it.

"Grab your cellphone and iPod. We're going."

"But... But..."

"No buts, Max. We're going. Whether you like it or not. Now."

"B-but..."

"Max. Just get your things and we're going. Now, Max. You don't want me to drag you." She left and called for Ella and Nudge.

I stomped the floor real hard and punched the wall many times.

Whoever invented prom and dresses, I will kill him or her!

Wait. Maybe he/she is already dead. Never mind.

But watch out, ancestors of the most insufferable inventors of the most hated event and most hated piece of clothing in the world!!

I hate prom! I hate dresses!

* * *

"Ooh! What about this? It would be so pretty when you wear it with yellow platform heels!"

_Yellow? Seriously? Really? Are you kidding me?! No way in hell! _

"No, Nudge. Yellow? Are you kidding me? Besides, Max would look like a human-sized egg yolk in that one. Speaking of eggs, I'm getting hungry," I heard Ella's stomach rumble faintly.

_Thank you for agreeing with me!_

"Ella's right," The three of them gaped at me. Well, I barely even said a word when we got here in this stupid mall. "Can we go home? We can do this tomorrow." Sarcasm alert!

"Fine," Mom nodded. "We can go home. And tomorrow. Be up by noon. Got it?"

I made a face. "And by tomorrow, I meant never! Ugh. You guys don't understand my language." I shook my head.

"Well, there's one thing we all know about you." Ella said.

"What?"

"That you're sarcastic and stubborn." Nudge answered.

"Those are two things. Not one."

"Don't care. Never have." Ella and Nudge chimed in unison.

* * *

_I'll tell you! It was horrible! Pure inhumane torture!_

I sent Fang an e-mail in Yahoo! The "exclamation point" in "Yahoo!" is permanently there. I didn't do that to explain my excitement. It was a part of the the word. Moving on.

Fang just replied to me saying, _LOL._

Sometimes, that guy just drives me nuts. Totally! I want him badly to say more than three words. Three words!

He makes me want to rip the alligator skin out of Nudge's purse that can hold 10 pounds of cosmetics!

Which I have always wanted to do ever since she got that 200-dollar purse. Doesn't she care about those alligators that got killed just to make that ridiculous damn purse? She's so cold-hearted.

_That's all you've got to say? "LOL?" Sometimes I wish you could say more than that._

Five minutes later...

_Sigh. You know I don't talk much. See? More words. Happy now? I wish you are._

I love it when he adds humor to his words. I just love his wicked sense of humor.

_Of course I am. Happy, I mean. Come with me tomorrow?_

_Why?_

_Because I don't want to go dress shopping! I hate it!_

_Again, why?_

_Fine. Then you'll never see me get to try on dresses._

_Sweet. Yeah, I'll come._

Sometimes I also wonder why two completely opposite brothers have the same perverted minds.

The world may never know why...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the inconvenience. I have been so busy this week. My essay, the Periodic Table of Elements worksheets and gettingmy Social Security ID. Well, hope I didn't bore you guys out!**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: As you all know, I'll be graduating this year. So, in 24 days, all my stories are going to completed. I'm still not sure how many chapters I'll still update, so, you guys just have to enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 32 **

**Fang POV**

For some reason, I feel different.

Different _different_.

Like when Max asked me if I could come dress shopping with her.

Obviously, I wanted to say yes right away. No shit, Sherlock. What guy wouldn't want to see their girlfriend try on different dresses? (I still love saying that. Tee-hee.)

But, as a mature 18-year-old boyfriend, I have to tease her. You know, to make her moan. Not _that_ way. Get your mind off the gutter. Works everytime. Not the other kind of moaning. Gosh, people. Be mature!

I kept thinking how interesting and exciting the dress shopping would be. I mean, all those gowns and dresses. And _legs_. Yeah.

Wrong.

It was Boring. With a capital B. At Max's first dress, it was exciting and interesting. Damn, you should see the dress she first tried on. Mid-thigh, _lace_, strapless. Oh, it drove me crazy.

At the second try, the Boring scale increased by 100. The first dress was already OK. And by OK, I meant _OK._ Why do Max have to try on another one? What's with these girls? Why do they need to look so perfect for graduation and prom? Sure, you're graduating and all, but still. A gazillion times to try on different kinds and colors of dresses? That's just ridiculous.

Sheesh. Girls. They're so complicated.

Finally, Max found THE dress. Yes, making the word "the" all caps is mandatory.

Black, with little purple flowers on the skirt, _lace_, strapless, mid-thigh, and (Oh my Jesus) it was scoop neck. She was wearing a push-up bra at the time!

I could feel my eyes bulging out of the sockets. My palms were sweaty. How, I don't know. My heart started pounding. My mind was racing. My knees weakened. And my urge to grab Max by the waist and French kiss her threatened to lose control.

_No, no, no. You're Fang. Fang. Normal, silent and emo-looking. Mature and responsible. You're not reckless and dangerous. And weak and irresponsible. No, no, no._

My thought process was out of control. I couldn't think of anything to say. I can't keep my mind straight. _Good thing no one can read my mind right now. _It would be so embarrassing if Edward was right beside me then. Geez. He could've read my fantasies about Max and thoughts about Max. All good.

And thank the Lord for bringing Iggy with me. Because if he wasn't there, I don't know what could've happened. Phew.

"Whoa" was all Iggy said. It was better than what I wanted to say!

"Whoa what?" Max hissed, her hands perched on either side of her waist.

"You look... Different. And girly. And vulnerable. And weak." Wrong words to say when Max is in about-to-explode mode.

"I'm wearing five-inch stiletto heels," Max said, through her clenched teeth. The tips of her ears were red. "I could take them off and stab your eyes until you go blind. They're killer shoes. Literally." Iggy's mouth was open, as if to say something more. But he closed it when Max finished talking.

"Can I take this damn dress off now? It's so itchy!" Max scratched her thighs. It was wrong of me to stare. Max looked up and grinned at me. "What do you think of this dress, Fang?" She said, her voice flirtatious and husky.

"I don't like it," I clearly didn't realize that I said it out loud. And that my voice came out as a squeak. I felt my face warm up so I looked away from her.

She laughed and walked back to the dressing room.

"I really didn't like it." I said to Iggy when he asked what I _really_ thought of it. He just laughed.

* * *

When we got back home, Ella and Nuge started talking about what shoes Max was going to wear, what her hair style was going to be, and so on and so forth. Max grabbed me inside her room.

_Finally! Alone!_

I crashed my lips down to hers before she could even say a word. It turned quickly to French kissing.

I pulled away when things began to go too far ahead. But Max wanted more.

"Don't tempt me." I whispered softly.

Now, she pulled away. "You really know how to kill the moment."

"Yeah, they say I'm really good at that." She frowned. "What?"

She just shook her head. She flopped to her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Got a date for prom?" Oops. That wasn't what I wanted to ask for.

"No..." She said softly.

"Can I?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You're being sarcastic."

"No, I'm not. I mean it. It would be really sweet of you if you took me to prom." She sat up and smiled sweetly at me. Her smiling brighten up her face.

"Just so you know, I don't do fast dances."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? You guys didn't really like the last chapter. Few reviews. RnR?**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: 22 days until Last Day Of School!**

**Iggy: What, you're doing a countdown now?**

**Max: Duh. What do you think?**

**Iggy: It's kinda irritating. Just saying.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33

Max POV

The whole dress shopping thing didn't really worked out for me.

My hatred for dresses still haven't changed. I still hate it.

But, there were some benefits.

1. I made Fang squeak and blush.

2. I made Fang go insane.

3. I made out with Fang.

4. Uhh...

Yeah, that was it. Don't even ask me about the limitations, because I really don't want to discuss them. That would be a really different story and you really don't want me talking about what I want to do with dresses. And wearing them isn't a "do."

Now let's talk about my education.

In 21 days, I'll be graduating. Oh yeah! Uh huh! Hooray! Hey! Hey! Hey! Yessss!!! Jump up and down with me!

But I still have that problem of getting to a college. I just mailed my college application yesterday. And I can't stand the fact that what if none of the colleges I applied to didn't permitted me?! I'll be stuck in this house with nothing to do but eat chocolate chip cookies! (But that I could live with!)

For those of you wondering what colleges I applied to, well, fine! I'll tell you!

I applied to Harvard (Yeah, like I'll get a chance there), Stanford (Love the beach), Yale (Ugh. Mom made me apply there), Princeton (Nudge still thinks there are princes there), and NYU (Ari suggested that).

So, now you know what colleges I applied for. I still wish I could get a full scholarship in Stanford.

Only one thing is bugging my head.

What colleges did Fang applied for?

That "bug" is clearly messing up my mind.

* * *

"So, how was the dress shopping?" J.J. asked me, while I took my books from my locker. I closed it, and stared at her. She was grinning a cherry-lip-glossed grin.

I didn't grin back. "How do you think?" I said, coldly.

"It was that bad?" She said, now by my side. She switched her books and notebooks to her other arm.

"It was awful!" I cried out. I opened the door of the room and went in.

"What was awful?" asked Lissa. Ugh. I wish she was dead. I glared at her face. Her totally fake and make-up-plastered face. She looks like a clown, just like always.

_You. _"Nothing. My weekend was awful." I faked a smile and moved on. Once I sat on my seat, J.J. didn't sat on hers. She sat on the seat where Iggy was supposed to sit.

"I hate her," I hissed. "I hope she trips on her heels and falls to her face. That way, her face would be all scrunched together in the middle." J.J. laughed. So J.J. started talking about her weekend.

I didn't know she was dating Sam for almost two months! I must really be late in the latest news of reality. We must be really getting into our conversation because we didn't see Iggy standing in front of J.J. We didn't even hear his clearing of throat. He stomped his foot hard. Still, we haven't heard of him.

It was J.J. who noticed him. "Oh, I forgot someone was sitting here." She stood up and handed me a note. I looked at Iggy. Up and down. And repeat.

"What, is there something in my face?" Iggy started touching his face. "Who has a mirror? Who has a freakin' mirror?!" He shouted so loud that the teacher almost fell from his chair. Everyone stared at him with that What-the-hell? face.

Fang was the only one who didn't look at him. "You're so shallow." He said to Iggy, then stared out the window. He rested his chin on his open hand.

I stared at him. Just stared. Then, he suddenly looked back. I was stunned. Those dark, (really) dark eyes stared back at me. I saw his lips quirked just a teensy weensy tiny bit. To me, that was definitely a smile. I smiled. I turned around and tried to concentrate on my essay.

Why can't I breathe?

* * *

Ella and Nudge went to their first ever track meet. They were really excited and really confident that there are going to win. Let's just hope.

Now, I'm all alone with Mom again at the house. Their coach said they'll be home at around five or six this afternoon.

I just started typing my essay when the phone downstairs rang. Mom answered it and called that it was for me. From the way her brown eyes sparkled, I'm guessing it was Jeb or Ari or someone else I don't care to know.

Ha! I was definitely wrong.

"Max?" Eep! It's Fang!

My heart skipped two beats. "Yeah?" I answered, my voice a little shaky.

"Are you OK?"

"Uhh, yeah. Why did you ask?" My voice retained to the usual bad-ass tone.

"You sounded kinda nervous there."

"I was not!" I replied, offended. "By the way, why are you calling me? I was in the middle of typing my Holocaust essay." I looked at Mom because she's about to burst out in hysteria. Jesus. Mothers. I shook my head at her and went up to my room instead. Good thing those phones with cords are _so_ last generation.

He was silent in a few minutes. "Do you want to go on a date this Saturday?" He asked, completely ignoring my question.

_SAY WHAT?! _"Errrr..." Talk about awkwardness.

"It's OK if you don't want to."

"No! NO! I want to!" I said, a little too quickly. Did I sound desperate there? Did I?

"Oh. I thought you didn't want to."

"Pshh!" My voice rose a few octaves. "Of course I want to! Who said I don't?"

He chuckled. I love love _love _his laugh. It's like music to my ears. Whoa! "Wow. Did I embarrass you or something?"

My face warmed up. Shit! "No, no you didn't. I was just shocked."

"Never heard of a guy ask a girl to a date before?"

Ah! Offensive! "That's so offensive. Of course I have heard guys ask girls to a date before! You don't know how many times I've heard guys ask!" I laughed.

"Don't throw those losers you've dated before in my face." He said, his voice very, very serious. With a hint of possessiveness.

Oh, this was a whole new side of Fang. I've never seen him very possessive. "Oh. OK." I had to bite my lips down to keep from laughing.

"I can hear you laughing. Saturday. Seven."

"Sure! I'll be waiting." I smiled ear-to-ear like the Cheshire cat.

"You better. Gotta go."

"Bye. Take care." Yes, I totally mean it.

"Yeah. I l- Gotta go." _BEEEEPP!_

I scrunched my face. I was confused.

What did he want to say?

What phrase starts with "I l-blank-blank-blank-something-something-something-whatever-BLAH!"?

* * *

**A/N: I definitely have a cold. Listen to my freaky, more deep voice!**

**Max: That's exactly what you posted on Facebook.**

**Iggy: Ew! You shouldn't be talking to her, Max! She has (lowers voice) _germs_!**

**Max: Puh-lease! I'm immune to germs!**

**Iggy: Suit yourself. (shrugs)**

**Me: 22 more days! Aah! _Ah-ah-ah-achoo!_**

**Max: (moves away from Aya) RnR? (takes the hand sanitizer)**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: 21 days until Last Day Of School!**

**Iggy: STOP WITH THE COUNTDOWN!!!!**

**Me: La-la-la-la-la-la!!!**

**Max: You know she won't stop.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34

Fang POV

HMFS!!!! (Holy Mother F-ing Shit!)

I almost said "I love you" to Max.

Goddamn it! ARGHHHH!!!!

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

I was _this_ close to telling her. And I chickened out!

Damn it!

I know, right! Me, _Fang_, chickening out? What an oxymoron!

Me, a guy whose height is over six feet. Me, an eighteen-year-old who didn't realize that the Alphabet song's rhythm is exactly like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star's. Me, who tried singing both songs when I realized it. Me, who is so f-ing gullible!!!

Why can't I say three simple words? THREE simple words, for crying out loud! THREE!!!! Arghh!!

Am I so afraid of commitment? Am I really that afraid?

I mean, I didn't even knew I almost said it. (See how I referred to "the words" as "it?") My mind was set off somewhere. Out of nowhere, my _big mouth _almost said it! Damn it!

That's why I hung up immediately. Right after I put down the phone, I started cursing every (vulgar) word from the book. When I cursed every word, I looked everywhere in my room to rip to little pieces. I became frustrated because I couldn't see anything. I mean, my whole vision was clouded because of anger, frustration and... REGRET.

All I could think about was _Kill Iggy. Kill Iggy. Stab Iggy in the chest with a barbecue stick. Kill Iggy. Kill Iggy. _I have to keep that thought away from my I-need-to-do-it part of my mind.

Instead of killing Iggy (I successfully kept the thought away), I punched my door many times until my knuckles turned red and bleeding. After that, I flopped to my bed on my belly. I screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Thank you for the pillows. All my screams were muffled that they sounded like groans. I didn't stop screaming (NOT like a girl) until I heard my door open.

"Yo." Lights from the hallway outside filled the room.

"What the hell do you want, Gazzy?" I asked. That's what I heard with my ears. But (I guess) from Gazzy's ears, it went like this, "Mmmpfgp hgfpmmpfghrm mhrgfrhmpf?"

"What? I didn't hear you with all those huge pillows of yours hogging you. What was it?" He went in to the room and closed the door behind him. I heard him sat down on my computer seat.

I lifted my face, three inches off my pillow and repeated the question.

"I heard you throwing a tantrum," he answered with laughter in his voice.

"Not funny," I forgot lifting my face off my pillow, so I repeated the sentence again. I was frustrated again, so I turned on my back.

He laughed. Then, Iggy opened the door. "I heard Fang throwing a tantrum like Angel does when she doesn't get what she wants." He saw me and joined Gazzy in laughing.

"What happened? Max turned you down?" Tears were coming out of his eyes. Gazzy was holding his sides.

I shook my head. They'll never understand. Iggy doesn't care about commitment and Gazzy has never had a girlfriend of his own. Never been on a date, never kissed a girl.

"Go away." I growled.

"C'mon, Gazzy," Iggy grabbed Gazzy's neck and hauled him up. They left my room, still laughing.

I stayed on my position for two more hours. And just stared at the ceiling.

All I could make out was Max's mesmerizing eyes staring straight to my soul.

Why am I so afraid of saying it?

* * *

TGIF.

School was boring as usual. All my teachers kept reminding us, seniors, to not forget about mailing our college applications. I already mailed mine two days ago. I mailed one to Stanford, UCLA, Yale and Harvard. Pshh. I kept telling Mom that I'll never get in Harvard. I mean, it's an _elite _university. I heard they turned down every student who mail to them.

I went straight at my room because I was really sore from the meet yesterday. And I think I have sunburns all over my body. So I went to my bathroom, turned on the hot water full blast and closed the door.

I stripped off my clothes and went in the shower. _Holy shit! _The water was so hot, I turned it off. I turned on the cold water instead. It felt so good on my sunburnt skin. I turned up my face, so the water was spraying my face hard.

My mind raced. I wondered what colleges Max applied to. I wondered what Max is doing right now. I wondered about our date tomorrow. Time passed so fast when I'm in the shower. With a flick of my wrist, the shower turned off. I got off and toweled myself dry. I was careful not to rub my sunburnt skin hard. Basically, I dabbed. While I was toweling, my knuckles were still raw from yesterday.

Max saw it, but didn't asked about it. But throughout lunch, she kept glancing at it and when I caught her, she would look away.

I put on cargo shorts, I slung my towel on my shoulder and went downstairs. Angel was skipping somewhere, I'm sure. Iggy and Gazzy are in the "basement." Notice the air quotations? They're not really in the basement. Don't tell Mom, but Iggy, Gazzy and I built a secret room in the basement. I'm not telling you where.

I opened the fridge and took out the chocolate cake Iggy baked last night. I took the knife and sliced a huge piece from it. I tossed the knife in the sink and put the cake back in the fridge. All the while I was holding the cake in my hand and bit it. Without getting a plate.

I chewed the cake and I went outside. The weatherman in the news said it was going to rain today. (**A/N: I'm not really sure if it's going to rain in Virginia. Is it?**) I saw the horizon; it was dark gray.

I smiled. I pretty much finished the cake and went in for more. I went in with Iggy glaring at me. "Can't you at least could have told me you were going to eat my cake? By the way, how was it?"

"Awesome. Can I have more?"

"No," He moved closer to me. He poked my (sunburnt) left shoulder. I yelped in pain. He grinned. "Just checking." He walked away.

I sat down on one of the stools in the island. I rested my head on the granite counter. And slept.

* * *

I woke up with my skin burning. Someone slapped my sunburnt skin. "What the hell?!" I shouted. I heard Angel giggle somewhere in the living room. "Angel!"

Angel came out of her hiding spot and walked in front of me. "I'm sorry, Fang. But it was fun slapping your skin. Especially when it's all red and shiny and peeling." She smiled an angelic-slash-demonic smile.

"Why?" I sighed heavily.

"Nothing. I was really bored. Besides, I think you should go to Max's house. I heard she's bleeding." At the word "bleeding", I was immediately out of the house. The towel slipped off me when I got outside.

I was freaking out. FREAKING out. Max bleeding? Not happening.

I didn't bother ringing their doorbell. I went straight to Max's room. With Ella's, Nudge's and Dr. M's shocked eyes on me.

I saw Max. But she has her back to me. She didn't even hear me come in. She has her earphones on. She typing away, while I silently went closer to her. When I was less than a foot away, there wasn't any blood. Nor was there any bandages, gauzes or bandaids.

Angel lied. I leaned closer, until my mouth was less than an inch away from her right ear. "Max," I whispered. Her fingers stopped typing. Her whole body tensed. I think she stopped breathing. I heard Wherever You Will Go by The Calling playing, faintly.

"Why are you here?" She asked me softly. She still didn't turned around to look at me. She kept her gaze in her laptop screen.

"I heard you were in trouble." I answered in the same tone. I still didn't pulled back.

She chuckled softly. She turned her head and I felt her lips brushed mine. She pulled back in surprise.

Uh oh.

But I knew I wanted her softness against my lips.

* * *

**A/N: OK, people. My brother and Andrew want me out of this laptop now. So this is going to be short. RnR?**


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N: OK, fine. The last sentence from the last chapter didn't make sense. But, I fixed it. Or should I say, replaced it. I just forgot to type "my" before "lips." Yeah, it's all good now.**

**Iggy: YES!!! No more stupid countdown!!!!**

**Max: That was probably the wrong thing to say.**

**Me: 20 days till Last Day Of School!**

**Iggy: (groans) Oh, no...**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Max POV**

What would you do if your boyfriend crept up behind you while you were typing your essay and you didn't even notice that he was merely millimeters away from your right ear?

Me, well, let's say I'll be freaking out and steal his life out of him because I would assume he would be some kind of robber or raper or sexual harasser. Or something else worse.

I would have done that with Fang, but I didn't. Thank my conscience for not making me do that.

I could literally feel myself falling apart. Not the my-boyfriend-broke-up-with-me-so-now-my-heart-is-broken kind of falling apart.

I was speechless because Fang was right there. _Right _there. Inches, or millimeters, away from my right ear.

What girl wouldn't be shocked like me? That girl is so stupid.

I'll tell you what's happening in my head.

_Oh my freaking God! Fang is in my room! No, no. It's a raper! Ahhhh!!!! No, I was right! It's Fang! Ahhhhh!!!! Oh my freaking God! Holy shit! Fang is here! Fang and his holiness is here! And he's shirtless! Oh my God! He has an eight-pack! He's hotter than Taylor Lautner! Oh my freaking God!_

That was only the shortened version. The long version is longer. Oh, yeah. _Longer_. And that made me sound like a... Ugh. I can't even say it. _Girl_. Ugh.

I asked Fang why he was here. I laughed when he told me I was in trouble. Tch. I haven't been in trouble in a long time. I kind of miss it.

But his reason made me relax a little. At least, I won't faint in his arms and fall apart. The wrong side of that was I turned around to look at him. And my lips brushed his. Wrong move.

I pulled back, astonished. Not that I didn't like the mere brushing of our lips. It's just that...We... We're... We're... _Alone_. And he's _shirtless_. I'm wearing an oversize t-shirt (Ari's) and plaid sleep shorts. Uh huh. The _short_ one.

Do you know what our kissing could lead to? Do you?!

I could end up like Nicole! And I don't want to be like Nicole!

But my worries didn't stop him from kissing me. He pulled me up and covered his lips with mine. In a matter of seconds, we were making out. His hands were roaming my back. _Inside_ my shirt. Don't ask me how his hands ended up there. His left hand stopped at the back of my bra. His fingers tried to unhook my bra. But I reached out behind me to stop him. His fingers did stop.

I pulled back from his lips and murmured, "No. We can't." He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. Fang removed his hands out of my shirt. We were breathing heavily.

"You're right," he whispered. He pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I patted his cheek, which really irritated him a lot. He narrowed his eyes. I grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and sat down at the edge of my bed. He held his head down. Before I could say yes, he continued. "Why did you sing Marie Digby's song?"

I cocked an eyebrow. Though he couldn't see it, I know that he knows that I cocked my brow. I really have no idea how he even knew that. Really. I mean, it's in the Internet and all... Oh my God! I'm so stupid! Of course he knew! He's my BIGGEST fan. Duh.

"Uhhh..." I said, dumbfounded. He raised his head, and I almost fainted. His eyes, they're so dark. _Really_ dark.

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"Fine. I know. I just..." I bit my lip. What if I what I said would be embarrassing?

He waited for me to continue. When I didn't, he talked. "I've seen the comments of the video. There wasn't any comment without the word 'love' in it." His eyes said that he's serious. And that he needed an answer.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm in love with you."

Those five simple words seem to have a very big impact on me. I have never been in love. Never. Just infatuations. But _real_ love? Never. I'm eighteen, and I'm in love.

Isn't it very early for me to fall in love? Usually, people fall in love when they're... _Forty_. No offense to adults out there. Wait. I'm an adult myself! I just offended me! Moving on.

Fang looked taken aback. He stood up, and went in front of me. With him standing beneath the lights, his eyes were a warm brown. Like hot chocolate. Which by the mere mention, makes me hungry.

I don't know what's going on in his mind right now. There are times when I want to be a vampire and have Edward's mind-reading trick. This time is one of them. I went on explaining.

"The song is about love and by then, I knew I was falling for you. I tried to deny it, to push it out of my mind, to say that it's not true. But after singing the song, I knew it." My cheeks were wet when I finished.

Fang lifted his hand and brushed the tears away. I opened my mouth to say that I don't cry, but he just kissed me. Softly. He pulled back right away.

I wanted him to tell me that he loves me too, but he totally ruined the moment. "Where's your guitar?" That's what he asked.

My eyes widened because I was clearly hoping to hear the words come out of his mouth. But no... He asked for my _guitar_! I glared at him, but pointed where my guitar was. He covered his hand over mine and took my guitar. He sat down on my bed, and he pulled me down beside him.

I don't know what he's going to do, but I'm sure it's going to be romantic. I never knew Fang could be a romantic. He started strumming the strings, and the melody was very familiar to me.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_Give me more loving than I've ever had_  
_Make me it all better when I'm feeling sad_  
_Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
_Barely getting mad_  
_I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_  
_Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only one thing_  
_To Do_  
_Three words_  
_For you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only one way to say_  
_Those three words_  
_That's what I'll do_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_  
_Piece me back together when I fall apart_  
_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
_You're the best that I've had_  
_And I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_  
_It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only one thing_  
_To Do_  
_Three words_  
_For you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only one way to say_  
_Those three words_  
_That's what I'll do_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_You make it easy_  
_It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only one thing_  
_To Do_  
_Three words_  
_For you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only one way to say_  
_Those three words_  
_That's what I'll do_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_1-2-3-4_  
_I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

While he sang the song, he kept his gaze at me. When he finished it, he smiled his million-dollar smile and whispered, "I love you, Max."

I whispered back, "I love you too, Fang."

My heart is fluttering. I can feel my soul dancing Lady GaGa's Papparazzi.

Oh, God.

Is this how I'm going to feel in the future?

My soul dancing Lady GaGa's songs?

Oh, God.

* * *

**A/N: I made Fang and Max all mushy-gushy in this chapter.**

**Iggy: (shudders) Men shouldn't really be all mushy-gushy. We're a brick wall. And brick walls don't give off emotions.**

**Me: Get over it. RnR?**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: I thought the last chapter was a bit EMO. Not the other kind of EMO, the _other_ EMO. The all-romantic kind. Anyways, I don't think I like it.**

**Max: So, what you're telling me is that you're not that romantic kind of writer, right?**

**Me: Yes. You got it. (sighs) I still have my cold! But the coughing was gone yesterday. Thank God for that.**

**Max: Didn't your aunt told you to do something? Something that has to do with lukewarm water.**

**Me: Yeah, but I don't want to. Besides, I think I'm feeling better. Wait. No. I can feel snot building up in my nose.**

**Iggy: Gross!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Fang POV**

I finally said it.

Three cheers for my courage!

Moving on. I don't want to get all mushy-gushy. That's not me.

Since, Max and I are already _closer_ than ever, _closer_, we kinda are inseparable. Yeah, you could call it that.

I really don't want talking about my _feelings_ and intimate _thoughts_ right now. So, get it out of your mind for a while.

Anyways, since all I've talked about is MaxMaxMax, it's time to move on to a new topic.

Like my resource project in my Science class. Or my Senior trip next Thursday. Or that Iggy wants to have a graduation party even though Gazzy and I doesn't want to. (I wonder if Max is going to have one? Hmm...)

What topic do you want?

Fine. I'll do it.

OK, let's start with my resource project. This year, it's all about EARTH. Being green and all. Or anything that has to do with the environment. Like the Gulf of Mexico oil spill. Can you believe Obama wants to build more oil rigs across the sea? Abomination! Can't he see the cute little sea turtles dying everyday because of that spill? (Squirt! Sorry. I just thought of Finding Nemo.)

(Did I just say cute? Did I?)

My resource project was an easy one. The Great Pacific Garbage Patch. Maybe you've heard of it? It's like another island was born in the middle of the Pacific. You should see the pictures. It's like another United States of America rose there. _That _huge.

So I made a PhotoStory. And three Glogs.

I was actually nervous when I presented. I know, right! Me, nervous? Pshh. It's like Lady GaGa being shy. Never gonna happen.

After my presentation, I actually enjoyed it. But I'll never do it again. Ever.

Another topic.

Talent Show.

What, you think I'm going to be in that show?

Yeah, right.

OK, I was. I don't know how Iggy persuaded me. I was eating my BLT footlong, then, out of nowhere, Iggy was right in front of me. I haven't even made a dent on my sandwich. He talked about me being in the Talent Show and how it would make him more popular and all. Of course, I disagreed. I left him there, while I went up to my room.

One minute later, he was again there, right in front of me. _Dude! I'm trying to eat here! _I felt like slapping Iggy in the face over and over again. I just took a bite, one bite, off my sandwich. I was savoring the bacon, tomatoes and lettuce, when he bombarded my room. I chewed slowly, while he stood in front of me. I put down my sandwich and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, while my mouth was full. I didn't have to repeat the question because guys have this sixth sense when it comes to talking-while-your-mouth-is-full skill. Yeah. We're cool like that.

"Please?" He knelt down on his knees and begged.

I wish I pictured Iggy on his knees. And begging. It would make a cool wallpaper. Even though I'm completely enjoying this, I kept a straight face. "No."

"Please?" He put on the Bambi eyes. _Goddamn it! _I hate those things! Bambi eyes? Seriously? He knows the Bambi eyes get to me easily!

_Say no. Say no. No. No. No. No. No. No. _"N-Fine." I let out a huge breath while beating myself up mentally. _N-fine?_ No is just one word. One word!

"Oh, yeah!" He jumped up and punched the air. "I feel like kissing you right now. But that would be really awkward." _I agree_.

"I'll pick the song."

His mouth dropped. "What?" Iggy argued. I just raised an eyebrow. "Fine, then. You pick the song." He turned to leave. "But it better be good!" He left and slammed my door.

_Watch it, self-centered vanilla sundae jerk!  
_

"Don't worry, bro. I just have the song." I said, particularly to no one.

Finally! Peace to eat my sandwich. I took a bite and it almost made me moan.

Crispy fatty bacon + juicy red tomatoes + fresh crisp lettuce + toasted French bread = Mmmmm.....

* * *

Right, the song.

Thank you for reminding me.

OK, the song.

I picked.... Drum roll, please...

Back At One by Brian McKnight.

What? Iggy doesn't like it. Or _won't _like it. But I just felt like singing it. It's me performing anyway.

Here's what I think about Talent Shows.

Talent Show is the only day where kids (nerds, mostly) get to humiliate themselves without the help of bullies (seniors, I'm sure). But rarely, _rarely_, do seniors like the kids performing. Like when I performed 3 Doors Down's When I'm Gone when I was a freshman.

I really didn't like the attention. It clung on to me for the rest of the year. I hated it. But I wish this year the attention would just get away and move on. Pick someone else to clung on to.

I went to school with my acoustic guitar strapped behind me. I was calm for the rest of the day. No distractions, if you don't include Max and her badassness (Is that word? Well, if it's not, it's officially a word), distracted me.

1:45 P.M. Time for the Talent Show. All of us, performers, were called to the stage. The curtain was down. _Good_. There has got to be only 10 of us. Five freshmen, two sophomores, one junior and two seniors. But the other senior was nowhere to be seen.

Mr. Backes, the teacher responsible for all of this, told us not to be nervous, don't wet your pants and just do your best. At the mention of "not to be nervous" and "don't wet your pants", the five freshmen cowered to the corner, their lower lips shaking. I half-smirked.

Mr. B asked me, "Is there something amusing, Mr. Nicholas?" _Fang_, I tempted to say. I shook my head, but the smirk was still there. He huffed and turned around. I turned to the freshmen and tried to brighten up their spirits.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." I half-smiled and the three girls blushed. The boys nodded and gave me a thumbs-up. I nodded.

The freshmen went first, and guessing from the commotions and shouts, they did great. Sophomores were next. Claps were only given to them. The junior, a skinny kid whose name I couldn't remember, went. I felt bad for him. But claps were given to him.

Mr. B told me I was next, but the other senior to perform still wasn't here. I took my guitar and went anyway.

Lights blinded me. Once my eyes coped, I sat down on the chair and adjusted the microphones. When I came out (Not the _other_ kind of coming out), the audience was silent. This was my second time to perform. I assume there were holding their breaths. After I finished adjusting, I looked at my audience. I saw Iggy biting his nails, I smirked. He stopped and glared.

"Hey," I said. All eyes turned to me. "I'm _Nicholas_, and I'm going to play a song." Believe me, I choked when I said my name. I strummed the chords and sang.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together..._  
_It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_  
_The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,_  
_Then let me show you now that I'm for real..._  
_If all things in time, time will reveal..._  
_Yeah..._

_One... you're like a dream come true..._  
_Two... just wanna be with you..._  
_Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me..._  
_Four... repeat steps one through three..._  
_Five... make you fall in love with me..._  
_If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)_

_So Incredible... the way things work themselves out..._  
_And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe..._  
_And undesirable... for us to be apart..._  
_Never would of made it very far..._  
_Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart_  
_Cause..._

_One... you're like a dream come true_  
_Two... just wanna be with you_  
_Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me_  
_Four.. .repeat steps one through three_  
_Five... make you fall in love with me_  
_If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One......_

_Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun..._  
_I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun..._  
_You came and breathed new life_  
_Into this lonely heart of mine..._  
_You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time......_

_One... you're like a dream come true_  
_Two... just wanna be with you_  
_Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and..._  
_Four... repeat steps one through three_  
_Five... make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.__  
_

After I finished the song, the audience started cheering and shouting and clapping and... It was awful. I didn't want the attention. I winced lightly when I heard Iggy shout, "That's my brother! Wooo!" Humiliating.

I left the stage and went backstage. I almost fell when someone collided with me.

"Oof!"

We both fell and I landed on my back, with the person cradled between my legs. I opened my eyes and grinned. "Oh, it was you who I thought was a _wall_," Max sneered. "Pull me up! I'm next!" I pulled her up and I looked at her.

When she tried to get past me, I blocked her way. She moved the other way; I blocked her again. "Fang," Max threatened. "Let me pass or I'll scream." I let her pass and stared at her retreating (sexy) figure.

So she was the _other_ senior.

I knew that. I watched Max from the backstage.

Woo. All I can say is that it took my breath away.

_I don't know but_  
_ I think I maybe_  
_ Fallin' for you_  
_ Dropping so quickly_  
_ Maybe I should_  
_ Keep this to myself_  
_ Waiting 'til I_  
_ Know you better_

_ I am trying_  
_ Not to tell you_  
_ But I want to_  
_ I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_ So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_ But I'm tired of_  
_ Holding this inside my head_

_ I've been spending all my time_  
_ Just thinking about ya_  
_ I don't know what to _  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_ I've been waiting all my life_  
_ And now I found ya_  
_ I don't know what to do _  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_ I'm fallin' for you_

_ As I'm standing here_  
_ And you hold my hand_  
_ Pull me towards you_  
_ And we start to dance_  
_ All around us_  
_ I see nobody_  
_ Here in silence_  
_ It's just you and me_

_ I'm trying_  
_ Not to tell you_  
_ But I want to_  
_ I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_ So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_ But I'm tired of_  
_ Holding this inside my head_

_ I've been spending all my time_  
_ Just thinking about ya_  
_ I don't know what to _  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_ I've been waiting all my life_  
_ and now I found ya_  
_ I don't know what to _  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_ I'm fallin' for you_

_ Oh I just can't take it_  
_ My heart is racing_  
_ The emotions keep spilling out_

_ I've been spending all my time_  
_ Just thinking about ya_  
_ I don't know what to _  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_ I've been waiting all my life_  
_ and now I found ya_  
_ I don't know what to _  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_ I'm fallin' for you_  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you_

_ I can't stop thinking about it_  
_ I want you all around me_  
_ And now I just can't hide it_  
_ I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_ I'm fallin' for you_

_ Ooohhh_  
_ Oh no no_  
_ Oooooohhh_

_ Oh I'm fallin' for you__  
_

After she sang the song, the audience roared. I think she blushed when she left. I grinned when she saw me. "You're likely to win." I said to her, while she pretended to ignore me. I watched her while she put her guitar back to its case. She turned to me and stuck out her tongue.

So, who did you think won?

* * *

**A/N: Our Talent Show was yesterday. Hilarious and quite enjoyable. Also, presentations about our resource project made my day today. There was this one video, which I proudly say that my friend Desi and Gabrielle made. Made my day, in conclusion.**

**Iggy: How many more days till Last Day of School? (being sarcastic)**

**Me: Fourteen? Why?**

**Iggy: (shrugs) I'm getting tired of you yelling, "Fourteen more days till Last Day of School! Fourteen more days till Last Day of School! Woohoo!"! It's getting on my nerves!**

**Me: Oh, don't worry. This story ends in 14 days. You can leave when that happens.**

**Max: (ignores Me and Iggy) RnR?  
**


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: Eighth Grade Trip is tomorrow! We're going to St. Louis, MO! And the day after that, I'll be going to St. Louis again! So cool!**

**Iggy: And I'm not invited? Pshh. Racist...**

**Me: You can come. My dad said you can. Just as long you'll fly there.**

**Iggy: Uh, duh. I'm not going to ride in your car! I suffocated the last time I did.**

**Me: Um, Iggy? All the windows were open, even the sun roof was open.**

**Iggy: Still!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Max POV**

OK, Talent Show.

Nobody really won. Well, if you call me and Fang both in first place.

Yeah. So, nobody really won.

Uhhh...

I don't know if I can say anything about what happened after that. Not that anything happened, or something.

Oh, fine!

Something happened. Yes, it's just me and Fang.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your brakes there. We did _nothing_. Huge emphasis on _nothing_. So get your mind of the gutter.

Fang decided that we should go out. In a _real_ date. I debated on that. Of course, I became stubborn. And I lost. Stupid Fang.

So, after school, we dropped off our school bags and guitars in our homes first. Then, Nudge came running out of the bathroom in her leotard and shrieking that I need make-up. Which Ella overheard, so she joined too.

I did everything, EVERYTHING, to ignore them. I hid in my shower, with the water on. It was tragic for my clothes, but it seemed worth it. They didn't even bother going in my bathroom. I was soaking wet when I got out and checked if the coast was clear. It was, so I immediately locked my bedroom door and dried myself.

I put on some lotion first. Yes, the Victoria Secret kind. No, not _that_. The Secret Garden one. Then some bra and panties. After that, I shoved my legs in my faded, ripped Levi's jeans. I put on a simple purple v-neck short-sleeved shirt. I jammed my feet on my Converse and grabbed my wallet, just in case Fang ran out of money.

I was almost out of the door when Nudge and Ella came shrieking again. I closed the door quickly and got on Fang's car that was already waiting for me.

"Drive. Now." I said to Fang. He stepped on it and we left Nudge and Ella frustrated. I think the car left skid marks. I don't know.

I was finally able to breathe. I took a couple of deep breaths and strapped on my seat belt. Fang was looking at me, with a funny look in his face. "Don't even ask."

He nodded, but a smirk was plastered in his face. He looked at me sideways. "You changed."

"Don't even ask." I repeated. I stared straight on, while he just smirked. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"Don't tell me we're going to the beach. I have had enough water for today."

Thankfully, he shook his head. "Better."

"Where?" I was beginning to get curious. He glanced at me and chuckled.

"You'll see."

* * *

Wherever "You'll see" was, it felt like it was in Far Far Away.

The drive, to me, was so long. Fang only laughed when I told him. He told me we were only five minutes away from our house.

Oh. Maybe the silence made it so long. Yeah, maybe it's that.

Anyway, we stopped at this old-looking place. It looks like a haunted house. Just some spider webs would complete the whole haunted house look, if the owner were going for that look.

OK, so maybe I was a little rude. Clearly I was wrong.

Because when we entered, it wasn't at all like a haunted house. More like being inside a palace or something. Yeah. Complete with all the chandeliers and fancy candelabras.

My jaw dropped from seeing all the elegance and exquisite-ness of the room. Fang twined his fingers with mine and squeezed lightly. He saw my expression and grinned. I frowned.

"How can you bring me here?" I asked softly, while the hostess was looking for our seats. "And how did you get reservations? Look at all this! We're the only people here in jeans!" Seriously!

"Stop worrying," he whispered. The hostess soon lead us to our seats. Our seats were in the second floor, in a very secluded corner. My jaw dropped for the second time. Candles lit the whole scene. And blah blah blah. Our seats looked like your usual romantic dinner for two. Oh, yes.

A waiter was already waiting for us. The waiter pulled the chair and waited for me to sit down. I did, and pushed. Of course, he didn't do that to Fang. I feel so special. I was waiting for the menus to be given to us, but the orders were already ordered.

I was stupefied. Fang grinned. He planned all this before I even knew it. I was ready to cry. He's so wonderful.

Our orders soon arrived. The food was delicious, Oh God. Even the dessert was mouthwatering. I wanted more.

"Ready to go?" Fang asked me. He didn't even pay for the check! It was all paid! Everything.

He took my hand and we left the restaurant. They should really make this a five-star restaurant. I don't even know the name. I asked Fang what the name was, he just shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

The second part of our date was stargazing.

We should have done the stargazing on our first date but we didn't because it was freaking cold. Now, we were.

Breathtaking was one word to describe the sky. We didn't really looked at any particular stars; we just laid down on the grass and gazed at the twinkling sky.

"Do you see that star?" Fang pointed at a star that was twinkling brightly in bluish color.

"I see it."

"That's our star." He said it so simply, that I quickly looked at him. He looked back.

"You're joking, right?"

He shook his head. "Wanna know the name?"

"Uh, yeah."

He took a minute to answer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yes, Fang, I'm perfectly sure!"

He chuckled. "I don't think you want to."

I sat up. "Fine! Don't tell me!"

It happened so fast; I didn't even see his hand cup the back of my neck. "What-" I didn't get to ask him because he kissed me.

I kissed him back. I pulled away. "Will you tell me now?"

I could feel him smiling in my lips.

"It's..."

* * *

**A/N: Quick confession. I have no idea what to name the star. Any suggestions?**

**Iggy: How about simply "Max"?**

**Me: Nah. Too plain.  
**

**Max: How about "Fax"?**

**Me: No. Too romantic.**

**Max: You know what? You're the one who's great at words here! Think of one!**

**Me: I can't! I even had a writer's block writing this chapter!**

**Max: Fine. RnR?  
**


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N: It's so frustrating! There are too many choices to choose from! Aaah!**

**Max: See, this is why I told you the star doesn't have to be so... Special and all. Just a simple one, like Max. Or Fax.**

**Iggy: Hey! That was mine! **

**Max: No, Fax was my idea. Max was yours.**

**Iggy: That's what I said!**

**Max: No, you didn't! (continues to yell at Iggy)**

**Iggy: (continues to yell back at Max)**

**Me: Guys! Will you shut the hell up and let my precious readers read the chapter?**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Fang POV**

Ready? Ready?

The name of the star was...

Drum roll, please...

_Mahal Kita_.

Two words I really thought was perfect for the star.

If you people don't know what it is, Google it.

(You know what's weird? I thought Google was just a noun. Now it's becoming a verb. Weird. I'll shut up now.)

OK, I was randomly searching stuff in the Web when I accidentally typed _mahal_.

There were random words in the list. Like Mahalia Jackson. (Who the heck is that person?) Mahalo. (That's thanks in Hawaiian.) Mahalanobis distance. (Again, what the heck?) And lots more.

I came across with _Mahal Kita_. I was curious, so I clicked on it.

2,960,000 results. _About_ 2,960,000 results. I'm not stupid to look at all those links, you know. It's just a huge waste of time.

Here's what I did. I clicked on the very first link. And just by reading the "summary" of the link, I knew it was perfect.

* * *

Max's response wasn't what I was really going for.

I mean, I imagined she would be all throwing herself at me and crying on my shoulder, telling me how sweet that we both have a star and that I named it _Mahal Kita_. Then she would start kissing me.

Instead, all I got was a what-the-hell-did-you-just-say look. It's like I spoke pig Latin or something.

I sighed mentally. _Oh, Max. _It's not like my imagination would ever come true. Max isn't really the kind of girl who would do the whole crying-on-my-shoulder-telling-me-how-sweet-I-was thing.

Well, I may not get the response I was going for, just one part of my imagination came true.

Yep, she kissed me.

Even though she has no idea what the meaning of the star's name was.

I love her so much.

* * *

Just two more days and I'm graduating and off to conquer my dreams.

Technically, today is the last day of what I thought was a never-ending senior year. No more mind-boggling homeworks, back-breaking projects, and old and wrinkly teachers. Thank God.

Tomorrow is our graduation practice.

Yes, we have to practice in our graduation gowns and dress shoes. And to wear something that will pass our old and wrinkly teachers' old-fashioned tastes. Can you believe they are making me wear khaki pants? And shiny leather shoes?

God, I feel like I'd rather go naked than wear nerd-geeky suits. No offense to nerds and geeks out there reading this.

Anyway, since that incident (Translation: DATE) six days ago, Max was treating me very differently. As in the _girly_ kind. I mean, she wasn't throwing herself at me, she... How do I say it?

It's kinda indescribable because... It's making me uneasy. And words can't even describe what I'm feeling. Aren't words made for describing?

I really don't know what words can describe right now, but, _flirting _is the next closest word.

Can you believe it? Max flirting? Oh, the irony!

I even made a list of the pros and cons!

**Pros and Cons of Max Flirting**

**Pro: **You get to kiss Max any time, any day, anywhere. As long as it's private and you two are alone.

**Con: **She'll slap you over and over again until your face turns tomato red because by then, you two are almost dying out of breath.

**Pro: **You'll get to hear Max giggle and wear skirts. _Skirts_. And, you get to stare at her while she's too busy giggling.

**Con: **But don't stare at her _too _long. Because she'll notice why you are not giggling with her. She'll threaten to take away your precious life and destroy your very-realistic dreams and goals which you have been dying to accomplish all your life. And crush, rip and shoot your heart to pieces.

And I'm still working on a few more. But those mention above are just the main ones and my favorites.

So don't tell anyone.

Iggy doesn't even know I'm working on this.

So shut up or I'll hunt you down!

Like a dog. Or a wolf. Or a lion. Or a-

Whatever! Just don't tell anyone!

* * *

Since I was too busy ogling and totally loving Max flirting (with me), I forgot to tell her what college I'm going to.

Well, I got accepted to all the colleges I applied to except for Harvard and Stanford. Typical. I applied to exclusive universities and it's just normal for them to turn me down. Very typical.

Anyway, I read from books that girls in their senior year and looking for college also have boyfriends, they seem to want their boyfriends to be in the same college their girlfriends chose.

(Listen, those books, I _skimmed_ through them. I didn't _read _them cover to cover. Also, those books are Nicole's. And though I was forced to admit it (Iggy), those were Sarah Dessen books. I was bored, OK! Bored!)

Look, I really don't think Max would notice or something.

I hope she doesn't.

Because if she does, I'm so dead.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! A quick assignment for you guys! First five reviewers who can tell me what _Mahal Kita_ means, will...**

**Max: Help Aya right the next chapter? Finish the story? Help her with her dress on Thursday? Take her away to a super-uber-happy summer camp where all the girls make friendship bracelets and necklaces and share love stories with each other? Make her-**

**Me: Stop! I get it! You hate me! I'll take the first choice.**

**Max: Good. Because I was just starting there.**

**Iggy: Quick note for the first five reviewers who can tell Aya what _Mahal Kita_ means. BRING ME SOME BACON! THIS HOUSE IS HAVING A GLOBAL PROBLEM!**

**Max: Ignore Iggy. Pretend he wasn't there. Again, RnR?**


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N: First off, the five reviewers who told me what Mahal Kita means are, FangRulez, Seastar1196, 21reeree21, Fangslittlegirl08, and Muggleborn444. Awesome! Cookies for everyone! ****Second, Philippines is the name of the country. ****Third, it's in Tagalog/Filipino. I know because I am a Filipino. And speak Filipino/Tagalog fluently.**

**Max: You know, your classmates has been urging you to speak Filipino in front of them. But you always refuse. Why?**

**Me: Because my dad told me not to! Besides, I don't want to. And I'm not telling you the reasons why.**

**Max: Fine. Can you speak Filipino?**

**Me: Yes, I can. But I won't.**

**Max: (bambi eyes) Please?**

**Me: Oh, fine! _Max, mapapatawad mo ba ako? Nagmamakaawa ako, _please _lang, lumayas ka na dito sa bahay ko! Layas! _**

**Max: Why am I getting the idea that you're mad at me?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 39

Max POV

It's so frustrating when your own boyfriend named your star _Mahal Kita _and not know what it means.

But, it's all good now. I know what it means.

Eep! So romantic!

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. I AM NOT A LOVESTRUCK EIGHTEEN-YEAR OLD! NEVER!

Pshh. No point in telling myself that. I already _am _a lovestruck eighteen-year old!

Oh my God! When did that happen?

See? Even I don't know when I became a lovestruck eighteen-year old.

And I am not liking it. Not. Liking. It. Not even one bit.

I'm not a vulnerable, weak and _girly _girl! I don't like it!

I'm beginning to hate Fang for making me feel this way. I'm starting to hate him.

Now, before you freak out and yell at the top of your lungs, I have to tell you something.

No! God! It's not bad news! Bad, as in, I'm-pregnant bad. No, not that.

Anyway, the news is... I'm going to Stanford. And I'm not really sure if Stanford is the right college for me...

OK, OK. Here's my problem.

Look, I really don't know what my stupid mind is thinking right now. Or what it _wants_. Or what it's _missing_.

I really don't know!

* * *

GRADUATION PRACTICE.

Another day where you can embarrass yourself while wearing shoes you can't walk on, ask girls that are _wayy_ out of your league to the stupid prom, and stand looking like a huge black marshmallow.

You know, I'm glad we practiced. Because, you get to-

Oh, who am I kidding? I hated it! My graduation gown made me look like a gigantic black marshmallow, the stiletto heels Nudge bought (five inches) made my entire feet hurt and throb, and the practice was just a waste of time.

I mean, just the whole walking in took thirty minutes. And we all have to stand before we sit down, so that all the people are in their seats. Ridiculous. And we did it again for three more times. Yeah.

Then, the receiving of the diplomas was embarrassing to some. Tch. The principal called us, _not_ in our everyday names, but in our _full _name. I don't even want to say my _full _name. Gosh.

Fang, Iggy and Gazzy teased me on my name. Haha. Backatcha dudes! I snickered when Principal Jones called Iggy. _Jeffrey Adam Walker_. Who knew Iggy's name is that? So ironic, I guess. But a teacher glared at me so I have to bit my lower lip down to keep from laughing.

Then, Fang. _Nicholas Michael Walker. _I almost laughed, I swear! The teacher who glared at me, _glared _at me again. I shut up. Next, Gazzy. _Zephyr Lee Walker_. What's up with the middle names? Sheesh.

When they all seated, they shot me the bird. I shot the bird back. Ha!

After the whole receiving of diplomas, we did the walking _out_. Again, huge waste of time. Just in case you want to escape time for a little bit. Principal Jones wasn't at all satisfied. We did it again, from the top, four more times. By then, my Achilles tendons were red and in the verge of bleeding. (Thanks for Human Anatomy and me fore being awake at that time!)

Three hours later, it was time for lunch! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

PIZZA! Woo! CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! Yes! MnMs! Wee! CAKE! Oh, sweet Jesus!

Unfortunately, the pizza was limited (three slices for each student), so was the ice cream (I only got three scoops) and the cake. (two huge slices! I flirted with the dude giving the cake. Don't tell Fang. Shh!) The MnMs were unlimited. I took as much as I can. And went back for more. And back. And back. And back.

But, my freedom was over. We were dismissed because in the afternoon...

Guess what?

PROM.

Guess who my date is?

FANG.

What could go wrong?

* * *

I take it back. I take back the question. Everything is going wrong!

Before prom, I destroyed every flat iron, curling iron, and curlers I can find in the house. Then, I burned all eyeliners, mascaras, blushes, eyeshadows, foundations, and glitters. After that, I hid my dress, all of Ella's and Nudge's in a secret place only I know where.

All I could think about was _YesYesYesYesYesYes_.

Three... Two... One...

"Where is my flat iron?"

"Where is my curling iron?"

"Where are my curlers?"

"Where are the eyeliners and mascaras?"

"Where are the blushes and foundations?"

"Where are the eyeshadows and glitters?"

"Where are my precious dresses?"

And... My favorite...

"Where is Max's graduation dress? I just fetched it from the dry cleaners? Where the heck is it?"

Hahahahahaha. All hell broke loose. I _love _it!

Of course, yours truly pretended to be innocent and unknowing. Ella and Nudge asked me. I answer with a very fake naive face. "I have no idea where they are! Maybe you misplaced them!"

Mom wasn't back from work then. And I wish I remembered Mom also have irons, make-ups and dresses and all the other stuff I destroyed from Ella and Nudge. I wished.

It was almost six, and I still wasn't dressed or _beautified_. God, I hate that word.

"Hey, girls! I'm back," She saw the mess in the living room, kitchen and family room. "Home. Girls!" She yelled. Ella and Nudge were suddenly in front of her. I was still busy sucking on my Hershey's bar when Mom called me.

"Max? Where are you? Come here! Immediately!"

"Coming!" I murmured. I went, and her face paled. She dropped her bag, and her jaw dropped too.

"What? Why are you still not dressed? In less than an hour, the promenade dance begins! You're still not dressed!" She scolded at me. I looked down, pretended to be ashamed with myself. _Yeah, as if._ She turned to Ella and Nudge. "What happened here? Why are everything misplaced and why are my ball of yarns in my freezer?" She held up the frozen balls.

When none of us could answer (we really didn't want to), Mom just sighed and told us to follow her. We went down to the basement and she opened a door. The _basement _bathroom door.

Of course. All the _alternatives _and _extras_ were there. Why didn't I bother to look in there? Stupid!

"Max, go in the shower and wash yourself," I huffed and stepped in the shower. She said to Nudge and Ella, "You two, gather the make-ups and the dress."

"But," Nudge reasoned. "We can't find them. Even the dress! Just the shoes!"

I heard Mom slapped her forehead. Hard. "OK, go find a dress in my closet and Ella, take the shoes." She stopped, as if waiting for something. "Max, open the shower now." _Oh, that_.

I took off my t-shirt and shorts and threw it over the curtain. I opened the shower and began washing myself. Mom left the bathroom.

Six minutes later, I dried myself off and put on my underwear. _How did they get there? _Then I thought. _Mom_. Duh.

A knock came from the door. "Max, honey," Mom said, from the other side. "Are you done?"

_No_. _I don't want to. _"Yes," I replied, stiffly.

She opened the door and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me out and pushed me to a chair. Ella turned on the hair dryer and hot air blew through my hair. Mom handled my hair, while Nudge and Ella dried off other parts of my body. The_ un_private parts. Mom was done with my hair, so she picked up a mascara wand. _Oh, no_. I tried to turn away, but Nudge took hold of my chin. Stupid Nudge.

After twenty torturing minutes, my face was covered with artificial beauty products and my body was plastered with sticky lotion. Mom and Ella helped me with the dress.

I do not approve of the dress. Mid-thigh, black and white stripes, low neckline, empire waist, lace in the hem, and flowers in the skirt. It was Mom's favorite dress and it fits me perfectly. I didn't even know Mom had a dress like this. I mean, she's a vet and all, and don't doctors look sophisticated? Not seductive and flirty in a dress like the one I'm wearing? "Mom," I growled.

"Shut up, Max. This is all your fault. If you didn't hid the dresses, burned the make-ups, and destroyed the irons, you don't have to go through all this misery," Ella answered.

Nudge continued. "Uh huh. We know you did it. Who else can bear to destroy hundred-dollar irons and burn itchy beauty products? It's you, Max. Besides, you're the only one who doesn't like those stuff."

_Damn it! _They are too smart! Damn it! Stupid smart genes!

Only one thing I liked in all of this.

They didn't touch my hair.

* * *

Exactly at seven, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ella cheerfully yelled. She skipped all the way to the door and slowly opened the door. She beamed at Fang while she twirled a lock of hair around her pointy finger.

I was still scowling for the past fifteen minutes. The dress itches and it rides up two inches every time I sit down or spread my legs a millimeter away. I always have to pull it down. Ella also made me wear her pearl necklace, and her pearl earrings. Nudge loaned me her (priceless; according to her) charm bracelet.

I sighed loudly for the umpteenth time, to emphasized my uneasiness and frustration and hatred for all of this.

Ella held the door for me and I almost tripped. Stupid five-inch stiletto heels! Good thing I recovered my balance and managed not to fall on Fang's arms. _His dark, muscly arms._

_Stop it! Get him off your mind before you faint like an idiot lovestruck damsel!_

I tried to smile at him, but instead frowned. How can't I? He has a tuxedo on! Gosh! And he looks so... _Handsome_. And, _dashing_. And _clean_. Except for his hair. It looked like he just woke up.

Oh My God.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

An end of his mouth twitched. I smacked his arm. He turned away while he rubbed his arm. I hit him hard. Almost to break his arm. I was going to kiss him, but I remembered Ella. I glared at her and closed the front door. I started to my car and opened the door for him. He was still rubbing his arm.

I went inside the driver's side and started the car.

"Bye, Max! Have fun in the prom! Don't forget pictures!" I heard Nudge faintly yell from her window.

I reversed from our driveway and drove to the school. "I'll never forgive them for making me do this," I hissed under my breath.

"'Course you can."

I turned my head to Fang, who was sitting with his feet stretched out in fron of him and his arms crossed behind his head. He had his eyes closed. "I really don't want to do this."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "We can always skip it. And go to a movie."

"Wearing _this_?" I motioned at our outfits.

"You're right."

I found my first smile that evening. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

He just stared at me, while I kept my eyes on the road. "You're kidding."

I laughed. "You're right. Proms aren't ever good."

"Been one?"

I shook my head. "Never. Besides, proms are such a waste of time. I could be lying down my bed, reading Vampire Academy books."

"You read them?"

"Just the first two," I sighed. "I wonder if they would make the series into a major motion picture." Now, I continued talking, as if no one was there except for myself. "Dimitri sounds so... Hot. I wonder if Logan Lerman can play him. Nah. Logan can't be Dimitri."

I heard a rip. I turned my head. I looked down, to see the arm of my front passenger seat was ripped open. "What did you do?" I yelled.

He shook his head, but his jaw was clenched tight. "Nothing," he whispered.

"Tell me."

He shook his head vigorously. "Fang, I'll stop this car if you don't tell me. We won't go to the prom if you don't tell me."

He stared at me with his midnight eyes. "I'm fine with that."

My eyes widened. "Fang!"

He turned away and smirked again. "Tell me!"

He sighed, almost inaudibly. "Dimitri."

_Who?_ "Dimitri. Wait. You're jealous. You're jealous of a fictional character. You're _jealous_ of a fictional character! You're jealous! Oh my God!"

He buried his face on his hands, as if humiliated. Probably. "Can we go?"

I laughed. "I'll never forget this moment. Ever."

We continued to drive to the school.

When we got there, the auditorium was already loud and bright. Cars were already parked in the lot. "Oh, great." I whined, all the happiness left my body from a while ago.

Fang patted my hand. "I forgot." He handed me a red rose corsage. When I didn't take it, he put it on my wrist.

I just looked at it. "Do we go?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

**A/N: My graduation practice just lasted three hours. My sixth grade graduation practice back in the Philippines lasted three weeks! Can you imagine that?**

**Max: No, I can't. Three weeks? Geez!**

**Iggy: I'm glad I'm not in the Philippines.**

**Me: Aw, come on, guys. It's fun!**

**Max: Fun?**

**Me: Well, except for the 100-degrees Fahrenheit temperature everyday.**

**Max: No. I'd rather freeze my butt in the North Pole and play with the penguins. Even if it means pretending to be one. And walking like one.**

**Iggy: You won't last a day in the North Pole. Santa will kick you out, as soon as he founds out that a birdkid is hiding up in his chimney, waddling with his penguins.**

**Me: (sighs) RnR?  
**


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N: I am sorry to say that... (chokes) That my story... (tears ran down my face) This story, is ending... (chokes last word) Now. (cries and runs to Max's outstretched arms)**

**Max: (soothes Me) It's OK... It's OK...**

**Me: I absolutely love writing this story! And now, it's ending! (sobs harder)**

**Iggy: Oh, the drama. God, Aya. You can always write other stories for Maximum Ride, you know.**

**Me: Shut up, Iggy! This is a girl-to-girl drama! You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be sleeping outside! Getting some tan! Because you're so pale!**

**Iggy: Racist!**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Fang POV**

I never would have said this in public because I know I'll just be humiliated and I'd rather sing TiKToK by Ke$ha (which I know by heart) in front of millions of people than say I love proms.

There, I said I love proms.

Humiliating, I know...

Anyway, I have never enjoyed proms because they just suck and make me puke. (Been to tons, and they never ended good)

But, this prom, the one Max and I attended, made me love proms.

Why?

Because Max was my date.

And she looked _stunning_. Her brown with sun streaks hair was down (now shoulder-length) and it fell in waves. The pink highlights were fading, but they are still there. She was wearing make-up, an object I have never seen her wearing. It was light, not a lot that it would make her look like a clown. No. But her dress was different. Not the one she (Nudge) bought at the mall. She also wore a pearl necklace and pearl earrings and a charm bracelet.

It was different. Still black, mid-thigh, and strapless; but, it was different. It was empire waist, a low neckline with lace, and the skirt was black and white stripes horizontally, and lace circled the hem. And, when we rode her car, the dress, _oh the dress_, was riding up two inches higher. The movement revealed her smooth, tan, long legs.

_Really _different. It made me weak-kneed. And feel like slime. Damn...

I know Max is tall, but I'm over six feet. Her stiletto heels were black and shiny and peep-toed and five inches tall. So, that made her almost as tall as I am. Basically, we were eye-to-eye.

Moreover, let's quit this topic about Max's sexy appearance that night. It's making me uncomfortable. Just the thought of it makes my head blank. And my heart beat out of my chest. Geez.

Max really didn't want to be there. Heck, neither did I. Who wants to go to prom anyway? _Normal_ people, I guess.

But, since it was only _for seniors_, the teachers wanted it to be memorable. Tch. So, most of the songs the DJ played were slow songs. Believe me, the DJ wasn't enjoying the night.

I think the only ones who were enjoying the night were the people who had boyfriends/girlfriends as their dates. With the exception of me and Max.

I asked her if she wanted punch and she just looked at me. "What a cliché, Fang," She chuckled, just watching the people in the middle of the floor, so close together like they were super-glued, dancing.

When the sleepy slow dancing was finished, Max has her head resting on my right shoulder and yawning. I looked at my watch (Mom's graduation gift), and saw it was already after nine.

Iggy was somewhere dancing when we heard him yell, "Lady Gaga! Play Lady Gaga! Gaga! Gaga!" People started shouting "Gaga" over and over again. The DJ was gladly to do it.

Lady Gaga's voice was shaking the place. It was Bad Romance. Iggy and several other guys started singing with the song. I don't know if he had alcohol or something. He probably did.

Max suddenly sat up, leaving my shoulder bare again. I was slightly disappointed because I was sniffing her hair that smells like pomegranate. "Am I hallucinating or I'm hearing Iggy singing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance?"

"What do you want me to say?" I smirked.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating." Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"You're hallucinating."

"No, I'm not! He's singing! Lady Gaga! Oh, my God! Make him stop!" yelled Max.

Her wish suddenly came true. Lady Gaga abruptly stopped, which made Iggy whine like a little girl. It was replaced by another slow song. People groaned. I'm groaning inside. I swear, I heard the DJ groan too.

Luckily, I knew the song, because of Angel. I've seen Enchanted a thousand times because of Angel. I glanced at Max, who was now frowning. I stood up and she looked up at me. I offered a hand. "Wanna dance?" She looked at me like I just said a corny joke. "I'm serious."

She sighed and murmured, "Might as well."

I lead her to the middle of the room and I placed my hands on either side of her waist. She wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head on my shoulder. _Pomegranate_!

_You're in my arms _  
_And all the world is calm _  
_The music playing on for only two _  
_So close together _  
_And when I'm with you _  
_So close to feeling alive _

_A life goes by _  
_Romantic dreams will stop _  
_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew _  
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you _  
_And now forever I know _  
_All that I wanted to hold you _  
_So close _

_So close to reaching that famous happy end _  
_Almost believing this was not pretend _  
_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come _  
_So far we are so close _

_How could I face the faceless days _  
_If I should lose you now? _  
_We're so close _  
_To reaching that famous happy end _  
_And almost believing this was not pretend _  
_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are _  
_So close _  
_So close _  
_And still so far_

I think it was romantic. Even though the song was only two minutes long. When the song was finished, Max whispered on my ear. "Let's leave. I'm getting sleepy."

We left, and I dropped her off to her house.

No kisses, though. Her mom forbid me to.

* * *

I am now officially a college student and an adult who can roam the whole world from corner to corner.

Graduation was yesterday, short and loud, like the prom.

What's the point of graduation anyway? They should just make us have only one graduation in our lifetime, instead of three. Middle school, High School, and College. Sheesh. What's the point anyway? They could just mail our diplomas; that should save our energy and our precious time.

And, they made us wear ties. _Ties_. Ugh.

But, it was short though. That is good.

After the graduation was Iggy's (I refuse to call it "our" because me and Gazzy didn't want to have a graduation party) graduation party. Max was lucky. She didn't have one. Lucky.

She and her sisters were invited to Iggy's (I still refuse) party. Nice... Alone time with Max.

See, I wanted her to be invited because I want to tell her that I'm going to UC Berkeley. (Mom didn't want me to pick UC Berkeley. She wanted Yale. She asked me what Yale doesn't have that UC Berkeley have I answered, "Palm trees!" Moving on.)

Max and I locked ourselves at my room while the party was going on downstairs. My walls were thick enough to silence the noise downstairs.

"So," Max said, as she sat down on my bed. I stood, looking out at my window. "What's up?"

I shrugged. "College stuff."

"Ah. Well, I'm having problems with college too."

I faced her and sat on the windowseat. "What problems?"

She scratched her head. "I'm going to Stanford."

Uh oh. "Oh."

"Oh? Just oh? That's all you can say? Oh? Wow, Fang." She rolled her eyes.

"What did you want me to say?"

She blurted, "Tell me what college you're going to!" As soon as she realized that she blurted that, she slapped her hand to cover her mouth. Too late.

I just looked at her. "Well, tell me." She urged.

I took a deep breath. Instead of answering her, I asked. "Do you want to be in the same college?"

She hesitated then nodded. "Sure. I mean, that way, we could still hang out and date and I would know that you won't be cheating on me or something."

I laughed softly. "I won't cheat on you, Max."

I nodded. "I know you won't. But, I don't know that. Maybe you will. And that would really break my heart."

I turned serious. "I won't break your heart."

She stood up and stood in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I know," She murmured on my chest. "What college are you going to?" She asked again.

"What if..." She looked up. I tried again. "I'm going to UC Berkeley."

Her eyes widened. "UCB? Are you serious? Really? That's... That's amazing!" She hugged me hard. She began kissing me all over my face.

I cupped her cheek and brought her lips down to mine. I pulled back a little. "I know." I kissed her again.

She pulled back. "It's just an hour away! I'll know if you're going to cheat on me!" She kissed me hard.

"Why does your mind revolve in cheating today?" I asked on her lips.

"I really don't know. But, now I know you won't. Just in case."

"Max..."

"Fang..."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do! I love you too..."

"Mmm-hmmm..."

"Don't you ever cheat on me. You're going to get your neck broken the second you even think about it."

I pulled back. I cocked an eyebrow. "Deal."

I kissed her again.

Ah, life...

* * *

**A/N: There! I'm done crying now! Thank you so much for the people who reviewed and who like my story! Thanks ever so much! Be sure to read my other stories!**

**See ya!**

**:)  
**


	42. Fin

**A/N: Well, if you're reading this, it means you're already crying, throwing a tantrum or cursing me. I'm a bad person. I really am.**

Aah... People, people. I suggest you read this because I have some announcements to make. (Pass it on!)

1. Sadly, this story is complete. I know, I know. But don't worry... I'll make more stories.

2. I'm still thinking if I want to make a sequel or something because sequels suck. Take Twilight for an example. Twilight is the best book in the saga. The following books, well, they sucked.

3. I thank the people who reviewed that the last chappie was the most adorable. Thanks.

4. I really don't want to be forced (like threatening to kill theirselves or holds up a squirt gun in my head. You know who you are!). Yeah...

5. Above all these crap, after you read this, tell/PM/shout/whisper/text/call/IM/email people to read this. I suggest you do because... (uses ominous voice) It may save the world from girls sobbing and crying because I ended this story.

**PEOPLE, some things just have to end. Nothing lasts forever (except love). It's part of the cycle. There's got to be life and death. Well, in this case, there's got to be a beginning and an ending. Believe me, it's breaking my heart just to type this. **

**If you're done reading this, it means I have another story coming. FAX, just like always, and... Don't worry. See ya in my future stories! (I hope)**

**x**

**Aya ._.**


End file.
